Never gonna be alone
by Maryana Snape
Summary: Maura's life is about to radically change, but, with Jane's support, she will trustingly enter this new chapter of her life: a baby. Not-Rizzles. Maura and Jane friendship.
1. I won't let you fall

_Hi guys :) I'm back with a R&I fic, a plot that I don't expect to see in the series, but I like to imagine happening._

_The title is based on Nickelback's song "Never gonna be alone"._

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

….

Maura was sitting at her desk, filling some autopsy reports, and Jane entered her office.

"Jeez, things are crazy up there" she said, dragging herself to the chair next to Maura's desk, and handing her friend a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" she quietly said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Frost and Korsac are fighting. My mother is a pain in the ass. And we just got the weirdest suspect ever… Like I said, crazy up there. Wanna have lunch?"

"Hum… I don't think so, Jane, I'm sorry. I have a lot of reports to finish, and, to be honest, I don't really feel like eating. My stomach has been quite instable…"

"It's OK…" Jane said, and looked up to her friend. "You look quite tired… Long night?"

"Actually no. But I do feel tired. I'm-…" she was about to take the first sip of her coffee when her eyes widened and realization hit her. "Oh shit!" she said, getting up, immediately covering up her mouth because of the awful word that had escaped from her.

Jane looked up, surprised. "Maura, did you just curse?" She nodded, with terrified eyes, and Jane chuckled. "I'm proud of…"

"No, Jane, you're not understanding." Maura said, pacing around the office like an animal in a cage. "I wasn't understanding too."

"Maur, you're starting to scare me, what's going on?"

"I've been feeling sick in the mornings. I've been feeling tired all the time, even when I have a good night of sleep. My menstruation is late…" she said, slowly.

"How late?" Jane asked, holding her breath.

"Too much…"Maura let out, sitting down. "I'm pregnant, Jane."

Jane's jaw fell and her eyes widened. "Oh my god…", she mumbled, "Are you sure…?"

"Not yet… But it's not like I'm guessing. I know my body, and I definitely feel different."

"But does it make sense? I mean, is it consistent with the last time you had sex?" Jane asked, implying another question behind this one, even if she knew the answer.

"Yes." Maura nodded. "Ian…" she said matter-of-factly, with a sad smile.

"Oh my god, Maura. You're having a baby." The detective exclaimed, seeming excited and terrified at the same time.

"Well, we can't be absolutely sure…" Maura was interrupted by the sound of Jane's cell phone ringing.

"Sorry, Frost, I can't talk right now." Jane said, and hung up. She studied Maura carefully, while she tried to look busy. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not thinking of having an abortion, if that's what you're asking. But right now, I won't anything. I have a lot of work down here, I can't get distracted…"

"Knowing you, I think it's a bit too late for that…" Jane said, making Maura look at her and smile shyly. The detective's phone rang again, and she rolled over her eyes. "What, Frost? Ok, I'm going. Frost needs me up there." She said, getting up. "We talk later?"

"Sure…" Maura replied, quietly.

Jane walked out the office, but stopped at the door. "Maur…?"

"Hum…?" She asked, looking up.

"I'm here for you, no matter what happens. Don't forget that."

Maura was quiet for a moment. "Thank you…" she said, beyond words.

…

"So…?" Jane immediately asked when Maura opened her house's door.

Jane had spent the afternoon on the field, and, once in the precinct, hadn't found Maura in the morgue, so Jane had realized she should be at home.

Maura turned inside and sighed. "Positive… Three times."

"Posi- Wait, you did it three times? Of course you did, you're Maura Isles."

Maura gave her "very funny" look and leaned her back in the counter. Jane could see she was upset, but trying to hide it.

"So…" Jane started, sitting on her friend's desk chair. "How far are you?"

"Almost six weeks. Ian was here in the beginning of last month, so, do your math…"

"And how are you?" Jane asked, quietly.

"I'm freaking out, Jane!" Maura yelled unexpectedly. "How am I supposed to be a good mother? I was giving up to adoption, my parents weren't the most loving people, so how will I decently know how to love a child?"

"Maura…" Jane said smoothly, getting up. "Listen to me", she demanded, gently holding the Medical Examiner by her arms. "You are the kindest and the sweetest person I know. There's no way you're not a good mother and there's no way you're not gonna love your kid." Hearing that, Maura started to cry and buried her head on Jane's chest. "Oh honey…" Jane tried to say anything, fondling her hair.

"I-I-I'll b-be a s-single m-mom, J-Jane. I-I-I'll b-be a-a-all alone…" Maura sobbed, her tears watering her hair.

"Maura, you never gonna be alone, I can promise you that. You have me to support you all the way. I always wanted to have a nephew or niece, but as you can see, my brothers aren't giving me any. And my mother, if you let her, will react like it's her own grandchild. You're not alone, Maur. Ok?" Jane asked, stroking Maura's hair off her face. "Here, let's sit on the couch."

Maura wiped her tears and tried to refresh herself. "Ok, I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous."

"You're not. You have a right to be scared, it's a surprise." Jane said, rubbing her arm reassuringly.

"I have to schedule an appointment with my doctor, to make sure everything is fine…"

"Do you want me go with you?"

"I can't ask you that, Jane…"

"Maura." The detective said, rolling over her eyes. "You're my best friend, you can ask me anything."

The honey blonde looked up to Jane with her eyes full of tears and asked quietly. "Really? Will come with me?"

"Of course, Maur, all the way." The detective answered with a smile, holding her hand on hers. "When are you planning to tell your mother?"

"She's coming to Boston next month, so I prefer to tell her personally. Oh, my mother…" Maura looked at Jane worried. "What will my mother say? Her only child, being stupid enough to become a single mom. Oh, I will be the biggest disappointment of her life!"

"Maura, you, a disappointment? I don't think your mother is going to tell you that. She's extremely proud of you, I can tell you that. But don't worry about that now."

"What about your mother? I have to tell her, she's always here…"

"No, no, no! If you don't want everyone to know already, you can't tell my mother."

"Jane, don't be mean. Your mother is very nice, she won't tell everyone."

"Ok, she may not exactly tell everyone, but the way she will treat you, believe me, everyone will notice."

Maura sheepishly smiled, looking at her hands on her lap.

"And… what about… Ian?" Jane half-hearted asked.

Sadness invaded Maura's face again. "I don't know when I'll tell him. But it doesn't make any difference. He's not coming. This is not his life."

"Even if you're having his baby?" Jane asked, incredulous.

"Yes…" Maura admitted, her mouth forming a sad smile. "He told me that he wouldn't be coming for the next three years at least."

"That doesn't mean he can't abandon whatever he's doing and come here!"

"Yes, it does... He's starting a project…He's selfish. I love him, but he's selfish… He doesn't deserve I wait for him. So, I'm raising a baby without the father…"

Jane looked for her hands and held them on hers. "Ok, never mind, I'll be here for you. I'll be aunt Janie. I will teach him to play baseball, if it's a boy, and I'll scare away the boys, if it's girl. OK? OK, Maura?

She could see Maura's eyes watering, but she nodded and said in a weak voice. "Thank you…"

"So … forgetting all the cons of this situation." Jane started, trying to hide her excited tone and her smile "… are _we_ happy?

"We are." Maura admitted with a shy smile. Jane almost jumped on the couch pillow to hug her friend.

"Oh my god, Maura, I'm so happy for you. I brought us ice cream, we can order some pizza and watch a movie. I know, it's not the best alimentation for you now, but it's just today, and I promise that from now on, starting tomorrow, I'll make sure you have a decent alimentation." Maura looked at Jane walking from one side to another in a great bustle in the kitchen and couldn't contain a smile. "What?" Jane asked.

"You. You look more excited with this than me."

That night, the girls had their feast and watched a movie. Jane fell asleep during the film, leaving Maura with her thoughts. She grabbed the three tests from the desk behind the couch, moving carefully to do not wake Jane. She contemplated the word "pregnant" written in each one of them, and thought _This makes it real_. Then she leant her head on Jane's shoulder and fell asleep, with sweets thoughts about her life from now on.

…..

_So, people, what do you think?_

_I know Jane is a little "brighter" than usually, but I wanted to show her excitement about the news._

_Review :)?_

_See you soon*_


	2. From this moment on

_Hey guys :) thank you so much for all the amazing reviews._

_I hope to not let you down with this story :)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT. (and Shonda Rhimes :D) _

…..

The next day, Jane was going to meet with Maura in the clinic where her OB worked. Maura had managed to get an appointment, because she and her doctor got along pretty well.

When Jane arrived, Maura was already on the waiting room.

"Hey, I was worried I wouldn't make it on time." Jane said, sitting next to Maura. "Are you nervous?"

"No!" She answered very quickly. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're tapping your foot and unconsciously biting your nails." Jane chuckled.

Maura realized that she really was doing that, and sighed. "It just overwhelming…"

"Maura Isles!" A nurse called.

Both women got up. "C'mon." Jane whispered, gently pushing Maura forward, who was reluctantly walking in baby steps.

"Maura, nice to see you, darling." Doctor Montgomery greeted, when they entered her office.

"You too, Addison. This is my friend Detective Rizzoli."

"Jane. Hi." Jane greeted. Doctor Montgomery gestured for them to seat.

"So, Maura, you're pregnant. Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"So, are you calm or freaking out?"

Jane couldn't contain a chuckle. "Freaking out? Maura? No way."

Maura poked her leg affectionately. "Very funny, Jane. I have to admit, I was caught out of guard by all this, so, yes, I'm freaking out a bit."

"How far are you?"

"Six weeks."

"How have you been feeling? Morning sickness, fatigue, cramps?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Don't worry, it's perfectly normal. Those may last through all the first trimester, specially morning sickness." Addison assured her.

"Good, watching you puke your breakfast for more two months. Yay!" Jane affectionately teased Maura.

The doctor smiled, watching the two women interacting. "So, let's check out your buddy?"

A few minutes later, Maura was settled on the exam table, wearing the clinic gown, with Jane sitting by her side.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, won't the father be joining us?" The doctor asked.

"No." Maura answered very quickly, and Jane rolled over her eyes, thinking about how stupid was Ian.

Seeing this reaction from both of them, Addison quickly added "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were together.

"We? Together? No, of course, not!" Jane said horrified, causing Maura to chuckle.

"A lot of people may think we do, but we're not…"

The doctor smiled embarrassed. "I'm sorry, again, but no one had mentioned the father, so I assumed…"

"Yes, the father won't be around…" Maura said, sheepishly.

"I'm sorry…" Addison said, in a sympathetic tone.

"Don't be. I got pregnant by the love of my life. Isn't that every girl's dream?" Maura rhetorically asked, with a sad smile.

"Every girl, not woman." The doctor sighed, sharing the sad smile."So, Maura, at six weeks, baby is too small to be seen in a regular ultrasound, so we're doing a pelvic ultrasound, OK?"

Maura nodded, but Jane jumped of her chair. "Pel- What do you mean by pelvic? Why not a belly ultrasound, a normal one? Why… down there?" She asked quickly, with a shocked face.

Both Addison and Maura chuckled, and the honey blonde answered her friend in a matter-of-factly tone. "Because, Jane, as doctor Montgomery said, the baby is too small to be seen in a …belly ultrasound. And, like you said, "down there", we get a much better view.

"If you want me to leave…" The detective said, with a disgusted expression.

"No, there's no need. I mean, if you're not comfortable, you can leave…"

"No. No, I said I would be with you, that's why I'm here." Jane said, resigned, and sat back next to Maura.

"So, Maura, you just have to relax." Doctor Montgomery said.

Jane was looking away, trying to focus on the paintings on the doctor's wall. "Maura, this must be the most awkward situation that we've been together, I'm not kidding."

"So, here's your baby, Maura."Hearing those words, Jane stopped mumbling and turned to the screen, holding Maura's hand.

"Oh my god." Jane and Maura said at the same time, in a thrilled tone.

"Right now, the fetus is no bigger than a pea. It's possible that we can't find a heartbeat." The doctor said.

"Your little pea, Maur." Jane said, squeezing her hand.

"Oh, we do have a heartbeat! Here is it. I'll get you a CD with this, don't worry."

"My little pea." Maura said, tears streaming down her face.

Jane looked at her and smiled, thinking _She will be awesome mother, no doubts in there._

"So, Maura, everything seems fine. You know what you have to do, eat well, sleep well, don't push it too much at work."

"I'm there to make sure she doesn't…" Jane said smiling, making Maura chuckle and wipe off her tears."

"So, now I'm just doing some blood tests to make sure everything is fine, OK?" Addison said, grabbing her material.

Maura immediately and almost urgently reached Jane's hand, who looked at her with inquisitive eyes. "I'm… a bit frightened of needles."

Jane smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's fine." She saw Maura holding her breath when the doctor gently grabbed her arm. "You're going to make me watch that tape dozens of times, aren't you?" She asked, trying to distract Maura and making her chuckle, but she suddenly closed her eyes and held Jane's hand tighter. "It's OK…"

"And you're all done." Doctor Montgomery said, and Maura released Jane's hand, already looking recomposed. "We should schedule another appointment for when you're about twelve weeks, OK?"

…..

It was nine in the evening and Jane was at Maura's for dinner, after a long afternoon of work for both of them. They were watching the tape Addison had gave Maura for the third time. Every time the tape restarted, Maura's eyes would shine more and more.

Jane was watching her by the corner of the eye, smiling to herself, happy that Maura was finally seeming excited and not worried.

"Try not to pee in your pants with all the excitement!" She told her, with a chuckle. Maura looked at her surprised.

"No-I'm-not…" Maura mumbled clumsy, but then Jane burst out laughing and the doctor smiled shyly. "It's the hormones…"

"Just that? Aren't you given me the scientific speech about the way pregnancy hormones are ruling that genius brain of yours?"

"Do you want me to?" Maura asked sarcastically.

"No! Please no! Let's watch this again." Jane said, grabbing the remote.

The heartbeat of that tiny human echoed in Maura's living room, and she couldn't contain a sight.

"What?" Jane asked gently, looking at her.

"I'm just wondering how much will my life change…"

"I'm sure a lot… And I predict a lot of changes in some parts of your anatomy, too…" Jane declared, in a serious tone, but immediately bursting out laughing, followed by Maura.

All the laughs were interrupted by Angela's confused voice.

"What are you girls watching?"

Both of them jumped off the couch and Jane tried as quickly as possible to touch the stop button.

"Ma, have you heard of knocking?"

"I _did _knock." Angela replied. "Is that an …?"

"Ma! It's a tape I brought from work for Maura to watch!"

"Don't try to fool me, Janie! Is that an ultrasound?"

"What? Ma, no! Are you crazy?"

"Maura...?" Angela asked, raising her eyebrows, aware of Maura's inability to lie.

The honey blonde seemed to struggle for a moment, but finally admitted:

"I'm pregnant. Angela."

Jane rolled over her eyes and growled "That was a low move, Ma."

But she wasn't listening: her jaw had felt and she was looking at Maura with incredulous eyes.

"Oh my god! How did that happen? Are you okay?" She asked, rushing over the soon-to-be mom with both excitement and worry in her eyes. "You need any help? Oh my God, a baby! I still remember when Jane was born, she was such a little and cute baby...!"

"Ma! Stop it." Jane demanded.

"Is it Ian's?" Angela asked.

"Ma! That's not your business!"

Maura nodded, and the older woman's heart melted by the sad look on the honey blonde's face.

"Wait, does this mean I'm having grandchildren?" she asked, hopeful, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess it does..." Maura said with a small smile, and Angela almost suffocated her in a hug.

The smile on Angela's face made Maura realize that, from that moment on, everything would be OK. She didn't need Ian to love and make her kid happy: she had Jane to play with it, Angela and, she hoped so, her mother (and she still had to face that problem), to spoil it and secretly give it candy, Frankie and Frost to teach it about superheroes, Korsak to get him a pet. And, most important, it would have her, willing to unconditionally love him, to be her mum. Her kid would have a whole family, even without Ian.

….

_So, guys, what do you think?_

_Recognized the OB? :D To me, the OB had to be Addison Montgomery._

_Next chapter, probably, we'll have Maura telling her mother. Probably, but I can't assure. __**How do you think that will go?**_

_Review? :)_

_See you soon*_


	3. Don't let it slip away

_Hey guys :) Here I am again. Thank you so much for the reviews, they always warm my heart._

_Glad you liked Addison's appearance. And yes, __**LOCISVU, **__Addison is in Boston :D I thought that, as she is leaving Private Practice, she could be thinking about going to Boston :)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…..

For the next two weeks, Maura was feeling the same: vomiting every single morning, going to bed early, feeling more tired than usually. So tired that Jane had found her sleeping, _slavering_ herself in her horrible orange plastic chair. _Her_, the prim, proper, reputable, Dr. Maura Isles! The hormones were definitely running the institution!

In that morning, she had just arrived to her office, when Jane showed up downstairs. "Morning, Maur. We got a case. Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure. Mo got your car again?"

Jane rolled over her eyes. "Don't tell me about it. We should be going. Oh, I have to tell my mother something. Catch you in the car?"

"No, I can join you to the cafeteria."

They headed to the cafeteria, where Angela was behind the counter.

"Good morning, girls!" she greeted them.

"Good morning, Angela."

"Ma, Frankie asked me to tell you that he leaves work earlier today. And we are heading off to a case."

"Oh…Ok. But, Maura…?" Angela called, handing her a paper bag and a cup. "I thought you could use some breakfast…"

She looked at her friend's mother with a confused smile. "How do you…"

"I heard you puking earlier…"

Maura couldn't contain a horror gasp. "Are my vomiting sounds that loud?"

"No, that's not what I…"

"Maura, you know my mother and her snoopy dog manners…" Jane said, looking at her mother maliciously.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. So, honey, that's just a rye bread with light ham and an orange juice."

"Thank you so much, Angela." Maura said, really touched by the older woman's care.

"Oh god, she's about to start crying again. Bye, Ma!" Jane said, dragging Maura off. "Maura, I don't stand her bothering you all the time with "Had breakfast, had lunch, feel tired,…" Really, I don't know how you're going to tolerate that for the next seven months."

"What is for the next seven months?" Frankie asked, showing out of nowhere.

Maura stared at Jane, waiting for her to say something.

"H-hum… The…" The detective mumbled. "…M-Maura's subscription on a shoes' site. Yeah, shoes."

Frankie didn't look convinced. "Shoes, yeah… Women…! Did you tell Ma what I asked you?"

"Yeah, I did. And now we're leaving, because all the Rizzoli family decided to delay us."

They headed to the crime scene, after a small discussion about who should drive, which Maura won with the argument "It's my car!".

"Do you know when your mother is coming?" Jane asked during the car trip.

"I don't know yet, but she's probably coming soon. She's in Bangkok right now. I'm thinking about calling her today."

"Good. The sooner you tell her, the better."

….

"Jane!"

The detective turned around and saw the Medical Examiner approaching really fast, with a desperate look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked, alert, her cop-mood activated.

"My mother… She's coming… Monday…"

"And you're already hyperventilating…! Calm down. It's still Thursday, there's plenty of time to… marinate the pork chops."

"I have to clean the whole house, prepare the guest house, plan dinner…"

"First, you have to calm down, or that kid of yours will be born already running around." Jane said, sitting her down next to her desk. "Second, there's no need to all that fuss because of your mother. Last time, when she left, she was much more… sociable."

"That's not the problem. The problem is that she will tell me I'm the biggest disappointment of her life!" Maura pouted.

"Maura, we already talked about this… And if she does, you already know you have my mother, who is not going to stop bothering so soon." Jane assured her, handing her a box of tissues.

"Jane, you don't understand, because all your life you've been trying to get rid of your mother's approval and opinions. But I… All my life I've been trying to get that from my mother. Ballet, best of class, French fluent speaker, all trying to impress my mother. And now, when she finally seemed to be proud of me, because of my job and position… I ruin it by turning into a single mother!"

Jane fixed her for a moment. She was right: she didn't need to fight for her mother's attention, she had it even when she didn't want it. So, she couldn't judge or fully understand Maura's concern about impressing her mother. But what she could understand was Maura's emotional reactions to Angela's attitudes. Angela was the motherly figure that Maura always wished for. And now, in this delicate moment of her life, all those problems and insecurities were coming to light again.

"Maura…" Jane started in a gentle tone, holding the honey blonde's hands on hers, thankful that the precinct was desert. "Your mother is crazy if she's not proud of you. But, most important, you have to be proud of you are. And I assure you have all the reasons to be proud of yourself. You're an amazing person, and if your mother can't see that, too bad for her. We all do, that's what matters."

The Medical Examiner sniffled. "You must be so sick of my whining."

"I give you a break because of the hormones." Jane chuckled. "Now, you're going to cheer up, we're going to ask my mother for help, and we're going to work it out. OK?"

….

The Rizzoli women and Maura spent the weekend preparing Constance's arrival, specially planning the dinner, because Maura didn't want to be caught off guard like last time, and she insisted on having a home-made dinner.

They had also cleaned up the guest house, taking off all of Angela's things, her and Jane forbidding Maura to carry any box. Jane had said that they were wasting time, that Constance would sneak to her Ritz suite even before Maura had time to offer her the guest house. However, Angela seemed to be sure that things would be different this time.

The Monday arrived, and Maura had taken the day off so she could prepare dinner. Angela also had the day off, so she had been helping the medical examiner all day.

Later, Jane stopped by Maura's to see how she was doing and to get her mother: they had decided that it was better for Maura and Constance to have dinner alone, considering the delicate news that would come up.

"Hey Ma. How's everything going?"

"Good, dinner is ready, table is set and Maura is taking a shower and preparing herself."

"Is she nervous?"

"I think a bit… But you know her, she doesn't share much…"

"Yeah…" Jane knew she was driving nuts inside, but she hadn't spoken about it during all weekend.

She heard a door opening behind her and both her and her mother turned around.

"Oh honey, you're gorgeous!" Angela said, approaching her. Maura had chosen a simple black dress, that fitted her perfectly and matched phenomenally with her honey blonde hair.

"Thank you" She answered quickly, a worried look in her face. "Is everything ready? What time is it?"

"Everything is perfect, and it's almost 8, so we should be going." Jane said, knowing that the sooner she dragged her mother out, the better.

"Ok. Thank you so much for the help, Angela. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Oh darling, there's nothing to thank for. We just want that your dinner with your mother to be perfect." The older woman replied, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Maur, look at me." Jane said, holding her by her arms and looking at her in the eyes. "Calm down. Whatever happens, we will work it out. OK?"

"OK." Maura nodded, and Jane hugged her.

"Good luck. Call me later."

"Bye." When Jane closed the door, Maura took a look around the house: everything was ready except herself. The table was thoroughly set, equal to her mother's fancy dinner. But none of this would make any difference if her mother took the news badly.

_Ding dong…_

Her heart stopped for a minute. _This is it._

She opened the door and there it was Constance Isles, in her designer clothes and saloon brushed hair.

"Hello, darling."

….

It was almost 10 o'clock when Jane's phone rang. Angela was making her watch a damn soap opera since they had finished having dinner. The urgent plea on Maura's voice didn't even allow her to say "Hey".

"_Jane, can you please come here?"_

…..

_I guess this is what they call a cliffhanger, right? :D Don't be mad at me_

_What did you think? Is the urgent call a good sign or a bad sign?_

_As always, I love to write Angela and Maura interacting. I found utterly adorable :} _

_Keep reviewing! I love to read your opinions :)_

_See you soon*_


	4. Every single day, may be our only one

_Hey guys :) Here I am again. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, but you really gave me a hard time trying to decide how would be Constance reaction._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…_._

"_Jane, can you please come here?"_

_That hideous, heartless woman! In her fancy shoes, with her "exquisite" water bottles! All the other rich people that idolize her should know that she's a heartless bitch to her own daughter!_

Jane spent the entire car trip to Maura's cursing Constance Isles. When she saw Maura's door, she realized she had done the trip in half of the usual time.

She rang the door bell and started wondering about Maura's state. Normally, she wouldn't be a "dramatically-throw-yourself-to-bed-and-cry", but lately, hormones were having a weird effect on her, and Jane didn't know what to expect anymore.

"Hey…" Jane greeted gently, when the door opened.

"Hey." Maura replied. "Come in."

She wasn't sniffling, crying, or anything else that could tell Jane how had been the dinner.

"Do you want _Poire Belle Helene_? I have a lot left."

"No, thank you, that's too…_exquisite_ to me." Jane answered, but then regretted the use of the word.

"A beer maybe?"

"That's my scene." Jane said, earning a small smile from Maura. She handed the beer to Jane and sat on the couch next to her. That was when Jane noticed a pile of used tissues behind her pillow.

"So… How did it go with your mother?" Jane asked, fearfully.

"How do you think? How do you think it can ever go with my mother?" Maura said, playing with a green pillow on her lap.

Jane studied her carefully, trying to understand if she was going to suddenly start to cry or yell or something like that.

"Don't worry." Maura said, feeling her friend's gaze on her. "I already had my freak-out moment, before I called you."

"What happened?"

The honey blonde sighed. "I told her. And she left…"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that…." Maura said rubbing her eyes.

Jane reached her hand, and looked at her with a sad face. "I'm sorry, sweetie…"

"It's not that I'm angry, or mad at her. I think I'm just… hurt. I was really hopeful that this would go well. It would…

"Change things… I know." Maura leaned her head on the couch. "I really wanted to be able to help, but…"

"You've been awesome to me, Jane. Really. I don't know what I would have done without your support. And your mother's…. Your mother has been fantastic with me."

"We already talked about that-"

Maura cut her off. "I know, Jane, I know we've talked about that, but now it's even more important, now that my mo-…

The doorbell rang. Both women looked to each other.

"I'm going. It's probably my mother who couldn't wait to hear about the dinner…"

But when Jane opened the door, she saw Constance Isles in flesh, and she couldn't formulate a single word.

"Hello, Jane. I didn't know you would be here."

Something in Jane flared up. "No, Maura would be here alone. _Left alone_. Maura doesn't deserve to be left alone. Especially by her mother. She's an amazing person who didn't deserve to be left alone. If you could stop being such a heartless b…_person_, you'd see that! You'd see how much your daughter needs you! You'd see how nervous she was about telling you!

When Jane stopped yelling, both Constance and Maura seemed in the verge of tears, one on the couch, the other standing at the door.

"I…" Constance started in a trembling voice. "I love my daughter, Jane. More than you can imagine. More that I can imagine. And Maura will soon experience this kind of love. But what… _overwhelmed_ me the most was that, even if I haven't been the best mother to her, she wants me to be a part of that." She took a step inside, which, considering Jane's anger, was a brave move. "Maura, darling, I'm really sorry I disappointed you all these years. And I left because you were telling me that you're pregnant with such excitement hidden in your eyes that I couldn't stand the possibility of disappoint you again. I couldn't stand the guilt. But, darling, I want to support you as much as I can, and, if you allow me, I want to be a part of your kid's life."

Maura was speechless, and Jane was clueless, but kept quiet, because that was between those two.

"Even…" Maura finally let out. "Even if I'm a single mother?"

"Oh my darling, _especially_ if you're single mother."

"Aren't you disappointed?"

"How could you ever disappoint me?"

And then Constance reached Maura and hugged her like Jane never expected to see coming from that cold woman, tears of joy watering faces and expensive clothes. Even Jane almost let out a tear. _Almost_.

"I think I'm leaving…" Jane said, but no one seemed to hear her. She smiled, happy that things had turned up well for Maura. She headed to the door, but a lot of baggage was blocking the entrance. "Hum… What's all these?"

Constance looked at Jane. "Oh, I forgot." She said, slightly letting off Maura."I cancelled my trip to Amsterdam and I was considering to stay here. With you. If you want me too."

Maura had to work hard for her jaw not fell off. "R-really?"

"Of course, darling. What, if you aren't you prepared to receive me, there's no problem."

"No, no, no! Of course I'm prepared for you, mother. I just didn't know-… didn't think you…"

Jane cut her off, trying to avoid her friend more embarrassment. "Well, I'm taking these to the guest house. No, no need to help me." She replied when both of the Isles women motioned to help her. "You stay here, catching up the conversation." She said, giving Maura a reassuring smile. And the one she got back told her that her friend had finally got all she wanted.

…..

"Good morning!" Maura greeted with an huge smile, entering the precinct.

"Hey!" Jane greeted, from her desk.

"Look at you, doc, all smiles!" Korsac joked.

"Yes, Sergeant, I had a good night."

"OK, I'm not sure I want to know!"

Maura raised an eyebrow and smiled. "With my mother, Sergeant."

"Oh, you two are finally getting along?"

Maura and Jane shared an accomplice look. "Yes, we are."

"Good for you, doc." Korsac replied, with a genuine smile.

Maura smiled back and approached Jane. "My mother asked to me to invite you and your mother to dinner."

"Why?" Jane asked, with a confused and almost scared look.

"To thank you, both of you, for all you've done for me."

"You know there was no need of that. Are you glad she's staying?"

"Yes…" Maura said simply, but her huge smile betrayed her.

"Hum… do you think she's mad at me?... You know, because of what I told her…?"

"No, no, she's not. We even talked about that last night. She's says it's good to know that you have my back, especially because of work."

"I do have your back." Jane said, smiling. "So, do I need a cocktail dress to this dinner?"

So the Rizzoli women had dinner with the Isles women. Everything went well: Angela and Constance were both pampering Maura all they could, and Jane and Constance were getting along well, for Maura's happiness.

Constance and Angela decided to share Maura's guest house. Hearing this, the honey blonde shared a look with Jane, knowing that she would be thrilled to get rid of mother in her house.

"So, kids, we take care of table, you can go to couch." Angela said, after they had finished tea.

Both Maura and Jane knew all their mothers wanted was to talk alone.

"It think it went well…" Maura said.

"Yeah, but just hope until those two start fighting for you."

"Let's hope not…"

"So, basically, the problems you were making in your head are already taken care of."

"Yes… At least for now…"

"Hey, hey! If you think like that, you have to start already being worried about… I don't know, maybe the possibility of having Alzheimer in your elder days."

"You're probably right…"

"I _am_ right." Jane declared in a snob tone, and then laughed. "Now, all you have to do is take care of you and the baby, and enjoy your mother's attention." Maura smiled. "You're smiling like a five year old. If I knew this was all it took to make you happy, I would have called your mother and yelled at her earlier!"

…..

_So, guys, what do you think? I wanted to have some drama with Constance, but I also wanted everything to turn out OK. I could never write Maura mad at her mother during the pregnancy._

_Keep review. Give me your thoughts and opinions :)_

_See you soon*_


	5. I've gotta let you know

_Hey guys. Again, I'm really sorry about the long wait, but I couldn't make it earlier.I'll try to return to the previous rhythm of updates._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…..

Maura was now about 3 months. Her baby bump wasn't noticeable, yet her skirts now seemed a bit tighter. She was starting to use loose-fitting shirts, so she could be at work without being worried about people start gossiping. _Yet._

Her mother, who had stayed about two weeks, but that now was gone, had insisted on going with her to a famous maternity clothes store where she knew the manager, but Maura had only bought a dress. She wasn't comfortable buying maternity clothes without knowing how she would look with a bump.

She was now starting to feel better: morning sickness was rarer and rarer, and she was usually feeling full of joy.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" She asked, in a happy tone, walking side to side with Jane to a crime scene.

"Yeah, except maybe for the guy we're meeting." Jane chuckled. "You seem to start experiencing the _joy_ of pregnancy?" Maura looked at her, surprised. "Don't look at me like that, my mum has been mocking my head with pregnancy stuff, and, even if I try not to listen, I always end up actually listening to something."

They arrived to the door of the warehouse where the body had been found. Frost was outside, white as ghost, cleaning her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Good morning, detective Frost."

"What's up, Frost?" Jane asked, hiding a chuckle.

"Decomposed body." He informed, containing another nauseous "_gulp!_".

"Fantastic!" Maura said, excited, hurrying inside.

"_Fantastic!" _Jane mocked at Maura's enthusiasm, making the puking-Frost to chuckle, and followed the ME.

Korsac was around the body along with the team that was gathering the evidences in the scene. The warehouse was pretty hot, and the smell was stinking.

"Urgh!" Jane growled, covering her nose and turning around. "I don't understand how you find this exciting, Maur!" But she got no answer, and suddenly realized that something was lacking: Maura's voice pointing "reddish brown stains" and other inconclusive and not guessing stuff. "Maura…?" She asked, and turned around, quickly enough to see Maura opening her mouth and throwing up a certainly-very-healthy breakfast on top of the corpse legs. "Maur!" She approached her and held her. "Let's get some air." She took her outside, after Korsak handed her his handkerchief with a confused look. "What was that, Maur?"

"I'm a… bit sensitive to smells." The honey blonde answered with a disgusted expression.

"I can see that. But you seemed to be feeling fine."

"Of course I was. But, like I said, I'm a bit sensitive to smells. And, last time I checked, you didn't smell like a decomposed body left in a hot warehouse for five days. So, yes, I _was _feeling fine."

"Ahah, very funny." Jane said, handing her a bottle of water. "I have menthol candy in my car. Want some?"

"Maybe, please."

Jane left Maura at the door of the warehouse and went to the car. Frost approached the Medical Examiner and asked:

"Hey doc, trying to compete with me in the puking department?"

…

"It was like _decomposed body? Fantastic! _and then_ ….Blarghh!_" Jane burst out laughing. "You have no idea, Ma, it was hilarious!"

Maura poked Jane affectionately in the arm.

"Don't make fun of her, Jane! Still sick in the mornings, honey?" Angela asked Maura, placing the food in the table.

"Not really. I've been having breakfast without feeling sick, but I don't know what happened today. The smell just… Ugh… Let's change the subject, please." Maura said with a disgusted look.

"Oh damn, I forgot to schedule a recording on my TV. I'll b right back, girls." Angela said, leaving.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Maura told Jane, after Angela left. "But you don't need to come with me, I know you're busy with this new case."

"Don't be silly, I'll make up time. You know, Frost and Korsak were really, really puzzled about you puking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you know that Frankie came ask me if you were OK, that heard that you puked in a dead body."

"Do you think they're starting to get suspicious?" Maura asked.

"Nah!... Are you forgetting they're guys? They may probably just find out when you have a head stuck on your…-"

"Don't end that sentence, Jane Rizzoli! We're eating!" Angela yelled, arriving, making Maura and Jane to burst out laughing.

….

"Dr. Montgomery had an emergency in the hospital; she may take about 45 minutes to an hour for her to return. She says she's sorry." The receptionist informed the two women when they arrived to the clinic.

"OK, I'll wait, thank you." Maura said, and turned to her best friend. "Jane, that's too long for you. You can go, I'll be fine."

"No, Maur, I said I would come with you."

"You did come." Maura smiled. "Go, you guys are busy."

"Maur, don't…" Jane said, but her phone ranging interrupted her. "It's Frost. What's up? What? I'm going there." She hung up. "Maura, are sure you'll be fine?"

"I am. Go."

"OK. We talk later." Jane said, leaving Maura in the clinic.

…..

"Maur?" Jane asked, entering her friend's house at night.

"In here." The honey blonde said from the couch, curled in a blanket and holding a cup of tea.

"Hey, how did it go?" Jane asked, sitting in the other edge of the couch. "Did the doctor give you a tape?"

"She did. You have no idea how amazing it was to see it… You'll see, we can see the head, the body, all formed… It's amazing…."

"Any _sexual_ organs?"

Maura gave her a small smile. "Not yet. She said that it's a little early."

"OK, so next time, maybe…?"

"Probably. Hum… About next time…. " Maura seemed hesitant. "The doctor wants me to do an amniocentesis."

Jane seemed to be taking a bit to process the information, but then her eyes widened. "Oh god."

"No, no, it's a just a routine exam, because I'm over 35 years old. It doesn't mean there's something wrong. I mean, there can be something wrong, but-"

Jane cut her off. "But isn't that dangerous or something?"

"Not really. There is a 1% possibility of abortion, but mostly because of efforts and problems in the recovery."

"Aren't you worried that there's something wrong?"

"Jane, of course everyone is always a little worried that something is wrong with the baby since the day they find they're pregnant, but I can't get obsessed with that. Just don't tell your mother, I don't want her to worry."

"OK…"

"Can you come with me?" Jane looked at her sarcastically. "OK, I know what you're going to say. But, this time, you really have to go with me."

"Why, because of the big needle?" Jane said, trying to be funny, but then realized she wasn't actually helping. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm aware of all that." Maura said, and Jane thought she was dealing pretty well with this. "I need you to take me because Addison doesn't let me drive, or any other kind of efforts, after the procedure."

"Sure, honey, I'll drive you. When is it?"

"In two weeks."

"You're taking a few days off, right?"

"I _have _to."

"So how do you plan to hide from my mother the fact that you'll be staying home? You know how she is…"

"I'm not going to hide it from her, I just don't want her to worry for now."

"And to bug your head off, too…" Maura gave her a reproving smile. "What, you know how she can be a pain in the ass!"

"Whatever. Do you want to watch the tape?"

"Sure!" Jane jumped in the couch with excitement. "Let's see if he already has the _Isles mien_!"

…..

_So, what do you think? __**Worried about Maura's amnio**__? I think that, as a rational doctor that she is, she wouldn't be completely freaking out about that._

_I'll try to make the next chapter really quickly._

_Review and tell me what you think ;)_

_See you soon*_


	6. I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone

_Hey guys :) All the serious business takes me more time to write._

_Thank you to all of you that have been reviewing. I'm so glad that there are people, that, as me, don't appreciate Rizzles. To the other ones, I'm sorry, but you have to get over it :D _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…_.._

Those two weeks passed, and Maura seemed nervous, but trying to act calm, even she wasn't really talking about it.

Maura's appointment was in a Thursday, and she had taken the Friday off, despite Jane's attempts to make her take more days off.

Angela didn't know yet, and Jane had tried to convince Maura to call her mother and ask her to come, but she refused instantly.

Jane had taken the Thursday off, to drive Maura and to stay with her, but without her knowing, because she would try to convince Jane that it wasn't necessary. That was Maura problem about everything: she didn't know how to ask for attention. But it was Jane's duty, as her best friend, to give it to her without her needing to ask.

"Maura? You ready?" Jane asked, entering her friend's house, and finding her in the kitchen. "There you are."

"Hey…" The honey blonde quietly greeted her. Something was off, maybe the absence of her usually fancy clothes and high pumps, that were today replaced by a pair of jeans, a basic loose-fitting shirt and flats.

Jane studied her carefully: something in her friend's face told her that her night hadn't been quite restful. She had tried to find a way to stay at Maura's without her thinking she was suffocating her, but she hadn't, so she went home and spent all night and this morning struggling on how to deal with Maura.

"So, you're ready to leave?"

"Yes." Maura answered, grabbing her purse.

The amniocentesis wouldn't be in the clinic, but in the hospital where Dr. Montgomery also worked, which meant they had a bigger trip to make.

Jane tried to start a conversation with Maura for several times in the car trip, but the honey blonde always ended it up with a monosyllabic answer.

Seeing that subtlety wasn't working, the detective decided to try the opposite way. "I know you're nervous, and you have a right to be, but you can't keep everything inside…"

"Hum…" Maura said hesitantly, struggling to whether say or don't say. "There was a value that was a little higher than expected…"

"With the baby?"

"Yes… That happens sometimes. But adding to the fact that I'm over 35… That's why the doctor recommended the amnio…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…. I think that I was afraid of…"

"Turning into a real worry once you verbalized it?" Jane said, turning to look at her. Maura nodded, swallowing hard, and Jane looked for her hand, keeping the other one in the wheel. "Let's try not to worry too much about that now, OK?"

"OK… I'm sorry I keep dropping my problems in you…"

"Hey, that's why I'm here, right?" Jane said, giving her a meaningfully smile.

They arrived to the hospital and headed up to the OB floor, where they immediately ran into Addison, who led them to a room.

"So, Maura, are you ready, darling?"

"Hum hum…" Maura nodded quietly, sitting on the exam table wearing the hospital gown, with Jane by her side.

"We're just waiting for the nurse that will help me, who is finishing a surgery. In the meanwhile, I can tell you about the cautions and the cares you must have, OK?"

Both Jane and Maura nodded. "OK, so, first, after the procedure, you'll have to stay here about an hour. After that, you can go home, but for the next two days, at least, you can't make any kind of efforts, and by that I mean that you have to stay in bed, just getting up to use the bathroom. Will you be spending those days alone?"

A different word escaped from the mouths of both women: a "yes" from Maura, and a determined "no!" from Jane. The honey blonde turned to her friend surprised, but Jane pretended she hadn't heard and was fixating the doctor.

"What you mean _no_?" Maura asked confused.

"I took today off to stay with you." Jane replied raising her eyebrow to Maura, making Addison chuckle. "And I'm probably taking tomorrow off."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine on my own."

Jane was preparing to reply, but it was the doctor who answered. "Actually, it's better that she's staying with you. I don't usually like to leave my pos-amniocentesis patients alone."

"Ahah! I win!" Jane said, sticking off her tongue to Maura.

"So…" Addison said, turning to Jane. "…If you're staying with her, make sure she only leaves bed for bathroom. And careful with getting up and lying down. Oh, and the ideal would be that she stayed in bed until Saturday. After Sunday she can switch to the couch." Jane nodded, and Addison turned back to Maura. "But no further than that. Still not leaving it."

"Do you think I can go back on Monday?" Maura asked, with a slight impression that the answer would be "no".

Addison raised an eyebrow. "If you're referring to go back to couch, yes, you can. Maura, darling, no work next week either."

"But-"

"No "but"s. Considering your work, the time you spend standing up, I don't recommend it. The best you do is to stay home and take it easy during the next week. And the next ones, too, after you return to work. About a month without heavy lifting, hard efforts, anything like that. You're a doctor, and you have to know your limits. Understood?"

"Yes." Maura nodded resignedly.

"OK, this means for the next month, I'll have to carry your purse…" Jane said, and the other two stared at her, confused. "You said no heavy lifting!" She replied with a chuckle, and Maura gave her "very funny" gaze.

…..

"Ready to go home?" Addison asked, entering the room.

The amniocentesis had gone well, and Maura had been resting for about an hour. Jane held her hand the entire time, and, with Addison's kind words during all the procedure, the Medical Examiner had managed to stay calmer than she thought it was possible.

"Yes, please." Maura said, gesturing to get up.

"Easy there." Addison said, resting a hand on her arm. "Remember all I told you? Take it easy."

"I'll make sure she takes it easy, don't worry." Jane assured her.

"Good. Now, you may experience some cramps or liquid loss on the first days. I'm going to prescribe something for the cramps, but if you think anything is out of order, don't hesitate on giving me call."

After all the cautions had been transmitted, Jane and a walking-carefully Maura were finally able to leave the hospital. The detective helped her friend to set up in the car and then drove to Maura's.

"Relieved this part is over?" Jane asked, with a smile.

"Yes… Now the results…"

"Hey, you said yourself that this happens sometimes, the higher value. Let's hope for the best. Are you comfortable in there?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"Good. Now, when you arrive home, you're going straight to bed and I'll come up with something to lunch. Any craving? Oh, please, don't ask _legume, entrée, _and those weird names, because you know I can't cook them."

Maura quietly smiled. "Actually, I'm not very hungry…"

"You gotta eat. Does pasta seem fine to you?"

"Yes…" The honey blonde answered, resigned.

"Do you want to dress something more comfortable? Like sweat pants or something?" Jane asked, when they arrived to Maura's room.

"Open that closet, please, and grab me a pair of PJ's pants and that coral hooded sweatshirt." Maura said, carefully sitting in the bed.

"How does Dr. Fancy Clothes has a hooded sweatshirt?" Jane said, playfully, helping Maura getting dressed.

"I got it when I was in college, because it was really comfy."

"Always useful." Jane said, grabbing some pillows. "OK, now you snuggle in here, and I'm going to cook some pasta. Luckily, by dinner, my mother will probably be here and she will certainly cook us something decent.

"Did you tell her?" Maura asked, grabbing a blanket.

"No, but she will soon, right? And she will start to bug your head off…"

"It's OK. I like to have her around…"

"You keep getting weirder and weirder…" Jane said, leaving to the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes, she returned to the room, already wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt, and Maura studied her from bottom to top.

"What? If I'm staying here, I want to be comfortable too." Jane replied, sitting next to Maura. "The pasta is on the stove. I brought a lot of DVD's for us to watch, and we can find a lot of other stuff to do…"

"Hum hum…" Maura agreed, apparently hiding a grin.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Maura nodded with an uncomfortable expression. "A bit, yes…"

"Well, I'm going to finish lunch, and, after you eat, you can take something for that. OK?" Jane gently asked, patting her leg.

So, after having lunch in bed, the girls spent the afternoon watching comedies, talking, and, without them realizing they needed it, taking a nap.

They were actually both napping when Angela Rizzoli rushed into the room like an hurricane and asked in her squeaky mother-hen voice. "Can you explain me why are you both off work today and _I didn't know about it_?"

….

_**What did you think?**__ I have to say I loved to write this chapter, so I hope you have enjoyed to read it._

_Review and tell me what you think ;)_

_See you soon*_


	7. I know that you can carry on

_Hey guys :) Here's another chapter._

_Thank you to all of you that have been reviewing. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

….

Angela Rizzoli was known, besides other _lovely _characteristics of her personality, for being a loud person. And the mainly reason why she was loud was because she cared. _Too much_. And she worried. _Too much_. And she was the first one making a huge deal about something. That's why she was the _Empress of Worry, _the _Queen of Drama. _And the main thing she worried aboutwas her kids. And Maura was now definitely one of her kids.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you two in bed?" Angela's voice abruptly took Maura and Jane out of her nap.

"Geez, Ma…!" Jane said, stroking her hair out of her face, revealing a pair of sleepy eyes.

"_So?" _She asked again in her squeaky voice.

"Angela, I…" Maura mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Maura, is it you, darling?" Angela asked, with concerned eyes, dropping her things in the floor and approaching the bed.

"Thanks, Ma, what if it's me? I bet you wouldn't be that worried!"

"Don't be ingrate, Janie." She replied, sitting in the edge of the bed, next to Maura. "Are you sick, sweetie?"

"Ma, careful with her, she just had an amniocentesis."

"_What_?" Angela practically yelled. "Why? What's going on? Is something wrong with the baby? Oh my god, how are feeling, darling?"

"Ma!" Jane growled.

"It's OK, Jane." Maura said, under all the deliriums from Angela. "Angela, please calm down. I'm fine now, everything went well. There was a value a little higher in the previous exam, so the doctor recommended the amnio. There's no need to panic. I didn't want you to worry. And I still don't want to."

"Oh honey, it's inevitable for me to worry." The older woman admitted, her eyes watering.

"Ma, don't start crying."

"How long do you have to stay in bed, sweetie?" Angela asked with a sniffle, patting Maura's leg.

"Until Saturday. And I'll stay home next week."

"Good you're staying here, Janie."

"Oh, Jane is just staying today. Tomorrow she will return to work, right?"

"Uhuh. _Wrong._ Don't try to fool me, I'm not leaving you alone, not while you're stuck in bed." Jane said, fiercely crossing her arms over her chest.

"What if I change my tomorrow shift to Saturday?" Angela asked. "That way, you can work tomorrow, Jane, and you're home with her Saturday?"

"Angela, really, it's not necessary. I'll be fine on my own." Maura said, feeling she was putting them two in too much effort.

"Maura, stop. I think it can be that way, Ma. Is it OK for you, Maur?"

"If you insist…" Maura replied with a small smile, shrugging.

"Good, so it's all set. Ma, now can you _please _cook us dinner? I cooked some shitty pasta for lunch. And Maura could really use some decent food."

"Of course, honey." Angela said with a caring smile, although Jane could sense she was talking to Maura and not to her daughter. "I'll start preparing."

"See?" Jane said, when Angela left the room. "Like I said it's for you, she'll make something really good."

Maura chuckled, although she knew how much Angela cared for her.

"You think you can handle a whole day with her? She'll drive you crazy!"

"Don't be mean, Jane, she's just caring. And worried… She's a mother."

"Talking about it…" Jane started, hesitant. "Shouldn't you call your mother?"

"Yes…"

"She said she was going to support you. Don't you think she'll be a little angry if you've been through this and didn't call her?"

"You're probably right… I have to call her. Can you get me my phone, please?"

Jane got off the bed and got Maura's phone. "OK, I'm leaving so you can talk privately. And I'll tell the _parrot_ to stay out of here."

"Parrot?" Maura asked, confused.

"My mother." Jane said in a matter of fact tone, and then they burst out laughing.

Jane quietly closed Maura's door room, and found Angela next to the stove.

"Ma, Maura's calling her mother, let's not interrupt her."

"OK…" Angela answered with a sniffle.

Jane sat on the couch and turned on the TV, but started noticing sniffles that didn't allow her to focus. She tried to ignore them, but they just got louder and closer. She turned around and caught Angela trying to wipe off tears of her face.

"Ma, why are you crying?"

Angela sniffled harder. "You'd say I'm being ridiculous… like you always do."

"Ma…" Jane mumbled, getting up and leaning in the counter next to the stove. "C'mon, you're being mean to me."

"No, I'm not, you know I'm telling the truth. You're always against me, mocking at me, being mean to me… Maura is always the sweet one, to me… You know I love her like my own daughter. She was so happy about the baby. And now… I can't help being worried…" Angela finally let out, covering the tears with her hands.

Jane reluctantly pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you hated hugging." Angela said, with a muffled chuckle.

"I _do_, but I knew it help you." She said, smiling at her mother teary face. "Maura will be fine, Ma. _Your grandchild _will be fine. We just have to support her. She's worrying enough herself."

….

On Friday, Jane managed to stay just until around 3pm in the precinct, knowing that Maura should be sick and tired of putting up with her mother.

Maura's call to Constance had gone better than expected: she immediately offered to come right away, but Maura said there was no need, that she wasn't alone, and also because of her mother's installation, Sunday on Praga. Resigned, Constance assured her that after the installation, she would catch the earliest flight on Monday and be with her during the rest of the week. Maura couldn't say no. That woman was a box of surprises.

"Maura, Ma, I'm home!" Jane said, entering Maura's house. "Ma…? Here you are!" She greeted them. Maura was wearing her hooded sweatshirt, _again_, which was odd for Jane to see: in any other kind of situation, be off her designer-made clothes would be an impossible task for Maura. Angela was sitting in the edge of the other side of the bed, holding open an album and surrounded by some loose photos. "Ah… I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing!"

"Your mother is showing me photos of you and your brothers."

"Ma…!" Jane growled, reluctantly dragging herself to the bed. "I thought that we'd agreed that those would never see the daylight again."

"Aw, Jane…" Maura chuckled. "You have really cute pictures."

"Maura loved that one with Frankie showing off his _weenie_."

"Such a pervert, Maur!" Jane said, teasing her friend. "Speaking of Frankie, he, Frost and Frankie, they all wish you a speedy recovery." Both Maura and Angela turned to her with a mix of surprise and worry in her eyes. "No, _of course _I didn't tell them. I said you were sick, and that the doctor had ordered you to stay home next week. Frankie even repeated "Maura, sick?" like it was the weirdest thing in the world, but I immediately cut him off."

Maura nodded with a sincere smile. "Good."

"Oh, and Frost said, knowing you as he does, that you should be getting really bored, so he borrowed you his PlayStation and some games, including Super Mario, which I _totally_ want to play!"

"That's amazing. But you'll have to teach me how to play, if you want us to play together, because I've never played Mario."

"No?" Jane asked astonished. "Well, of course you haven't, Constance Isles must be against video games."

"Yes, something like that…" Maura admitted.

"OK, girls, I'm getting you something to eat, alright?" Angela asked, getting up. "And don't try to tell me you're not hungry, Maura, because I'm not buying it. I'm making the best chocolate croissants ever."

"Good, bring me a dozen." Jane said, settling next to Maura.

The rest of the Friday passed calmly, with both women watching a movie and playing a bit of Super Mario, until Maura realized that the gaming position required a bit of pressure on her belly, so they stopped. They had dinner, an amazing fish cooked by Angela, all reunited in Maura's bed, and, after a bit of talking, Maura was visibly tired, which was weird, considering she had spent the day doing absolutely nothing. She fell asleep while Jane was still cleaning up some things around the room. The detective arranged her covers and tucked her in the bed, already leaving a space for herself, and then quietly left the room. Angela was in the couch watching a soup opera and she crashed on the pillow next to her mother.

"Seriously, Ma, you must have cracked her head up today. She's already sleeping!"

…..

_**What did you think?**__ I thought it was time for some truce between Angela and Jane._

_Next chapter will probably be Maura returning to work._

_Review and tell me what you think ;)_

_See you soon*_


	8. I've kept this bottled inside

_Hey guys. I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took, but writer's block hit me hard this week._

_But here it goes, the biggest chapter so far, over 2 thousand words! :D_

_Hope you guys like it!_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…..

Maura returned to work in the next Monday, after her mother had spent the entire week with her. She had arrived in the Monday morning, and, for the first time in her life, Maura felt like a little child being taken care by her mother, which she never had experienced once a child: when she was sick, her nannies were the ones taking care of her. Now, her mother had stayed with her, sweetly waked her up, bringing her small gifts, such as cupcakes from a famous bakery, among other stuff. Although Maura's favorites were from another tiny bakery next to the police department, from where Angela had brought her some in the previous weekend, she knew her mother would never set a foot in there, so the ME was just happy for the gesture.

"Good morning, mummy's girl!" Jane greeted her in the lobby. "How was the weekend?"

"Good morning, Jane." Maura replied with a smile. "It was nice, but it's good to finally be off my pajamas."

The detective studied her friend from top to bottom. "Hum… Isn't walking those high heels considering a hard effort, which you're supposed to avoid?"

"Don't worry, I'll change into sneakers and scrubs once I arrive to the morgue." Maura assured her, pressing the elevator button. "Besides, my breasts are killing me in this blouse, and I can't even button my pants. That's why I brought this jacket."

Jane burst out laughing. "I never realized pregnancy would change you this much!"

"Keep your voice down, please." Maura demanded. "And what do you mean?"

"Maura, when, in all times, I would even suspect that I would see you all sloppy one day?"

"I'm not sloppy! I just happen to have a baby bump and no maternity clothes, because I haven't been in mood for shopping!" The honey blonde pouted, but suddenly looked around, worried that someone had heard.

Jane considered for a while about offering herself to go, but in the meanwhile, the elevator to morgue arrived and Maura stepped in. "Ah… Want me to go with you?" She finally let out, rolling over her eyes.

"Where, to the morgue?"

"_Shopping_, Maura."

"Oh. But you hate shopping, Jane!"

"I do…"

"Yes, you do, and I can't drag you like that with me…"

"Why didn't you go with your mother?"

"You know how my mother is. When we shop, she's unbearable. And she already left." Maura said, holding the elevator's door.

"Well, I was going to suggest my mother, but then you mentioned unbearable…."

"Oh, do you think she would come with me?" Maura asked, excited.

"Of course! But the point is, do you want to go with her?"

"Sure! I'll ask her later. I've to go now. See you later." Maura said, when the door closed.

_Weirder and weirder…_ Jane thought to herself.

….

Jane decided to take a break during the morning to go check on Maura.

"Maur?" Jane called, entering the morgue, where Maura was in a middle of an autopsy. "There you are."

"Hey. Remember me to never again allow Dr. Pike to replace me when I'm off."

"Why?" Jane chuckled, sitting on a empty exam table. "Did he sit in your chair?"

"Probably, and also because there are a lot of overdue things, as you can imagine after he's been here an entire week." Maura growled, fiercely using the bone saw.

"Damn, you're angry!" The detective chuckled again.

"And hungry too! My stomach is used to having my mother or yours bringing it food all the time. I already gained 6 pounds, you know?"

"My mother surely has something for you, safe from Stanley's filth."

"Yes, but I can't go to the cafeteria in my scrubs, and I can't certainly dress my clothes, unless I want everyone to know already." Maura replied, putting down the bone saw and taking off the mask.

"C'mon, people aren't paying that much attention to a change of a few centimeters on your waist."

Maura raised both her eyebrows, while opening her lab coat and straightening the black scrubs.

Jane widened her eyes. "OK, I have to admit, that's not a few centimeters." The honey blonde gave her friend her "I-told-you-so" look. "But, Maura, you can't hide it forever…"

"I can't, but I don't want anyone else to know until the results come back." She declared, and Jane realized she shouldn't push it.

Maura had had one single break down about the results: she burst out in tears while they were watching a movie in the previous Sunday. But that was all. She was doing her best to remain positive, but, as the date of the results was approaching, the idea of having to face reality was getting scarier.

"Which is when, again? Have you talked to Doctor Montgomery?" Jane asked quietly.

"No, she said she would call when they were ready, which can be any day after Thursday. Until then, all I can do to get distracted is focus on work."

"And eat." Jane teased her, earning a genuine smile.

"And eat. Speaking of it…"

"Yeah, I know, you're hungry." Jane said getting up. "I'll tell my mom to bring you something."

"Thank you." Maura said, with a smile that made her get dimples.

…..

The week went well: Maura, after a long shopping session with an excited Angela and a bored Jane, finally got maternity clothes, like trousers she could button and fashionable loose-fitting blouses that allowed her to keep her secret.

The first field-case after her return was on Thursday, also the day Maura was suppose to wait her results at any minute.

She changed her hedges by her working boots, to be more comfortable on the crime scene.

Once they arrived, they immediately realized things wouldn't be smoothly around there: it was a gang neighborhood, and, unhappy with the police presence, people were furious and unbearable.

"Geez, the tempers are bad in here!" Jane said, and approached Frankie. "What do we have, Frankie? Some addict who couldn't pay his bills?"

"Actually, no…" Maura said, revealing the body. "White female, about 20 years, petite, blonde, shows several stabs in the abdomen. Jewelry, expensive clothes…."

"So, she didn't belong here. How did she get here?"

"There are evidences of struggling and… What is this…?"

"A button! Is there a brand?" Jane asked, taking a look at the furious crowd. "We better make this quick, before they break the safety perimeter and come kick us."

"Yes, there is a brand. And we have another well-raised person. A guy, actually, because this is a boy's brand."

"So, how do two rich kids end up in a gangster neighborhood?"

"She has skin under her fingernails, I can get DNA." Maura said, getting up.

"Good, let me just talk to Frost, to see if he can get any surveillance tapes around here, which I doubt. You can wait for me in the car."

"No, I'll stay here." Maura said, checking her phone one more time. Nothing. _I'm driving crazy_. She took a look around the crowd: it was a colored people neighborhood, and there were men and women all of them struggling and yelling at the police, some of them with little children attached to their hip or holding to their legs. A little boy and a little girl with a pink dress, holding hands, caught Maura's attention. He should be around 5 years old, but she surely wasn't more than 3, and they both look so scared. But there was something behind them that also caught Maura's attention: a white guy squatting behind them. She could see some scratches in his face, Nike sneakers and… an unbuttoned branded shirt. She looked around to find Jane, but if she yelled at her, that would be too obvious.

Maura herself couldn't understand why, but she found herself subtlety crossing the safe perimeter, pulling up the yellow tape and stepping into the furious crowd, straight to the guy, who was now distracted on his phone.

"OK, so we can't get any tape. I was expecting that. Maura says she can surely get us some DNA." Jane was saying to Frost, and took a look around. "Speaking of it, where is Maura?"

Maura was walking miraculously intact in the crowd, in a straight line to the guy.

"Hey, what's Doctor Isles doing in the crowd?" Korsak asked.

"What?" Jane yelled, and spotted the honey blonde in her red jacket. "Has she completely lost her mind?" The detective started to run to the perimeter, followed by Frost and Korsak.

The white guy caught Maura glaring at him, got up, and started to walk away. The ME quickened her pace and continued to follow him.

In the meanwhile, Jane, Frost and Korsack were unable to step into the crowd to follow Maura: the civilians could let the doctor in, but not the obvious cops.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jane continuously mumbled, trying by all mean to step in the crowd.

"Maura must know what she's doing." Frost pointed out.

"She's pregnant!" Jane let out, in total despair, and the jaws of both her partners fell.

In that moment, a very strong fist had just touched Maura's cheek hard enough to make her fall on the floor. The guy she was chasing had started to push and kick and punch people in order to start a fight so he could escape, and Maura had just been caught in the middle of that.

"Shit!" Frost muttered, seeing Maura fall.

Jane grabbed her gun and shot to the air, causing a wave of panic. "EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE, NOW!" She ran between some of the people that hadn't left, with Frost and Korsak pushing people away. She reached Maura, who was on the floor. "Maura! Maura, are you OK?"

The honey blonde managed to sit and stroke some hair out of her face, revealing a small cut in the cheek. "Yes, yes, I think I'm fine."

Jane and Frost helped her up, and Korsak grabbed her purse. "What were you thinking, doc?" Frost asked, holding her steady.

"I s-saw the guy. The guy who killed the girl."

"And you decided to jump in a crowd of furious people to catch him? Have you completely lost your mind?" Jane yelled at her.

"You were too far to reach him."

Korsak put a hand on Jane's arm to calm her down before she started yelling again, and asked. "Doctor, have you hit your head?"

"No, Sergeant, I don't think so."

"Your back? Your belly?"

"No, I didn't instantly fall, I leaned on some people and then ended up in the floor."

"Good. Are you feeling fine?"

"Yes, I am. I mean, except for my cheek, that burns a little…"

"Of course it does, you got punched! C'mon, let's get you to Dr. Montgomery to make sure you're fine!" Jane said, holding her arm and dragging her off there.

"Hey, doc?" Frost called, and she turned her head. "Congratulations!" He and Korsak said at the same time.

"Thank you." She replied, with a shy smile, while Jane dragged her off there.

"Crazy! Completely lost your mind! It could have been much worse! You could have got stabbed, or shot! How does the most rational person on earth do something _this stupid_?" Jane almost yelled, furious, pacing around Dr. Montgomery's office, while she was stitching up Maura's cheek.

"Jane, you spent the entire car trip yelling at me. I got it, what I did was stupid."

"Stupid? Stupid is an understatement!"

"OK, Maura, we've checked the baby, everything's fine, you don't seem to have hit your head. But I have to agree with Jane on this: what you did was extremely reckless. Specially still recovering from an amniocentesis."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I think the stress of the results is affecting my ability to think straight."

"Well, you can't stop worrying about those." Doctor Montgomery said, reaching an envelope on her desk.

Maura shared an anxious look with Jane. "Do you mean…?"

"The results are negative." Addison said with a smile, handing the envelope to Maura. "Everything is fine."

"Oh my god, seriously?" She asked, her eyes watering. Doctor Montgomery nodded.

"Awesome, Maur!" Jane said, forgetting her anger and hugging her. "I told you everything would be fine!"

And in that moment, Maura knew that was true: everything was fine, and she was happier than ever.

…..

_What did you think guys? :D I wanted to make this happen a long time ago, and I also didn't know how to make Maura tell the guys about the baby, so I came up with this!_

_Maybe it's time for the father to know, don't you think? :) _

_Reviews give me strength to keep writing ;)_

_See you soon*_


	9. I'm gonna be there all of the way

_Hey guys :) so, this one started to be a shitty transitional chapter, but I think ended up being a little bit better than expected :)_

_Hope you guys like it!_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…..

"So, why the invitation for the dinner?" Frankie asked, when Angela opened the door of Maura's house.

Jane shared a confused look with her mother.

"Don't you know the news?" Angela asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"What news? I've been sleeping all day, I'm making nights this week." Frankie said, sitting next to Jane on Maura's couch. "So, sis, what's the news?"

Jane stared at him for a while, and then turned her attention to the TV, taking a sip of her beer, and handing one to her brother. "That's Maura's business."

"What's wrong with Maura?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with Maura." Angela assured, checking the food in the oven. "She's pregnant."

"Maura's what?" Frankie asked, spitting beer on his shirt.

"A baby, Frankie. You do know where babies come from, don't you?" Jane asked, sarcastically.

"But-When-How…?" He mumbled, unable to form decent sentences.

"I don't really have to explain you how, do I, Frankie?" Maura said from behind him, hiding a chuckle.

"Maura!" He exclaimed, getting up, really quickly. "Ah-ah… C-congratulations."

"Thank you." She replied with a smile, watching Jane containing her chuckle toward her little brother's discomfort.

"Oh my god, how did you got that? Are you OK?" Frankie asked, pointing at Maura's cheek, where a small bandage covered the stitches. "Here, c-come sit in here." He said, clumsy, guiding her to the couch.

"I..." Maura started, but Jane cut her.

"She decided to get all "Lara Croft" and stepped into a furious crowd." Jane said, giving her an evil glare. The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Angela yelled. "Hey guys!" She greeted Frost and Korsak at the door.

"Them two? Can anyone tell me what is this dinner about?" Frankie asked, confused.

"Is it because doctor Isles got punched by some black guy?" Korsak asked, also confused.

"Frost, you punched Maura?" Jane asked, faking a gasp, making all of them laugh.

"No, actually, it's because I was waiting for some lab results assuring that everything was fine to tell you about the baby. But they came out negative, so everything's fine." Maura let out.

"So you're…?" Frost asked, mysteriously.

"Four and half months pregnant…" Maura answered, with a shy smile.

"…with an healthy baby!" Korsak finished.

"With an healthy baby!" Maura repeated.

Everybody started to cheering and congratulating her, but, of course, the most effusive was Angela, who almost suffocated Maura with a hug and a kiss in the forehead.

"So, who's hungry, guys?"

….

The dinner was very nice and everyone was in a really good mood after Maura's good news. Between all the jokes and the laughing and the wine, that Maura wasn't allowed to take, she was sitting alone in the table, after Jane and the guys had moved to the couch to watch baseball. She decided to join Angela on the dishes, even she had told her to stay off.

"Jane and the guys are talking about baseball, Angela. Let me help you." Maura said, before Angela had the time to tell her go sit. She grabbed a towel and started to dry up the dishes.

"Did you call your mother to tell her the good news?" Angela asked.

"I did. She was relieved."

"I imagine."

They remained in silence, Maura turning her back to the sink and watching her friends interact.

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetie?" Angela asked gently, after finishing the dishes.

The honey blonde smiles shyly. "The last weeks have been a little rough… So, I'm happy everything is fine now…" She said, looking into the distance.

"But there's something more in there, right?" Angela asked, studying her carefully.

The honey blonde remained silence for a few moments, and then took a deep breath. "It's just… I'm not used to having… So much people around me… Caring for me… _Friends…"_

Angela passed an arm over the younger woman shoulders. "You have all of us now, darling."

….

When everybody finally left, even Angela, who insisted on leaving only when everything was tidied up and in place, Jane and Maura were finally able to crash on the couch.

"I know it's a little late, but do you want a movie night?" Maura asked, settling in the couch.

"Sure! If you're up to it. After all, you're the one carrying a baby, tiredness is your business." Jane chuckled, getting up to pick up a movie. "What do you want to watch?"

"A comedy, please."

"Comedy it is." Jane said, putting a CD on the DVD player.

"Oh no. You chose…?" Maura asked, in an awkward tone.

"Yes. You love it. What's the problem?"

"The problem is… That." Maura let out, closing her eyes, when a very sexy actor appeared naked on the screen.

"What's wrong with him?" Jane asked confused.

"Nothing's wrong with him. Something's wrong with me. I desperately need sex!" Maura admitted, resigned.

The detective couldn't contain a laugh. "Maura!"

"What? It's true. I don't have sex since this happened!" Maura exclaimed, pointing at her swollen belly.

"And it was one hell of an event!"

"Yes, but that doesn't make me any less desperate right now!"

"You can always try Pike. I think he must be eager to find more about your anatomy…" Jane said, faking a seducing tone.

"Jane, my sickness is over. Don't make her return, please." Maura said, sternly, making Jane burst out laughing. "I just wanted a male individual with nice long bones and a nice torso… like that…" She sighed, pointing at the TV. Jane continued to laugh at her friend's despair until she felt her suddenly shift in the couch, letting out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" The detective asked, quickly turning to her.

"Oh my god. It moved." Maura said, completely taken off guard. "My baby moved, Jane!"

"Seriously?" Jane mumbled.

"Yes!" Maura exclaimed, her eyes shining, while she guided her hand trough her belly. "It's moving!" Jane was also taken off guard, and didn't know what to do or to say. Maura turned to her. "Do you want feel it?"

"Hell yeah!" The detective said, jumping in the couch. Maura held her hand where she could feel the baby moving the most. "Maura, this is amazing! Hey, baby, I'm your aunt Janie. I'll save you when your mother bugs your head off." Maura poked her arm playfully. "But if you turn out a pervert like her, I'll have to arrest you!"

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, in a mix of surprise and amusement. "The baby can hear already, so don't say those things!"

"Hear? Really?" Jane asked surprised, but then worry took over. "Oh no, I keep cursing when I'm with you. Do you think it will be born already saying bad words?" She tried to remain serious, but she couldn't help to start laughing, followed by Maura. "Do you want to resume the movie?"

"Yes, of course, I'm way to excited to sleep. Not that I'll be paying much attention to the rest of the movie." The honey blonde admitted with a smile, her hand in her belly.

…..

In the next morning, Jane woke up sprawled all over Maura's couch with sounds of a frying pan and plates.

"So, _tiredness is my business_, you said?" Maura said, with a chuckle. "I'm not the one who fell asleep during the movie."

"You didn't because you had something to be entertained with…" Jane mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You're right, I was only able to sleep when the little one decided was time for him too. I'm making Eggs Benedict, come eat before they get cold."

Jane clumsily dragged herself to Maura's counter. "How will I get ready for work? I still have to go to my place, at least to pick up my clothes…"

"Lt. Cavanaugh called and said we just have to be at the precinct by 10, there is a seminar for all of us."

"Good, more time to take a nap…" Jane replied, with a yawn.

"Anyway, I have to send a report to another department. You start eating that I'll join in a minute." Maura said, turning on her computer. Jane continued to sleepy eat her eggs, unable to contain several yawns, but was interrupted by a sudden call from Maura. "Jane?"

"Hum… What?" Jane mumbled, turning around on her chair, facing Maura's worried face.

"Ian sent me an e-mail."

…..

_**So, Ian sent an e-mail. Will Maura take the chance to tell him? Will she keep the secret from him until he appears again?**_

_Like I always say, guys, review, because having and reading reviews are my main source of inspiration ;)_

_See you soon*_


	10. When all the hope is gone

_Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the delay, but it was quite an emotional week. Me and my BFF are separated by the first time in 14 years, that hit me really hard. I know you're there :D_

_Hope you guys like it!_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…_._

_Hello, Maura, my darling._

_How have you been?_

_Here in Malawi, it's over 40ºC, and, as you can remember, there are a very few fresh places._

_I got a chance to send you an e-mail because some members of a foundation came here and I was able to use their Internet connection._

_The project is going really well, I got them to accept my plans, so, the construction must be about to start. I hope that in the next three years, my plans for this place are finally accomplished. _

_I really enjoyed the time we spend together, as always. You know how much I love you. Our last time together was unforgettable._

_With love, Ian._

…_._

Maura read the e-mail several times, with Jane, who had jumped off her seat, right behind her. The honey blonde let out a sight. "See? Next three years." She covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, c'mon…" Jane said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "If you tell him, maybe it'll change things. He's the father after all, Maura…"

"I don't know, Jane…" She said, the sadness Jane hadn't seen in the previous weeks, after they'd found out about the results, invading her face again.

"I'll never know if you never try. C'mon, I've never seen you this insecure. Answer his e-mail."

Maura took a deep breath and turned to the computer. After a few seconds of staring at the screen, she asked, somehow to herself. "What am I going to say? _Hey, glad you're OK, by the way, you got me pregnant?_"

"No. Tell him you need to talk to him. Urgently. And ask him to call you."

The Medical Examiner stood still for some instants, but then resignedly started to type.

"OK, I've send it. Now what?"

"Now you wait for him to answer. And come eat your breakfast before it gets even colder. And we're gonna be late."

When they arrived to the precinct, everyone was already reunited, waiting for the seminar to begin. Frankie saw them in the doorway and called. "Maura! I got a seat for you!"

They crossed the room to go meet him, but there was only a seat next to him. He arranged the chair for Maura to sit, and she smiled at him as she sat down. "Thank you."

"Hum… Frankie? What about my seat?" Jane asked, sternly, seeing no place for her to sit.

"Oh, I could get this one for Maura, to make sure she wouldn't be standing up."

"Ahah, very funny, get up."

"Jane, this is my seat."

"I don't care. I wanna seat."

"But-"

"No "but's", Frankie. Up!"

He resignedly got up, and Jane occupied his seat next to Maura, who was giving her a disapproving look. "What?"

"You were mean to him. He was just being nice to me."

"Hum hum… He's been too nice for you, lately…" Jane started, mysteriously.

"I think he was really surprised about the baby news…"

"Is that all…?" Jane asked, looking at her friend suspiciously.

Maura's jaw fell and she started to clumsily mumble."But-No-You're-… Jane, what do you mean by that? You don't know what you're saying. Your brother doesn't… have feelings for me."

"Uh-hum…If you say so…" Jane muttered. "Now let's shut up, before Cavanaugh comes to yell at us."

Maura found herself unable to pay attention to the seminar. There was a lot going through her mind in that moment: Ian, the e-mail, the baby… His words kept echoing through her mind. _You know how much I love you. Our last time together was unforgettable. Unforgettable… Tell me about it_, Maura thought to herself, her hand holding her belly. She was starting to get that habit: whenever a situation, or even her thoughts, were getting too crowded and confused, she would hold her belly, trying to protect the tiny life inside her from that. _You and I are going to be just fine, little guy. _

….

When the seminar ended, everyone resolutely clapped, although most of them hadn't pay attention to one single word. Maura and Jane got up, and were heading to their respective floors, when Cavanaugh stopped them.

"You got a case, Rizzoli."

"Yes, sir. Has anyone sent me the information of the case?"

"Frost is waiting for you in the car."

"Can I go with you? Or I'll go pick up my car instead?" Maura asked.

"Nonsense, you're coming with us…"

"Actually, Dr. Isles… I've called dr. Pike to take over this case."

"Why?" Maura asked, confused.

"I thought it was better for you not to handle this case-" Cavanaugh started, but the honey blonde cut him off.

"Las time I checked, I was the Chief Medical Examiner, so every decision of this type passes by me."

"You're right, but, considering your condition-"

"It's not because I'm pregnant that I'm going to be incapable of doing my job!" Maura didn't know why she had decided to snap at Cavanaugh, that was somehow her chief. But she felt so emotional lately that she took everything personally and would snap at the smallest things.

Jane was completely astonished by Maura's sudden explosion of anger, but kept quiet and looking at her shoes. Cavanaugh seemed a bit astonished as well, especially because Maura was always calm and polite.

"And now, if you excuse me, I'll head to the car." The honey blonde said calmly, and headed out.

Jane stayed still and hesitantly looked up to her lieutenant, excepting to find him fuming. But instead of that, he had some sort of a mix of pride and worry in his expression. "Just keep an eye on her, Rizzoli." He said, and left.

Jane also left to find Maura already on Frost's car, sitting on the passenger seat. Usually she would pick at her for stealing her seat, but, this time, Jane was sure that not even her gun would save her from "hurricane Maura".

Despite her sudden bad mood, Maura spent the trip talking to Frost in a light mood, although Jane knew she was wondering why Cavanaugh had said that.

They arrived to a gas station in the middle of an industrial park. "Ah-oh! Dirty place, Maura's leaving…" Jane said, teasing her friend, who just narrowed the eyes to her. They headed to the police perimeter to meet Frankie.

"M-Maura. What are you- I thought Pike was coming…"

Jane held her breath, waiting to see her little brother getting slapped by an hormonal tsunami. But Maura calmly answered. "Yes, but there was a change of plans."

Frankie pulled Jane's arm and took her aside. "Jane, this is a not good idea."

"Frankie, stop being ridiculous. Maura being pregnant doesn't make her incapable of doing her job!"

"Jane!" Frankie growled. "It's a kid! It's a little girl!"

Jane's eyes widened and she turned around. "Maura, maybe you sho-"

But it was too late: Maura had already lifted up the white sheet. _Now I understand what Cavanaugh meant. _Her heart sunk and her stomach was in knots. Facing her it was a girl who shouldn't be more than 10 years old, with curly dark brown hair. Her face was covered in blood, so as her body. There were marks on her wrists and ankles. She noticed something else, and she suppressed a sudden wave of nausea.

"Hum…" She cleared her throat, feeling every single glance of her colleagues on her. "The victim is a female, about ten years old. It shows evidences of several intense beating." She swallowed hard, preparing for the next. "There's some evidence of… sexual abuse. The marks on her wrists and ankles indicate she was kept captivated for several… for a while."

"OK, guys, everyone doing what they're supposed." Jane yelled, and everyone dispersed. She saw Maura turning around and heading to the little store next to the gas station.

"Frost." Jane called, pointing at the store.

He nodded in agreement. "I got this."

Jane went inside, and asked the man behind the counter. "Bathroom?" He pointed to the back of the store. Jane headed to there, and, in the second she got in, she heard Maura throwing up in one of the cabinets, the last one at the bottom. The door was opened and Maura was kneeling on the floor, in the dirtiest bathroom Jane had ever seen. And that was one hell of a goal, considering that she had already played a hooker. She squatted down to hold Maura's hair, but said nothing, knowing that her friend was spitting not only the contents of her stomach, but also the whirl of emotions that were hitting her.

….

_**So, what did you guys think? Ian's subject will return later.**_

_The next chapter will have some cute stuff :)_

_Reviews are very welcome._

_See you soon*_


	11. We're gonna see the world on Part I

_Hey guys. This chapter was huge, so I had to split it._

_The chapters may take about a week from now on, because vacations are over. __**But the part II of this chapter will be published in the middle of next week. **_

_Hope you guys like it!_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…_._

When Maura finally seemed to be over, Jane grabbed her arm to gently pull her back up.

"Maura, don't let this affect you too much…"

"How can't I?" Maura yelled, her voice choked by tears, cleaning her mouth. "That's someone's kid, Jane. Someone's _baby. _How can I, or anyone else, think about having kids when this kind of things _keeps happening_?"

Jane didn't know what to say, because there wasn't actually anything she could say to make the situation better: Maura was right, that kind of things kept happening, how could anyone be sure their kids were safe?

Jane pulled her to her embrace, and she sobbed uncontrollably into Jane's chest. The brunette fondled her hair gently, trying to calm her down. When she finally seemed to be getting calmer and the sobs were less frequent. "Maura, look at me. Wipe that tears from your face. You're strong. You won't get affected by this, OK? You're strong, you have to remember that." Jane said, still fondling her hair gently.

Maura clumsily wiped off her tears and swallowed hard. " I-I c-can't take this c-case, J-Jane."

"I know. I'll call Pike." Jane said, looking at her empathically. "Now, fresh up your face, and we're getting out of here." Maura took a look at the sink, which seemed completely filthy. Jane understood her look, and added. "OK, actually you look awesome, no need to water."

"I can't go outside already, Jane. They'll all stare at me."

"OK, we don't need to. We stay here for a while."

Maura just nodded, grabbing some tissues to dry her face. They kept quiet, Jane pacing around, when they started to notice a whimper. At first, the detective thought it was Maura starting to cry again, but it wasn't. She seemed to be noticing it too.

"What's this?"

"It sounds like… sobs."

"From where?"

"I don't know. Probably from one of these cabinets." Jane grabbed her gun and started to open them one by one with her foot. Maura followed her, hesitantly checking inside. They arrived to a closed one, and Jane nodded to Maura. "Step back." She kicked the door as hard she could and it slammed against the wall, making a huge bang. The opened door revealed a small girl trying to protect herself in the corner, a mix of blood and tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god." Maura let out, looking at the small girl, who seemed terrified.

Then, all of a sudden, the man who previously was behind the counter entered the bathroom. "I heard some noise, what's going on?" He asked, casually, but suddenly pulled a gun at Jane. She immediately pushed Maura into the cabinet, and the men was about to pull the trigger, but she was faster and shot him twice in the chest.

When Jane pushed her to the cabinet, Maura tried her best not to fall, but ended up sitting on the dirty floor. And when the shots echoed, her instinct was to put the little girl in her arms, who didn't refuse and snuggled urgently in her lap.

Jane made sure the guy was dead, and the returned to the cabinet. "You're OK, Maur?"

Frost burst into the door. "I heard shots."

"Run a background on this guy. I think he has something to do with these girls." Jane said, approaching Frost and lowering her voice.

"_Girls?"_ Frost asked, confused.

"Yeah, we found a little one in here."

"Dead?" Jane shook her head. "Is she OK?"

"Kind of. She's with Maura. I think she may be in shock."

"Is the doc OK?" He asked, carefully.

"She'll be fine." Jane sighed. "Go check on this bastard."

He nodded and left. Jane approached the cabinet where Maura was. The girl was holding onto the honey blonde like she was her life saving boat, crying and staining Maura's expensive maternity clothes with blood. "You OK, Maur?" The detective asked again.

"I'm OK. But I don't think I can say the same about her…" She said, looking at the light brown headed girl, stroking her back gently. "Sweetie? Can you look at me?" The girl reluctantly looked up to Maura. "You're safe now. We're not gonna hurt you, OK? I'm Maura. Can you tell me your name?" The girl shook her head. "No? What about your age, can you tell me your age?" She managed to show Maura four fingers. "You're four? That's great." Maura said, trying to put up a happy voice, but looking at Jane with a worried expression. "We should get up, don't you think? It's pretty dirty in here." The girl nodded. Maura tried to get up, which was now getting difficult with her baby bump, not to mention the girl.

"Here, sweetie, come here." Jane said, trying to reach out for her hand to get her up, but the girl curled up on Maura.

"It's OK. Just give me a hand, please." Maura asked, and, with Jane's help, she got up with the girl in her arms.

"That isn't good for your back." Jane warned.

"I know. But she's pretty light, actually." The honey blonde said, and she placed the girl in her hip, so she could take a look at her. "So, sweetie, you have a scratch in there." She pointed, perfectly aware that it was more likely a deep cut, made by something sharp. "How did you get that?" The little girl managed to point at the guy on the floor, and both Maura and Jane felt a sudden urge to kick him hard. "This is Jane. Is it OK if she puts a little bit of water there to make it better?" She asked, motioning to Jane. The girl looked at Jane, trying to understand if she should trust her or not. "She's really nice, you know." She nodded, and Jane watered some tissues to carefully clean her face.

"She must have been kidnapped. So as the other one. And maybe this guy had an accomplice."

"We have to find her parents, Jane." Maura said, stroking the hair of the little girl's face.

"And that cut of hers needs stitching. Can you do it?"

"No! No, no! I'd hurt her, and she would start crying and I can't take it! Let's take her to the hospital, I can call a friend of mine." She rearranged the girl on her arms. "We're taking care of you, sweetie, OK?" The girl snuggled into Maura's embrace and laid her head on the Medical Examiner shoulder.

"Are you sure you can carry her?" Jane asked, opening the door for Maura to pass.

"I'm sure." She answered with a shy reassuring smile. When they arrived outside, all the mess and noise outside caused the girl to nuzzle into Maura's shoulder and hide her face. Maura felt her frowning and whispered in her ear. "It's OK, honey. You're safe with us."

"Hey, guys, we're taking the girl to the hospital, OK? Give me a call about anything you find."

They headed to the car, and, once again, the girl refused to let go of Maura's, so she sat in the passenger's seat with her in her lap. She seemed to be drifting to sleep, so Maura rearranged her in a more comfortable way. When she thought the little one was finally sleeping, she looked up at her with puppy eyes and said in an adorable weak voice. "_Mawa…? _I want my mommy..."

Jane took the eyes of the road just to see Maura's terrified face, not knowing what to say. _C'mon, answer her_, she motioned with her expression.

"I know, sweetie. Jane here is going to call her and she'll come pick you up. Does that seem OK?" Maura said, trying to hide her nervousness.

The little girl seemed to considerer that for a while, and then answered with a smile that Maura found utterly adorable. "Yes." Her smile faded a bit. "How about my boo-boo? Mommy will worry if she sees my boo-boo…"

Maura smiled and stroked her hair gently. "Yes, your mom will certainly worry. That's why we're going to take care that."

"OK." She nodded. Then she looked up to Maura and studied her carefully. "You're pretty."

Maura was completely caught off guard, and Jane just chuckled, seeing her friend astonishment. "Hum… T-thank you, honey. You to" The little girl rested her head on Maura's chest again, and she took the chance to say. "You haven't told me your name yet, sweetie."

"Mia... My daddy calls me "Mi amore". He says is _my beloved_ in _itaglian._"

"You mean _Italian_?" Maura asked, smiling.

"Yes, _itaglian._" Mia answered with a giggle. "When will daddy arrive?"

"Soon, sweetie."

"We're here." Jane announced, parking in front of the hospital. She had been quiet all trip, watching Maura interact with Mia.

"Where are we?"

"At the hospital, sweetie, to take care of your cut."

Mia frowned. "No. I don't want to. It'll hurt, right, _Mawa_?"

Maura looked at Jane for help: she couldn't lie, but she didn't want to scare the girl either.

"Maybe a bit, but we'll be there, OK?" Jane said, looking at her.

She didn't pay much attention to Jane, but was instead sitting in Maura's knees, studying her belly. "_Mawa, _why is your belly fat?"

Maura chuckled. "Because there's a baby in there."

Mia's eyes widened and her face lighted with excitement as she looked up to Maura. "A baby?" Maura nodded. "Why the baby is there?"

"Because… it's a comfy and warm place for him to stay…"

Mia was expectantly looking at Maura's bump, maybe expecting the baby to show up and yell _Surprise! _"The baby moves?"

"It does…" Maura said. "It kicks."

"_Kicks_?" She asked worriedly. "The baby makes you a boo-boo?"

"Oh no, it doesn't. It's nice."

"Good." Mia said determined.

Maura shared a smile with Jane. "Do want to feel the baby moving?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Can I?" Maura nodded, and grabbed her tiny hand, guiding her through her belly, exactly where the baby was moving: Maura was now used to its habits, knowing where it usually kicked and which time of the day. "It's moving." Mia said, completely amazed.

….

_**So, what did you guys think? Mia is really cute, isn't she?**_

_I was having a hard time picking a name, but then my friend, who calls me "Mia", came up with "Mia" for the girl :D _

_Reviews are very welcome._

_See you soon*_


	12. We're gonna see the world on Part II

_Hey guys. Here's part II._

_Glad you liked last chapter, so I believe you'll like this one too ;) _

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

….

Later, inside the hospital, Mia was no longer amazed.

"No! Don't touch me! No! I want my mommy!" She yelled, and jumped off the exam table and ran into Maura's leg. "_Mawa, _he's a bad man. He's bad like the other ones. Don't let him hurt me. Call my mommy."

Maura's heart melted, and she picked her up, ignoring Jane's disapproving glares. "Sweetie, he's nice, he's going to fix your face." Mia continued to shake her head, and her eyes started to water. "Mia… Honey, don't cry. Your mother will come pick you up."

"Maybe it would be better if you two waited outside." The doctor said.

Mia burst out crying on Maura's arms. "No, no! Don't leave, _Mawa_, please!

"Would you mind stop? She is in shock, she was kidnapped, and now you want to force her to stay here with you?" Maura snapped. "I'm calling another doctor." She searched for her phone and dialed her friend's number. "Hello, Dr. Mayers. It's Maura Isles. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm here in your hospital… Yes, yes, I'm in the ER. Oh you're coming? Great, thank you so much." She hung out the phone. "See? I have Dr. Mayers coming down here, so you're dismissed." The doctor was visibly furious, but said nothing and left. Maura sat in the exam table, with Mia in her arms, who snuggled into her like her life depended on that.

Jane's phone rang. "Yeah, Frost, what do you got?" Maura noticed the worry growing on her face. "Hum… And is there any with a four year old?" She growled, and Maura's stomach turned over. "OK. Her name is Mia. I'll send you a picture after she gets stitched up." She hung up and turned to Maura, who was expectantly looking at her. "Frost found… videos. But none with her. Mostly with the other girl."

Maura let out a shaky breath. "That doesn't mean he hadn't…."

"We will check what she was wearing when she was kidnapped, and we will ask her mother to be alert to psychological and physical signs… Or do you think it's better if the doctor examines her?"

"No… I don't think so, she won't react well to that." Maura said, kissing the top of her head.

A tall and fat man enter the room. "Maura, how nice to see you, darling!"

"Hello, Anthony." He greeted Maura with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, my darling, you're pregnant?" He asked excited.

"Yes." She said, with a smile.

"Fantastic. I'm so happy for you. So, what brings you here today? Is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Mia. We believe she was kidnapped. We found her in a crime scene."

"Hi Mia." He greeted her, but she didn't seem very receptive to his greetings, hiding her face in Maura's chest.

"Sweetie, this one is really nice, I promise." Maura whispered in her ear.

She hesitantly took a look at Dr. Mayers, and then looked at Maura, pointing at fat his stomach. "There's a baby in there too?" All the adults in the room burst out laughing, and Mia just looked at them confused. "What?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Now let Dr. Mayers here take care of your face."

Mia refused to leave Maura's lap, but she behaved perfectly while Dr. Mayers was stitching her up. "And you're all done, miss Mia."

"You were a good girl, sweetie." Maura said, kissing her forehead.

"Is my mummy coming now?"

"Jane and her friends are trying to call her. Oh, Jane, you wanted to…?"

"Oh, yes." Jane remembered, getting her phone. "Mia, can I take you a picture? I need that to find your mommy's number."

"OK." Mia agreed. "Can _Mawa_ be in the photo too?"

"Oh sweetie, Jane just needs your-" Maura clumsily started, but Jane cut her off.

"Yes, Maura can join you." She said, winking at Maura. Mia wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and showed her best smile to the camera. "Awesome." Jane chuckled, sending the picture straight to Frost.

Another phone rang in the room. "I'm sorry, ladies, but duty calls." Dr. Mayers said. "Again, Maura, congratulations, darling. Nice to meet you, Mia. Detective Rizzoli." He said, and left the room.

"_Mawa_, I'm hungry."

"You are, sweetie? We're taking you to eat something. What do you want to eat?" Maura asked, getting up, with Mia on her arms, because she still refused to let go of her.

"Hum… Milk and chocolate cake…?"

"Seems great to me." Maura answered with a smile. "Jane's mother makes an awesome chocolate cake."

They drove back to the precinct, and immediately when they entered the cafe, Angela came running to them. "Is this the girl?"

Jane rolled over her eyes. "How is it possible that you know everything?"

"Angela, this is Mia."

"Hello, sweetie. Oh, aren't you adorable?"

"_Mawa_ says you have the best chocolate cake." Mia said, in her adorable child tone.

"I do." Angela said, smiling at Maura. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please. And can I have hot milk too?"

"Sure. Anything for you, girls?"

Jane shook her head, but Maura said. "Can you get me the same, please?"

"Of course, darling. Go sit."

The girls sat in a table, and Jane's phone rang. "Frost? Tell me you got something… Really?" She asked excited, smiling at Maura. "3 hours? OK. Bye." She hung up. "Guess out, Mia. My friend Frost called your mommy and she's coming."

"Really?" Mia's huge smile melted both women's heart. "Is mommy really coming?"

"She is, honey. But she will take a while, because your house is away from here."

"I know, it was so hot in Joe's car and it took so long…" Mia said. Jane and Maura's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Mia? Who's Joe? The man who hurt your face?"

"No. It's the other one."

"Joe? And the one who hurt your face, what was his name?"

"Kirk…"

"Honey, tell me something." Maura asked, turning Mia to her. "Did any of them make you weird requests?"

"Like what?" Mia asked, with an adorable face.

"I don't know… Showing them your… belly or something?"

"No. I was with Emma, but then they came pick her up all the time and then I was alone."

Maura felt a mix of repulsion and relief. Jane was going to ask more questions, but Angela arrived with the chocolate cake and the milk. "Here you have it, girls."

"My mommy is coming!" Mia announced, excited.

"Oh sweetie, that's amazing." Angela said, stroking her hair.

"Rizzoli, these costumers don't do self-service!" Stanley yelled, and Angela left them with a sigh.

Mia started to vigorously eat her cake and drink her milk. She turned to Maura happily showing her milk mustache. "Look at me, I'm _Mio_ now, I'm a sir." Maura laughed at her. "Can I have some more milk?"

"Sure, silly. Go ask Angela." Mia jumped off Maura's lap. "But first…" Maura added, cleaning Mia's mouth with a napkin.

"Aw, _Mawa_!" Mia whined, with a smile, and then ran to Angela.

Maura watched her until she reached the older woman, and saw her adorably asking for more milk. "She's really cute, isn't she?" She let out.

"She is. And you are awesome with her. I don't know what you have been so worried about dealing with kids, if you are this good with them."

"Do you really think that?" The honey blonde asked, hopefully.

"Maur, it's obvious, seeing you with her." Jane said, smiling at Maura's blush.

"Well, it's a first. I've never been very good dealing with children. The other day, I was at the supermarket and there was a little boy looking at me. I smiled and said "Hi" and he immediately started crying and calling for his mother." Jane laughed, imagining Maura's terrified face. "What about her file?"

"She was kidnapped about one week and half. Her mother is an architect and her father a mechanical engineer. She seems to be dealing pretty well with this, don't you think?"

"I think so. At least, it's what seems… God, I can't imagine what her parents must have been through this last days."

"Me neither. But they're certainly luckier than Tracy's, the dead girl."

"That's true… But how do you feel safe leaving your kids at school, or taking your eyes off them for a bit, after something like this happens?"

They ended up the conversation because Mia was back, precariously holding a glass of milk in her hands. She handed it to Maura and returned to her lap. When she was finished, she looked at Maura with sleepy eyes. "I'm tired."

"Do you want to take a nap downstairs?" Maura asked, stroking the hair of her little face.

"No. I wanna wait for mommy here."Mia determinedly said, but a yawn escaped of her mouth.

"Your mommy will take a while, so you can take a nap, and then you'll be all shiny and new to her and your daddy." Maura said, pulling her head into her chest and kissing the top of her head. Mia let herself snuggle into Maura.

"But mommy is coming, isn't she?" She asked in a weak tone, already drifting to sleep.

"Of course she is, sweetie."

"Good…" Mia said, but eyes were already closed. A few minutes later, Angela came with her coat to cover the girl.

Two hours later, and a huge back pain for Maura, Mia finally waked up.

"Hey, sweetie. Slept well?"

"Yeah…" She said, rubbing her eyes. "Mommy arrived?"

"She must be arriving at any minute."

"OK… Where's Jane?"

"She's trying to catch the bad guys who hurt you."

"OK…" She said, yawning.

"It looks like you're not done with sleeping." Maura told her, playfully.

"Maybe… The baby's kicking, _Mawa._"

"It is. I didn't ask you, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No… But I have a dog."

Maura chuckled at her comparison. "And what's its name?"

"Cookie."

"It's pretty name. You picked it?"

"Yes. Mommy told me to think of something I liked, and I really love cookies." Mia said with a proud smile.

Maura was going to ask her something more, but some turmoil in the lobby caught her attention. "My daughter? Where is she? I have to see my daughter!"A desperate woman entered the cafeteria.

"Mommy!" Mia yelled, jumping off Maura's lap, and running to her mother. To the ME, the scene was happening in slow motion. The woman, who Maura could sense was someone who should usually dress up well and take care of her image, was a complete mess, with dark bags under her eyes, scruffy hair and sloppy clothes, was crying and sobbing onto her daughter's hair, and her husband was holding both of them, crying hard too. The woman constantly asked Mia _Are you OK?_, and the girl kept saying _Yes, Yes_.

All of that was interfering with Maura's hormones, which were making her cry too. Jane showed up and took a look at the happy scene. Then, she noticed Maura wiping her tears and approached her.

"A happy ending, Maur." She said, passing an arm over her shoulders.

"Mommy, come meet _Mawa._ She's really nice, she took care of me." They could hear Mia saying, dragging her crying mother to Maura and Jane.

"Hi, I'm Maura." Maura greeted her. Jane left them three talking and went to talk to the father.

The woman couldn't keep her tears from falling. "Jennifer. Y-you have n-no idea what t-this means to me. We thought… we thought our life was over."

"I can't imagine what that must be like." The honey blonde said, unable to stop her own eyes from watering.

"Mommy, you know, _Mawa_ is having a baby!" Mia announced excited, earning a chuckle from her mother.

"That's amazing, honey." She told her daughter, and then turned to Maura. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. You have an amazing daughter."

The tears began to flow on Jennifer's face again. "Again, you have no idea what means for us knowing that you saved our daughter." She turned to her daughter. "Honey, go say bye-bye to Jane." She watched Mia going to meet Jane. Then she turned to Maura and let out a shaky breath. "Do you think that… that those monsters touched my… my baby?"

Maura put an hand reassuringly on her arm. "I was going to talk to you about that. At first, we were considering that possibility." Jennifer started to sob. "The doctor didn't examine her, we thought it was better. But we asked her for anything out of ordinary, and she didn't mention anything. She's very smart, she would have told us. Besides, are those the clothes she was wearing when she was taken?"

"T-they a-are. I k-kept seeing l-little g-girls in the street in their l-little pink jackets, and I always wondered if t-they were my baby." Jennifer couldn't contain her tears, and Maura searched for her hand.

"OK, you see, those are all good signs. Just be alert to some changes on her behave."

"I know…" Jennifer said, and Mia returned running.

"Mommy, I said bye-bye to Jane and to Angela. Can we go home now? I miss Cookie." Mia asked, pulling her arm.

"We can, sweetie. Let's take you home." She hugged Maura. "Thank you so much, again."

"The pleasure was all mine." Maura turned to Mia, who hugged her fiercely. "It was really nice to meet you too, honey."

"I liked you, _Mawa._" Mia said, kissing her cheek. "And the baby too."

Maura couldn't contain a chuckle, accompanied with a tear rolling in her cheek. "Bye, sweetie."

…..

_**What did you think?**_

_Mia is the cutest, isn't she? :)_

_**Let me know your thoughts :D**_

_See you soon*_


	13. Tomorrow never comes

_Hey guys. I'm so ashamed. It's been a month since I posted. A month! All I can do is apologize, but I couldn't manage to writ this faster._

_I hope that after all the waiting you'll like this chapter ;)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

….

"What a day!" Jane said, crashing into Maura's couch.

"You may want to change that to "a couple of days"." Maura sighed, sitting on the couch, with her hand on her back.

"You're right, yesterday was not an easy day too, thanks to you. But it all turned out fine." The detective said, rubbing her eyes, and took a look on Maura. "Back pain?"

"No…" Maura said, in an unconvincing way, shifting uncomfortably.

"I told you not to carry Mia around."

"You think she will be fine?" The honey blonde asked with concerned eyes.

"I hope so. After we caught him, he confessed everything him and the other dead bastard did. And he said that they never done anything with her. He says that that other scumbag wanted to do something, but that he never let him lay a finger on her, except for the time he was drunk and hit her with a broken bottle."

"Gosh. But at least they didn't hurt her further than that…"

"Yeah… She was cute, wasn't she? Mia?"

A small smile crossed Maura's features. "She was…"

"Kept you thinking, anh?" Jane said, teasing her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear you thinking. We never really talked about that. How do you feel about that? Being a boy or girl?"

"I never thought much about it, I just wanted it to be healthy... but now…"

"You realized how awesome it would be to have a little girl?"

"It's not that I wouldn't be happy with a boy, I would be beaming with either a boy or a girl... but I'm not sure how to deal with a boy. Not that I'm sure on how to deal with a girl either… I don't know, because every time I picture me with a baby, I don't see a boy or a girl, I see a child, _my _child…" She noticed Jane staring at her with meaningful and huge smile. "Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't going to." She assured. "It's already past 9. You hungry?"

"Yes. I've been craving for pizza all day long. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm starving, I would eat anything." Maura's phone rang. "Aw, please tell that isn't work."

The ME grabbed her cell phone and froze. "It's Ian."

"Really? Wow, he was fast."

Maura looked at her petrified. "Jane, I'm not ready for this."

"Maura, you have to talk to him. The sooner, the better. I'll leave you alone, and I'll go get my cell to order the pizza." The detective said, squeezing her arm reassuringly, and getting up. Maura kept worriedly looking at her phone. "Go ahead." Jane said, giving her an encouraging smile, before heading to the car.

She sat in the car and looked for her phone. She decided to wait there for a while, to give Maura time to talk with Ian alone.

About ten minutes later, Jane thought Maura would already be over with it. So she closed the car door and approached Maura's entrance. The phone call wasn't over yet. Jane thought about going back to the car, but Maura's voice slightly, just slightly, rising caught her attention. "I love you, Ian, but right now, all I can do is hate you." Jane heard a loud "pop", which she believed was Maura's cell phone being thrown away. She wasn't a person to that kind of "control loss".

Jane waited a second before carefully opening the back door, preparing for what would happen now. "Maur?"

The honey blonde was sitting on the couch, with her hands on her face, and Jane could see her shoulders shaking. Jane hushed to the couch and sat next to her. "Maur?" The detective said again, rubbing her back.

Maura turned to her, her face drenched up in tears. "Promise me I won't be alone."

"You won't, Maur." Jane said, her heart sinking for her friend's pain. Maura sobbed harder as she laid her head on Jane's lap. She fondled her friend's honey blonde hair gently. "You won't."

Maura cried to her sleep, soaking Jane's jeans with her tears. They hadn't exchanged any more words, but Jane knew that she had been silently crying for over an hour before falling asleep.

It was past 11 when Angela stuck her head in Maura's door. "Jane?" She asked, surprised for seeing her daughter there.

"Shhh, Ma. Maura's asleep. What are you doing here?"

"I saw the lights on and sometimes I come here to have tea with Maura." Angela said, approaching the couch. "What's going on, Janey?"

"Drama, Ma, lots of it." Jane said, rubbing her eyes, and trying her best to keep her voice low.

"What happened?"

"Ian called." Angela gasped. "And, from what I realized, it went really badly."

"Aw, poor Maura…."

"She's completely broken, Ma. She has cried more in the past weeks than I think she has ever cried in her whole life."

"Jane, it's understandable. She's pregnant, she's emotional, and there's been a lot going on."

"I know, but… She didn't deserve this, Ma. None of this…"

"No, she didn't…" Angela said, stroking a blonde curl away from Maura's face.

….

Morning came, and Jane woke up with the sunlight in her face. She stretched her neck painfully, after a night of uncomfortably sleeping in the couch. Maura was still sleeping, which Jane thought it was good: after her troubled night, she really needed the rest.

After a few minutes, when the sunlight became even stronger, Jane felt Maura shifting in her lap. She lifted her head quickly and sat up, rubbing her eyes and her hair, which was still wet from her tears and stick to her face.

"Hey…" Jane greeted her.

"Good morning." She said quietly, massaging her lower back.

"Yeah, night in the couch probably did your back no good."

"I'm sorry you had to stay here." Maura said, not making eye contact with Jane.

"It's OK. Well, if you allow me to take a shower…" Jane chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course. You want to go first?" She asked, without her usual bright mood.

"No, you can go. I can start preparing breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, but thank you…" She replied quietly, getting up. "I won't take too long on the shower."

"OK…" Jane mumbled, watching her leave the room. She sighed: Maura was off, and Jane wasn't sure how to make her talk.

She got up, and started to take a look around Maura's kitchen, to decide what to do for breakfast.

Maura returned after about 15 minutes, already dressed and read to work, to find Angela around the stove.

"Morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, Angela."

"I'm making breakfast, hope you don't mind. Jane went to take a shower in my place." She said, putting down a plate of pancakes. "What do you want with that? Honey, chocolate, strawberries and banana?"

"Angela, I don't really feel like eating…"

"You're not going to work with an empty stomach, Maura. It's not good for you or the baby. Strawberries and kiwi?" Angela insisted, smiling.

Maura gave her a sad smile and sat, grabbing the plate. "Thank you, Angela. I don't know what I would do without you." Her face shadowed a bit when she said this last past, and Angela caught it.

"You don't have to know, because I'm here." She said, giving her a meaningful smile.

Jane burst into the door. "Ma, I hope my pancakes are ready."

"A _please _wouldn't hurt, Janie." Angela replied, handing her plate of pancakes.

"Hey, why does Maura have strawberries and I don't?"

"How could I know you wanted strawberries? You never wanted strawberries when you were a kid!"

"Guess what, Ma? I'm no longer five!" Jane said, unable to contain a chuckle, earning a small smile from Maura.

The morning was calm for Jane: she solved a murder quickly and the paperwork was going smoothly. She even got a break to go check on Maura and invite her to have lunch, but she declined, saying she had too much work, Jane knowing that she was avoiding to talk about Ian.

Jane tried to suggest movie night, but Maura also declined, saying she wanted to go to bed early. _What a big bunch of bullshit she's giving me_, Jane thought, but she didn't want to push Maura to talk when she clearly wasn't ready.

The sun rose the next day, but Jane knew Maura was still in a dark, dark cloud. She managed to take another break in the morning to check on the ME, but she was even more distant than the previous day.

"Have you seen Maura, sweetie?" Angela asked, when Jane stopped by the cafeteria at lunchtime.

"I did, Ma. I can't get a word out of her…"

"It's not good for her to keep everything inside."

"Ma, I can't force her to talk. I just can help her forget it…" Jane said, getting up suddenly. "And I will."

She made her way to the morgue in a few seconds, to found Maura sitting at her desk, gazing into the space. "You." She said, making the honey blonde jump in her seat. "Let's have lunch."

"Jane, I can't-" Maura started, but the detective cut her off.

"Maur, don't argue, join me for lunch. C'mon, we can go to _Maison de le Mer_, I don't mind, but please let's have lunch."

Maura resignedly stood up, grabbed her purse and left her office, followed by a relieved Jane.

They didn't go to _Maison de le Mer_, but to a much more casual restaurant. They kept the conversation light, but when the waiter came offer the wine selection and Maura declined, giving Jane an accomplice look, they knew there was no way to avoid the subject.

"I know you're waiting for me to talk about it, but I won't." Maura said after the waiter left, taking a sip of her water.

"You only talk if you want. I just don't want you to be suffering over something that you could open yourself about…"

"I know, and thank you for that. But there isn't anything you can do. Anything anyone can do." She remained silent for a while, apparently collecting her thoughts. "Ian basically told me he wasn't really coming. For real. That I wasn't supposed to wait for him to come and raise his kid. Simple as that."

Jane studied her carefully, knowing the true and supreme issue above all that, the one she had sobbed uncontrollably two nights ago: _abandonment issues_. There wasn't anything Jane could do about Maura's biological parents or Ian, but she could show her, like she had been trying to do since they had found out about Maura's pregnancy, no, _since she first met Maura_, that she wasn't alone.

"Ok." She said, after a few seconds, taking a sip of her water. "Let's change the subject then. Are you planning on going on maternity leave before the baby is born?"

"I don't think. Can you imagine Pike taking control of my morgue more than necessary?"

Jane couldn't contain a chuckle. "It would take much more effort to put it back together than to raise the kid."

"Surely. But, you know, oddly, corpses are starting to disgust me a bit…"

The brunette faked a gasp. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know!" Maura answered in her surprised tone. "Every time I start working in a new body, I feel suddenly nauseated. On top of that, apparently everyone is dying from explosions or mutilations or things like that, so they arrive to me all tore in pieces!" Jane had already burst out laughing and Maura was now following her.

After they finished their food, the waiter came show them the dessert selection. Maura's eyes were already starting to flicker, but Jane declined, which earned her a death glare from her pregnant friend. "What do you think you're doing? I wanted ice cream!"

"I know, but I'm taking you to another place where you can have ice cream." Jane said, winking at her, and asking for the check.

….

"Seriously, Jane? A playground?" Maura said, sitting in a bench.

It was a sunny day and there were a lot of parents with their kids there: the sound of kids' laugh echoed in the air while they were running and climbing and sliding.

"Stop complaining and eat your ice cream. By the way, the guy from the ice cream roulette will come after us because of that comment about the hygiene."

"I can't help it! But will you tell me why we're here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I brought you here to see kids."

"So… are we stalkers now?"

Jane narrowed her eyes at the woman next to her. "You need to see kids in their natural environment. To see is not a big deal. That you can do this on your own, without Ian."

A sudden cry near to the slide caught their attention: a little boy had felt out of it and it was now calling for his "mommy" in top of his lungs. A woman quickly approached him and picked him up. Maura and Jane could hear her asking "Where does it have a boo-boo, baby?" and the boy pointed at his arm. The woman took his tiny arm to her lips and asked him sweetly "OK, sweetie, feel better?" The boy looked up with a smile and said "Yes!", hugging his mother fiercely, but quickly jumping off her lap and running back to the slide.

Jane turned to Maura, who had a touched smile splattered in her face. "See? It's no big deal. I mean, it is a big deal, but you're certainly not thinking of leaving the kid hanging outside of a window."

The honey blonde sighed. "It's not that simple…"

"Yes, it is. You just have to stop worrying, to stop analyzing so much. Kids are pretty simple: you just have to feed them, bath them and love them. Can't be that hard, right?"

"Yes, Jane, it is very hard! And demanding. And I'm worried I'll fall out of the expectations… I'm socially-"

"Yeah, yeah, Maura, you're socially awkward. You're goofy. You google-mouth. You're naïve. But you're sweet, and kind, and gentle, and everything a child can possibly wish for. And you were awesome with Mia. Imagine with your own kid: you'll rock that!"

Maura was staring at her suspiciously, but finally let out an insecure smile. "I really hope you're right…"

"Of course I'm right!" Jane exclaimed, and then laid back on the bench. "Oh, look at that couple, with the boy in the red shirt." She pointed at a middle-aged couple arriving with a little boy, around 4, holding to them. "Imagine that's your kid. That's my mum and… Korsak!" Maura started to laugh. "Right? Can you picture them?"

"I can't…" The ME said, still laughing.

"Well, you should… It's hilarious!" Jane said, bursting out laughing.

Maura was laughing about it, but somehow she felt warmed by that image. Seeing all those kids happily playing, all the honey blonde could think was _four and half months down, four and half months to go. _She couldn't wait.

…..

_**What did you think? Curious about the sex of the baby? ^^**_

_Reviews keep me rolling, don't be shy :P_

_I'll try to make next chapter muuuuch quicker, I promise. _

_See you soon*_


	14. Forever I believe

_Hey guys. This took tooooo long. I'm sorry, but it's been really hard for me to find time to write. __**But no worries, I plan to finish this story :D **_

_I hope that you like this chapter ;) I tried to make it baby fluffy_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

….

March was a cold month in Boston: apparently, Spring wasn't starting yet, and the temperatures were really low, which was causing a wave of colds. Maura was caught in the middle of that, catching a cold that completely brought her down.

"Here you go, sweetie. Lemon tea is good for the fever." Angela said, handing Maura a mug of steaming tea.

The honey blonde shifted in the couch, straightening up under the blankets to receive the hot mug. "Thank you, Angela."

"Did you talk to your OB?" Angela said, sitting on the other side of the couch, arranging the blankets.

"I did, we scheduled my appointment to the next week. And she said I can have some Tylenol."

"Well, it's not much, but it's better than nothing. I had a cold the same last week, but you're certainly worse."

"I don't know what happened, I was feeling fine this morning. But suddenly after lunch, I felt like a weight had been put in my shoulders, my whole body started to ache and my throat started to tighten. And by four, I was pretty sure I had a fever, so, well, I came home…"

"Your defenses are certainly low, darling. And you've been working too much, Maura. You should really start thinking of slowing down…" Angela said, not sure if the younger woman would take that intromission badly. But she did quite the opposite.

"I have to say I've been thinking the same… it's been weeks since I told Jane I was considering switching to desk duty. And maybe I should. It would be less tiring… And my energy is getting rarer and rarer."

"No wonder, you just entered the last semester. I remember when I was pregnant that in that time I used to sleep a lot, anywhere, anytime. It's the most exhausting time of the pregnancy. That's why you have to slow down."

Maura could feel her own eyes getting heavier, even if it was only six and half. She knew Angela was right: like all mothers, Angela was right most of the time, and Maura felt like she could treat her like her own mother. "Do you think I should take tomorrow off?"

"I think you should, honey. Your fever won't go away that easily. And even if it does, you need to regain strength." Maura nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "Is it necessary to have someone staying with you tomorrow?"

Maura couldn't contain a tired chuckle, considering Angela's motherly worries. "No, Angela, there's no need, thank you."

The older Rizzoli eyed her suspiciously. "We'll see about that. I can see you're tired. It's soon, but do you want a bowl of chicken soup so you can go to bed?"

"You made chicken soup? Angela, you shouldn't have-" Angela's reproving glare stopped her, and Maura childishly smiled back. She completely felt like a child: being sick was making her weak and with a sudden need of protection, and Angela was all she could wish for. "I have to admit I was really wishing for a chicken soup."

"See, I knew it." Angela said, patting her legs gently and getting up. "I'll go get it. I'll make you some fruit salad too."

Maura didn't even try to talk her out of having so much work because of her. She just laid there under the blankets, trying to warm herself up, feeling the baby moving around and occasionally kicking. She tried not to fall asleep while waiting for the food, but her eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

…..

It was a little past 8 and half when Jane arrived to Maura's, only to find her mother sitting at her friend's couch, knitting something with yellow wool. "Hey Ma." She greeted, dropping a bunch of files on Maura's coffee table.

"Hey, Janie. You shouldn't drop all that in here, Maura has this all straight up."

"Talking about her, how is she? She didn't look so good when she left the precinct…" Jane said, sitting down next to her mother.

"She wasn't looking so good. She had a quite high fever… That poor girl has been working too much!"

"Is she finally thinking on switching to desk duty?" Angela nodded. "I think that's wise…"

"You want some chicken soup? I made an whole pot, but Maura wasn't very hungry."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Angela motioned to get up, but Jane stopped her. "I'll go get it, keep knitting there." She headed for Maura's kitchen to grab a plate. "What are you doing, a blanket?"

"No, a little jacket. And I'll knit a pair of shoes next, but I don't know if it will be ready before-" She stopped knitting, and quickly turned in the couch. "Do you think she'll be fine by Saturday?"

"Ma, it's still Tuesday." Jane said, rolling over her eyes. "But I'm gonna tell you again, I'm not sure a baby shower is something Maura will like…"

"Of course she will like it, every woman loves it!"

"Ma, Maura is not _every woman_!"

"Janie, there's no turning back now. Everything is set now. Her mother is coming."

"_Her mother is coming_? How did you get that miracle?"

"Constance also agreed Maura will love it!"

Jane raised her eyebrows. "How would that walking ice cube know?"

"She's her mother, Janie. She has to know something about her. She said they went to a friend of hers' baby shower when Maura was little and she absolutely loved it."

"Yeah, right, when Maura was like five. Who tells you she's going to enjoy a baby shower as a grown-up?

"Stop being such a killjoy, Janie! Besides, I'll need your help to take Maura out of here on Saturday morning."

"Here, you're doing it here? Ma, Maura won't like that!"

"Jane, she will, I've got it all covered with her mother."

Jane growled, knowing it was useless to argue with her mother when she had made her mind.

…..

"She's sound asleep." Angela said, peeking at Maura's door room. "Well, it's over 11, I'm going to bed. Are you staying here?" She asked Jane, who was sprawled in Maura's couch.

"Yeah, I'll stay here in the couch in case she needs something. I have a few files to look to, so I won't sleep much."

"OK, sweetie." Angela grabbed her wool and kissed Jane in the forehead. "Call me if you guys need something."

…

Maura's cold didn't go away that easily: Tylenol alone wasn't doing much for her, and Angela forced her to stay at home for the rest of the week, secretly hoping that she was fine by Saturday, or their plans would be ruined.

Luckily, by Saturday, Maura's illness was reduced to a bunged up nose, and Angela was looking forward to put her away from her own house.

"Morning." Jane greeted, in the Saturday morning, to find her mother in her frien's kitchen making pancakes and Maura sitting in a stool.

"Hey, Jane." They greeted, and Angela asked. "Want some pancakes, sweetie?"

"I can't, Ma, I have to head to the precinct. You too, Maur."

"Her? But she's on desk duty. She's still not recovered!"

"Ma, she's only on desk duty when she actually says that, and she has been home for the last few days. You coming, Maur?"

"Yes… Just let me change my clothes." Maura said, heading to her room.

"Well played, Ma, your _mother-hen-pain-in-the-ass _role!" Jane teased her mother.

"Very funny, Janie."

"OK, when do you want her back?"

"Only after lunch. Frankie is going to pick up Constance at 11, and then we'll prepare some stuff.

"Ma, seriously, be careful what you do-" Jane was cut by Maura's return. "You ready?"

"Yes, we can get going. Do we take your car?"

"Yep. Bye, Ma!"

"Bye, girls. Make sure you wrap yourself up, Maura!" Angela said, after handing her a striped beige and brown scarf.

…..

Jane had hard work trying to maintain Maura busy at the morgue, making up cases, evidences and excuses like "I still have work up there.".

Maura was sitting next to Jane's desk, tapping her foot, starting to get a little exasperated, which wasn't like her. "Jane, c'mon… I'm hungry! Your mother will be pissed at you for letting me starve."

"Maur, I'm sorry, just let me finish this…"

"Jane!... It's already 2 pm…"

"I know, but I have to wait for a call. While we wait… What's with the outfit?" Jane asked, knowing that that would keep the ME distracted. It worked.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked surprised, looking down at her beige knitwear cardigan that tied up on top of her _already-very-pregnant_ belly.

"Nothing!" Jane chuckled. "It's just odd to see the _Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner_ in… orange pants and definitely-not-high-heels brown boots?"

"Hey! First, this is not orange, it's rust!" Maura replied, stroking her _rust _pants. "And second… In case you haven't notice, I'm 6 months pregnant, my back hurts like hell, do you really think I can wear high heels, even if I really want to? That's why I have to look like a 10 year old!"

"OK, OK, I was joking." The detective said, laughing. "I think your more casual outfits are good too."

"Can you please take me home? I'm really hungry!" Maura whined.

"Stop pouting! Actually…" Jane's phone rang. "Oh, it's my mom, she says she has lunch ready for you. I really hope she has a plate of food for me too."

"Finally!" Maura said, trying to get up quickly, but failing, to find Jane staring at her smirking. "Yes, you can laugh at me." The detective held her arm and helped her up. "Thank you, I feel ridiculous."

"Don't worry, it won't be long until 9 months arrive."

"Tell me about it." Maura sighed.

…..

"OK…" Jane said, when she parked the car in front of Maura's house. "Promise me that, whatever happens, you won't kill my mother. Then I'd have to arrest you and it would be uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked, unbuckling her seatbelt, but Jane had already left the car. "Jane?"

She wasn't able to catch her until she reached the doorstep, and it wasn't until Jane opened the door for her that she could see what she was referring too.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my god." Maura let out, taking a look at her house. Her living room was unrecognizable: there were pink and blue paired balloons all over the place, tones of food covering all her counters, an adorable pink and blue cake rested in the center of her dining table, and her house was full of people cheering her up, Angela, Frankie, Frost, Korsak, Susie, and… "Mother!" The honey blonde exclaimed, when she laid eyes on her mother, and rushed to her.

"Hello, my darling!" Constance exclaimed, squirmed in their fierce hug. "Let me take a look at you! You're glowing, honey, you're gorgeous!"

Maura didn't know why (or maybe she did), but her mother's words, while looking at her with incredibly proud and excited, really touched her, bringing tears to her eyes. Her mother took notice and, maybe to cover her own emotions, engulfed Maura in a second hug. "Oh darling!"

When they broke their embrace, Maura turn to Angela, who was looking at them, beaming. "You planned all this?"

"Well, me and your mother. I came up with the idea and called your mother for help. I just wasn't sure you would like-"

"I loved it." Maura said, hugging the older Rizzoli. "Thank you, Angela."

"You're welcome, honey." Angela replied, and Jane could tell she was getting emotional too.

"Guys, I'm not sure you noticed, but there are a bunch of people here which are really hungry." Jane pointed out, faking annoyance. "And I know the queen of the party is starving!" Maura gave her a playful look.

"Oh, Maura." Angela told her, when everyone was already attacking their food. "Everything is pink and blue because your mother and I don't know what are we _grandchilding_."

Angela had prepared everything to detail: everyone's gifts were stacked up next to the cake, some silly things to do, such as onesie-decorating, or pictures of Maura as a kid.

"I specifically told my mother not to make ridiculous stuff …" Jane said, picking up a white onesie and some glitter. "But apparently she ignored me…"

"Stop…" Maura said with a chuckle. "Your mother did an amazing job."

"You'll stop saying that when she starts asking everyone to guess the size of your belly." Jane said, picking a paper cup with a teddy bear printed in, matching the paper plates and the napkins. She saw Giovanni approaching them, and mumbled to Maura. "What is he doing here?"

"Hi there." He said, scratching his head in a very rude way.

"Hi." Both women greeted him, Jane faking a smile, Maura not, a genuine smile as always.

"So, I heard you're pregnant, Maura."

"You heard? Isn't it obvious?" Jane growled, rolling her eyes.

"But how did you make it possible? I mean, I know there are options for couples like you, and Maura is a doctor-"

"Oh no, Giovanni, we don't-" Maura started, but Jane cut her off, placing an arm over her shoulders.

"What Maura means, Giovanni, is that we didn't need medical help to conceive this miracle…" Jane said, faking a soft voice. "We made it by ourselves."

The mechanic looked at them with a confused expression. "How is that possi-"

"Butt out, Giovanni!" Jane exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Maura.

"You left him confused now!"

"Ma, why the hell would you invite Giovanni?" The detective asked when Angela approached them.

"He helped me carry some stuff, and I hope he'll help me carry them out as well." She turned to Maura, a hand gently in her back. "Are you enjoying the party, darling?"

"I am, very much. Everything is great, Angela. Where is my mother?"

"Over there talking to Vince. We left her bags at the guest house. Oh, she brought some of the cutest baby clothes I've ever seen. Pink and blue!"

Maura smiled. Neither of the Rizzoli women knew, but she had already bought several pieces of baby clothes online, also pink and blue…

….

It was nightfall when the last guests, the most familiar ones, Korsak, Frost and Frankie, left Maura's house, after helping the ladies clean up the house.

"Oh, look at these onesies!" Angela said, handing the girls some of the onesies that, surprisingly, someone had actually lost time decorating.

"I can spot at distance from who is this one!" Jane said, laughing, holding a white onesie with several animals printed on.

"Oh, yeah, that's Vince's." Angela pointed.

"And this one is certainly Frost's." Maura chuckled, pointing at the action figure printed on another.

"This one I think is Jane's brother's." Constance said, handing Maura one with a pair of handcuffs and a scalpel.

"Oh, and that one left?" Angela asked, pointing at the one that rested in front of Constance.

"Oh." The older Isles grabbed it. "I made this one."

Both Angela and Jane, in a very Rizzoli-way, arched their eyebrows, and Maura looked at her mother surprised. "You did, mother?"

"Well, it's in case you give me a granddaughter…" Constance let out, handing it to her daughter. Printed on the white onesie in pink and silver, there was an Eiffel tower, a ballet tutu and a make-up set, everything exquisitely drawn by the hand of the artist Constance Isles. "It's just in case you give us a girl." She said again.

"Oh mother, it's amazing!" Maura exclaimed, hugging her mother. Both Angela and Jane shared a look, amazed by the warmth between Maura and her cold mother, that they were witnessing this hard for the first time.

"Well, I should go heat up some things for dinner." Angela said.

Constance let out of her daughter, visibly shaken. "I'll go with you, Angela." She said, and left, leaving Maura staring at the onesie in her hands.

"I got your kid an onesie too." Jane said, handing her one where could be read _Nine months ago, my mommy read "50 Shades of Grey"_.

Maura exclaimed, faking anger. "I did not! Yet…"

…..

_What did you think? Liked the baby shower? I know Maura was very "hugger" this chapter, but I think it's the hormones hitting on her :)_

_**A question for Sasha Alexander fans: recognized the outfit? :D**_

_Reviews are my source of strength to write, so review! :D_

_See you soon*_


	15. I won't be missing one more day

_Hey guys. This chapter took too long, but I couldn't make it earlier. But now holidays are here and I'll have more time to write, so the story will be probably finished this holidays :D but I can't promise_

_I was soooo disappointed no one could understand the clothing hint last chapter! It's a Sasha Alexander's outfit that I absolutely love! Read it again and try harder :P!_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

….

After the baby shower, Angela and Constance couldn't shut up about baby stuff: clothes, toys, furniture, colours...

"Maura, darling, I can't believe you haven't started taking care of the room." Constance said, running through the pages of a nursery decoration magazine. "And how is it possible that you only bought a couple of baby clothes?"

"I've been busy, mother. With the work, and the pregnancy and everything else, I've been without any time to do anything." Maura said, sitting in the couch opposite to her mother. "But now that I'm in desk duty, I'll have more time. I don't even have started on birth preparation classes. I'll start next week, I already scheduled it."

"Yeah, Constance, give the girl a break, she has been having a lot of work." Angela said, handing both Maura and Constance a cup of tea, and taking a seat next to the older Isles.

"Thank you. But what about the nursery, darling? I know that not knowing the sex of the baby limits your choices, but there are awesome neutral rooms in here." Constance said, showing her some of the pictures in the magazine.

"Mother, the only thing I want to buy is a crib. A white crib, either is a boy or a girl. I don't wish neutral rooms, I was planning on blue for a boy and light purple for a girl."

"Oh honey, that seems amazing. I've seen some of those in this magazine." Constance said, sharing the magazine with Angela.

"Oh, this one is really cute. And what about names, darling? I don't know how we never talked about this before, in six whole months!"

Maura felt like she was under interrogatory, with both of women shooting questions unstoppably, and all she could do was let out a tired chuckle. "God, you two really are torturing me."

"I don't know about your mother, but my mother is a pro in that." Jane said, entering Maura's house, carrying some grocery bags. "Good night, ladies!"

"Hello, Jane." Constance greeted her.

"Hey, sweetie. Want some dinner? Constance made an awesome dessert."

"Nah, I ate something at the precinct. But I'll certainly try the dessert." She said, flashing a smile at Maura's mother. "I got you the cookies you asked for, Maur."

"Thank you." Maura replied, smiling at the detective.

"So, what were the ladies torturing you about?"

"What do you think? Babies, babies' room, babies' clothes, babies' names…"

"Cool, baby names! I don't know how we never talked about this before!"

"I said the same thing!" Angela said, earning a laugh form the usually reserved Constance.

"But seriously, Maur, tell us what you got in mind, see if it passes through the judges."

"I don't know…"

"Sweetie, you must have some ideas. Names you like and would like to see in your kid..."

Maura hesitated for a while. "I…" She stopped again, seeming to be collecting her thoughts. "I have to say I really like Matthew for a boy."

Angela clapped her hands in excitement. "Matthew! It's wonderful! Right?" She asked Constance.

"Absolutely." Constance agreed, with a proud smile to her daughter.

"Approved!" Jane assured. "Next?"

Maura kept silent for a while. "No ideas for a girl, darling?" Her mother asked gently.

"Not really. I mean there are names I like… I like Sophia, or Lindsay…"

"Those are pretty names…" Her mother stated.

"I know, but they just don't..."

"Click." Jane finished her sentence.

Maura nodded. "Exactly."

"Don't worry, sweetie, when you first see your baby, you'll immediately how to name it."

"I hope so…" Maura sighed, stroking her belly.

….

"Why are you so dressed up?" Jane asked, when Maura showed up upstairs, coming from the morgue wearing her Yoga clothes. "You can't run with that kid putting weight on you. And I don't think you can do your yoga positions with that bump."

"Very funny. I'm heading to my birth preparation class. They require a companion. I was thinking you could join me…?" She asked, expectantly.

"Yeah… Yeah, sure. I mean, I don't have to do anything, do I? Besides holding your hand when you decide it's time to put that kid outside?"

"Something like that." Maura said narrowing her eyes at her friend. "Are you coming with me then?"

"OK, just let me tell Frost."

The ladies went to the precinct's parking lot. "So, how are you joining these classes so soon? I thought it was supposed to join them when the birth was near."

"Actually I'm joining them a little later then supposed. Only because I've been looking for a class that is not given by some old maid that has never been trough labor but wants to tell you what to do in yours."

Jane couldn't contain a laugh, surprised with Maura's unusual rebelliousness. "What do you mean?"

"People who give birth prep classes tend to be a little against drugs."

"A little?" Jane asked ironically. "And what, you pretend to get all looped in pain meds as soon as you get the chance?"

"That's not what I mean. I pretend to see until where I can take it. Then, if I feel I can't take it, I'll give drugs a shot. But I won't go into a labor room refusing drugs just because someone told me too. That will be my decision: if I think I need it, I'll get it."

"OK, then, fiercy-Maura." The detective said, teasing her friend. "So, what are this birth prep classes? They gonna give you brochures and teach how to breath?"

"That also, but specially videos of births and information."

Jane looked like she could lose the control of the car. "V-videos? Seriously, Maur?"

"Jane, don't tell me you can see dead, decomposed, mutilated bodies, and can't see a childbirth."

"_Maura_, I can, but it kind of scares the crap out of me!"

"Imagine how I'm feeling…" Maura's voice dropped an octave.

Jane looked at her friend, to see a hint of worry in her face and her eyes dropping to her belly. "I wish I could tell you something about it, but I can't…"

"Jane, it's OK. It's the most natural of the phenomenon in the human race. And please make this trip quick, I desperately need to pee."

"That doesn't mean you don't get to be scared of what will happen."

"What, peeing?" Maura asked sarcastically, but then absently played with her entangled fingers. "I had more than one OB rotations. I've seen several labors. I even got to do one, because my attending was in surgery and the baby was literally coming out."

"That's incredible, you never mentioned it before."

"It was a girl. I don't know if it was because I was the one doing the labor, but she seemed to me the cutest baby in the world."

"I can only imagine. But when you see your own kid, that one will be the cutest kid you've ever seen. I'm still waiting for a baby I can find cute when he's born, they always seem to me like little mice."

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, not able to contain a laugh.

"But I'm hoping that kid of yours will be the baby that will make me go all melted about. Only if it doesn't look like _Ian!_" Jane said, making a funny face when mentioning Maura's former lover. And the honey blonde started laughing so hard that Jane couldn't resist and started laughing hard too. "This is when you pee in your pants!"

….

"Hello, darling, welcome to birth prep classes!" A woman in fifties greeted Maura when they entered the gym. "I'm Donna."

"Hello, I'm Maura Isles." The pregnant one greeted.

"Oh, darling, you're here late, how far are you? 34 weeks?"

Maura and Jane exchanged a confused look. "N-no, I'm not even seven months."

"Oh dear!" Donna looked surprised. "You must have a big baby over there."

"Hum… My doctor never mentioned the baby was too big."

"Oh, honey, it doesn't mean it's "too big", it's a robust baby!"

"Worst to put it outside…" Jane said trough gritted teeth.

"Maybe. But that's no problem, that's why we're here! Let's come inside and start the class!"

"No problem? For her, maybe, but to me is a huge problem!" Maura exclaimed, and then lowered her eyes to her belly. "Do you think I'm too big?" She asked Jane in a low tone.

"N-no, I think you're pregnant. Pregnant-big, nothing out of ordinary."

"But she might be right. What if the baby is too big? It might me something wrong!"

"No-no-no, don't start doing that face! Don't start hyperventilating!" Jane said, rolling over her eyes.

"But Jane-" Maura whined.

"Maura, you're being followed closely by your OB, you had an amniocentesis, you're a freaking doctor, there's nothing wrong with you or the baby. Forget what that crazy woman said. When do you have the next appointment?"

"Wednesday…."

"Wednesday like the day after tomorrow?" The honey blonde nodded with worried eyes, looking like a little kid. "Ok then, so you'll see everything is fine. Now let's head inside before Donna comes get you outside and tell you about how elastic your lower muscles are!"

….

"I can see in your face that you've been brooding over something!" Addison Montgomery said, as soon as Maura entered her office.

"You have no idea!" Jane muttered, closing the door behind them.

Addison couldn't contain a chuckle and motioned them to sit. "So, what's upsetting you, Maura?"

"Hum… Last time we had an ultrasound… The baby's size was normal, right…?"

The OB looked at Jane with a confused expression, only to meet a roll of eyes from the detective. "Blame this one on the birth prep guru!"

"I'm really starting to think the only purpose of those people is to make OB's life harder." Addison said, leaning back in her chair. "Maura, darling, your baby is fine. Last time, I checked, its size was perfectly normal, but, as you must know, in this last semester, it will considerably grow, so, it might be bigger. But we don't know that, and, even if it is bigger, there's nothing wrong about that. Okay?" Maura nodded, a half smile appearing in her lips. "Good, so now let's check that baby."

…

"Ok, for the first time, I have to give the "guru" some credit, your baby got a lot bigger since last time we checked." Maura's eyes widened. "But it's perfectly healthy. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

Addison nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Maura, it's perfectly normal to be getting nervous now that the birth is approaching, but you have to relax. Enjoy this last weeks alone. Go to a spa. Have girls' nights."

Both Maura and Jane couldn't contain a chuckle. "We have a lot of girls' nights."

…..

_What did you think? This one was more like a transitional chapter. The action is near. When will this baby be born? :D_

_**Will they keep having "girls'" nights? Or will it change to "girls and one boy's night"? ^^ Wait and see…**_

_Review and let me know what do you think!_

_See you soon*_


	16. You know it's only just begun

_Hey guys. Here's my New Year's present for you :P_

_I hope you had a nice Christmas. I'm already on 2013 :D_

_Hope you guys like it._

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

….

After the cold March and April, May greeted Boston as an incredibly warm month, warmer than it was supposed to. Besides that, Boston Police Department had his air conditioner system shut down, due to some disagreements between them and the company. Of course that was affecting some of the building's occupants more than others, especially for those who were almost 8 months pregnant.

"Maur, I stole this from Frost desk for you." Jane said, entering the ME's office with an electric fan. "Let's hope he doesn't miss it."

"There was no need, Jane." The honey blonde tried to sound convincing, but her rosy cheeks and the sweat in her forehead betrayed her. The heat, and the back aches, and the headaches, and the swollen feet were only making her wish to go home and crawl to her bed. She wasn't getting much sleep the last few days: she couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep because of the huge belly, and the baby wasn't helping either, with his constant fussing around. She found herself waddling around the house at 3 a.m., massaging her back in hope to get some relief, or using that time to practice some yoga, in an attempt to steady her body, or her thoughts, by the way.

The detective handed her a bottle of water. "Ma says you gotta keep hydrated. She's afraid you get a blood pressure drop."

"Actually, high values of blood pressure are more common during pregnancy."

"Don't tell her that!"

"Hey you!" They both turned their looks to the door to find Frost panting in the doorway. "I heard you stole my fan!"

Both women changed an accomplice look and Maura gave him an apologetic smile. "I guess that would be because of me…"

"Oh doc, feel free to keep it! It's not like I ever use it."

"Are you sure?" The honey blonde asked hesitantly.

"Sure, it's no trouble at all. But, Jane, we need you upstairs."

"OK." She turned to Maura. "Ma says she'll bring you lunch soon. Why don't you take a nap after eating? You shut the blinds, nobody disturbs you…"

The hone blonde sighed. "They're transporting the bodies out of here because of the lack of refrigeration. With my luck, Pike would burst into my office while I was drooling myself."

….

"This is delicious, Ma." Jane said, later in Maura's house, having dinner.

"It is, Angela. But you seriously need to stop having all this trouble for me." Maura hated to feel a burden. And since she had got pregnant, Angela, especially, was putting herself in so much effort for the ME that she didn't know if she would ever be able to repay her.

"Nonsense. I'll make you dinner much more often until the baby comes. You need time to rest."

"Well, from now on, I'll have plenty." Maura declared, leaving the other two women expectantly waiting for her to "spit it out". "I'm going on maternity leave."

Angela clapped her hands in agreement, but Jane looked surprised. "You are?"

Maura nodded. "I left work right after lunch. Do you know what I did until evening? I slept like a rock. And sleeping hasn't been an easy thing lately."

"I imagine. But that only demonstrate you're exhausted. I think it's a great decision. You get to rest and prepare whatever is missing before the baby comes."

"Ma is right. Even on desk duty, you don't have a lot of free time. It'll be good for you." Jane flashed her an encouraging smile.

"I'm afraid I'll get bored at home." Maura admitted, trying to get up for clean up the dishes, but being stopped by Angela.

"You? Bored at home?" Jane mocked at her. "Don't tell me doctor Isles won't occupy herself with massages and shopping and yoga?" Maura tiredly narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You can still visit us. And I'm sure Ma will be pleased to let you know every detail of the life in the precinct." Jane got the same narrowing of eyes from her mother. However, she escaped some squeaky payback from her mother when a cell phone rang. "Oh no, tell me that's not work."

"No, it's mine." Angela said, grabbing her purse. Maura and Jane exchanged a curious look.

"Who can be calling her so late?" The detective wondered, and Maura shrugged. They waited in silent until Angela finished the call. "What is it, Ma?"

"It was someone of my organizer course. There will be a congress in Baltimore in a couple of weeks, with everything paid."

"That's an incredibly opportunity, Angela."

"Yeah, Ma. You accepted it, didn't you?"

"I said I would call later. But I'll decline."

"Why?" Both Maura and Jane asked, confused.

"Well, I have to be around, I'm needed here…" She said, actually referring to Maura and the baby. "What if the baby comes while I'm away?"

"Are you the one putting it outside, Ma?" Jane asked, sarcastically.

"No, Angela, you won't miss this opportunity because of me. I'll be perfectly on my own, and the baby is not due until the middle of June. And you know that statistics show that most of the first babies are born after due date?"

"So you guys think I should go?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

….

Maura spent her days at home reading, sleeping, a lot, and, like Jane had predicted, doing some yoga and online shopping for the baby. She didn't feel like going to the spa, though. It was not near her house and driving was uncomfortable now. That's why Jane had driven to her doctor's appointment in the middle of the month (not that she didn't go with her before). _Everything is going smoothly_, Maura recalled the doctor saying.

She would go for a walk when she felt herself more energetic, which only happened twice since she was on maternity leave. Angela was right: she was preciously using these days off to rest. And she wasn't feeling alone at home all day: Angela usually stopped by at lunch time, and Maura offered her lunch most of the times. Another reason why the older Rizzoli insisted on making dinner for Maura every night. Jane also came have dinner every night, and the two Rizzoli women kept Maura some company in the evening.

Angela's congress was in the last week of May, and she had reluctantly left.

"_I still think I should stay." She kept saying, although her bags were already in the car._

"_Ma, we've talked about this. Now get in the car! I've got more to do than being your chauffeur."_

_Angela hugged Maura. "Are you sure you'll be fine, darling?"_

_The honey blond gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Angela. Jane is going to spend the nights here, there's nothing to worry."_

"_Ma, I'll regularly check on her. Can we go now?"_

"_Uh-hum." Angela nodded, and her obviously "liar face" made Maura chuckle. She saw her entering the car and turned quickly to the Medical Examiner. "You have your hospital bag packed, don't you?"_

"_I do, Angela."_

"_OK, but it won't certainly happen anything while I'm away." She hugged Maura again. "Bye, honey."_

"_Goodbye, Angela. Have a nice trip."_

….

"Ian called." Maura declared, one of those nights, while having dinner with Jane.

The detective choked on her spaghetti. "W-what? And you answered it?" Maura simply nodded. "You answered that bastard after he never gave a shit about you or the baby?" The honey blonde opened her mouth to reprimand her. "Don't you dare!"

Maura put down her flatware and passed her hands through her face. "Jane…" She sighed. "He's the father, after all."

"He's not acting like it… What did he want?"

"To check on me, see how I was doing…"

Jane let out a sarcastic sigh. "It was about time." Maura said nothing, absently playing with the food in her plate. "When he or she grows up and asks by the father, what will you do?"

"You think I haven't thought of that? You think I haven't cried immensely over that? That that doesn't keep me awake at night?" Jane's expression softened at her friend's pain. "But that's… life. And I have to forget him. He's not what matters now."

"No, it's not. Now it's about you and the baby. And let me clear the table, or my mother will kill me for allow you to do something. Has she been calling?"

"Hum… A couple of times…" Maura said, not sounding to convincing. Jane turned around from the sink and gave showed her best "detective-narrowing" of eyes. "OK, I've lost count of them."

"C'mon, she left yesterday! What a pain in the ass!"

"Jane, don't talk about your mother like that. She's just amazing. If it wasn't by your mother… I don't know how could I've handled all this…"

"I guess you're right. What about your mother? Have you talked to her?"

"Yes, she calls me every day."

"When is she coming?"

"Beginning of June, to make sure she's here for the birth. She's in Tanzania until then."

"Nice. Well, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yes, seems nice. But can it be in my room? I'll certainly fall asleep, so I'd prefer to be in my own bed already."

They put on the movie and settled on Maura's bed. She had been right: it wasn't long until she was fast asleep. Jane was happy for her, knowing that sleeping wasn't easy for her lately. So she quietly turned off the TV, made sure Maura was comfortable in bed, turned off the lights and left the room. Maura had offered to share the bed, but Jane knew that with her size and the heat, sharing the bed wouldn't be a good decision.

….

She woke up the next morning in Maura's morning with sounds of a frying pan and plates. _Am I having a déjà vu?_

"Good morning!"

"Morning, joy…" Jane replied, a bit slurred, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "How are you already up?"

"I don't know, I just feel so fresh this morning. Sit, I'm making omelettes."

Jane got up, a bit staggering, and sat in one of Maura's stools. "I wish I could sleep all day. You're so lucky not having to work…"

"Well, get pregnant! But I don't sleep all day. And today, I'm so… alive and kicking that I'll probably go for a walk. Get some fresh air, sit in a bench and watch people fussing around."

"If you say so…" The brunette said, yawning. "Korsak and Frost say they miss you."

"How sweet!" Maura replied with an honest smile.

"But my dear brother doesn't even ask for you. How charming is that?"

"Who, Frankie? He comes visit me several times."

"When?"

"During the day. He's been really sweet. He always brings me cupcakes and chocolates."

"Well, well, he sounds like Prince Charming after all." Maura flashed her an huge smile. "You know that weed, or whatever you sniffed during the night, isn't good for the baby, don't you?"

The Medical Examiner slapped her friend's arm affectionately. "Anyway, what times does your mother arrive on Saturday?"

"I don't know yet. Didn't she tell you, in one of those thousand calls?"

….

"Hamburgers, Maur? Really?" Jane asked, when arrived at friend's home that night.

"What? I really wanted hamburgers. I went buy them down the street."

"Oh, so that walk of yours was just to the supermarket?"

"No!" Maura replied, putting an hamburger in front of Jane. "I went to the park after lunch. Then I took a nap." Jane gave her an eye roll. "Then I woke up and actually went to the supermarket."

"And you used to get tired in the office! Well played, doctor Isles! What a nice way to escape work."

"I've talked to your mother. She's loving the congress."

"Really? How can something like that be interesting?"

"Maybe she found some attractive members of the opposite sex!" Maura shrugged playfully, trying to tease her friend.

"Maur, she's in an _organizer_ congress. If there are men there, there aren't men."

The honey blonde seemed to considerer her sentence for a while, and she opened her mouth to correct Jane's sentence. "Actually-" Then she noticed the disapproving yet playful glare in her friend's face. "Sorry." She said, with a smile.

….

Maura woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in her stomach. She panicked for a moment, but then she calmed herself down. _These are Braxton-Hicks contractions, this is perfectly normal._ She got up and went to the kitchen, trying to make as less noise as possible, to do not wake up Jane.

"Maura?" Jane's slurred voice echoed in the quiet house. "Is something wrong?"

"No. The hamburgers must have made thirsty. Go back to sleep."

She poured herself some water and prepared an hot mug of tea. She returned to the room and checked the time: 3 a.m.. She tucked herself into bed with her tea and tried to relax. The previous pain had subsided into a numb cramping.

….

She woke up by 8 a.m.: Jane had already left. She got up and the sharp pain from the dawn returned. She sat back down on the bed, massaging her lower abdomen. _Braxton-Hicks_. She went to the kitchen slowly: she didn't feel like having breakfast, so she made herself another mug of tea and snuggled, or tried to snuggle, herself in the couch.

The morning passed, and the sharp pain increased. She tried to distract herself from it, watching TV or reading, but it was getting harder and harder. _Braxton-Hicks_, she repeated to herself.

It was almost lunch time when Angela called. Maura had a painful search for the phone, and gave her best to greet the older woman with a cheery tone. "Hi, Angela."

"Hello, darling. How are you doing?"

The honey blonde mentally struggled if she should share with Angela what she was experiencing, but decided it was best not to do it, or the Rizzoli matriarch would run from Baltimore to Boston. "I'm fine, thank you." She answered, inhaling deeply to restrain herself from showing any signs of pain. "What about you? You went to that dinner last night?"

"I'm great. Oh, yes, I went. It was amazing! I met some great people. But that doesn't matter now. Have you been sleeping well? You sound tired, darling."

"Yes, I didn't sleep too well tonight."

"Take a nap after lunch."

"I will, Angela."

"I gotta go now, honey. We have a lunch scheduled. I'll call you later. Bye, sweetie.

"Goodbye, Angela." Maura put down her phone, and checked the time: a few minutes past noon. _I should start preparing lunch, Jane will arrive at any minute_. She wasn't feeling like cooking, so she ordered Chinese.

Jane arrived fifteen minutes later. Maura try to busy herself around, not wanting the detective to understand she wasn't feeling too well, but, as usual, her lying skills weren't too good.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked worriedly, when Maura seemed to fight a grimace.

"I… I think I'm experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"C-contractions? Oh my god, we need to go the hospital?"

"No, no, these are perfectly normal. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll take a nap after lunch and I'll be fine." Jane continued to suspiciously look at Maura. "Jane, I know what I'm saying."

"I'll trust your word. Well, I hate leaving you with the kitchen a mess, but we have a very tricky case in hands." Jane declared, standing up and getting her coat.

"No, it's fine. I'll have something to occupy myself with." Maura said, getting up and grabbing some plates.

"Well, I'm leaving. If you need something, give me a call, Maur, OK?" Jane said, heading to the door.

"OK, see you later." Maura said, approaching the sink. Suddenly, a warm sensation made her drop the dish, that shattered immediately in the floor.

"Maura, what was-" Jane started, turning around, meeting her friend's terrified face, standing in a pool of liquid in the floor.

"Jane, I think…" Maura babbled, looking down at her soaked jeans. "My waters just broke."

….

_CLIFFHANGER! :P ahaha I'm sorry, I had to do it. There are probably only 2 chapters left._

_**So, the baby is coming! Earlier than expected :S Let's see what happens ^^**_

_You'd make really happy if you gave 100 reviews! :D_

_See you soon*_


	17. You're never gonna be alone

_Hello hello, guys! :D Here I come with my next chapter, where something we've all been waiting for happens ^^_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Bibs, because I said I would dedicate it to her. Not that she's excited about having babies on her own :P for you, my kind bitch**_

_Hope you guys like it ;)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

….

"_Jane, I think…" Maura babbled, looking down at her soaked jeans. "My waters just broke."_

Maura was surprisingly calm. "It wasn't Braxton-Hicks after all…"

However, Jane, after staring perplexedly at her friend for a few seconds, burst into desperate babbling and exclamations. "O-oh my g-god! You're in labor! My mother is not here! You're not supposed to be in labor! It's too early!"

The ME stared at her crazy friend, noticing that that kind of delirium was something more like Angela. "You and your mother look incredibly alike."

"How can you be so calm? This was not supposed to happen! It's too early for the baby to be born, isn't it? Is that normal? What if something is wrong?"

Maura checked her soaked jeans and the floor. "The amniotic fluid seems transparent. It's an important thing to notice."

"Maura, we have to go the hospital! We have to call doctor Montgomery!"

"Jane, calm down. There are no hurries. The contractions are about seven minutes apart, there's plenty of time."

"You have your bag packed?"

"I do. It's already in the trunk of my car. Let me go change."

"OK." Jane said, fidgeting uncontrollably, while Maura headed to her room. Her phone rang. "Oh my god, Maura, it's my mother. What do I tell her?"

"Nothing. Whatever you do, don't tell her. At least yet. She'll get worried."

"OK." The brunette replied, and hesitantly answered her phone, while Maura went to her room.

She picked a necessaire and grabbed her toothbrush and her hairbrush. Then she went to her closet and grabbed a pair of beige trousers and a black and white striped pullover to change into. She sat in edge of her bed for a moment, to take in everything that was happening. For some reason, knowing the real cause of the contractions soothed the pain they caused her, which was, so far, pretty tolerable. Suddenly, Maura remembered something urgent: she grabbed her purse and looked for the number of the home designer her mother had given her. She made sure everything was packed and settled and left the room. "I'm ready to leave."

"You really had to get all dressed up, didn't you?"

"No, I just changed into clean clothes. Did you talk to your mother?"

"I did. But I didn't say a word. Are you ready to leave?" Maura nodded. "Need help?"

"No, thank you. At this point, I'm still able to walk by myself. Ask me later."

"Wow, labor is making your humor very sharp."

_Labor_, Maura repeated herself mentally, taking a last look at her house before closing the door, _This is it._

….

The trip to the hospital was calm and quick: Jane exceeded largely the speed limits, even after Maura told her there was no worries, and kept checking on Maura. In what concerned to her, the honey blonde was holding herself pretty well. Every time she felt a contraction strike, she took a few deep breaths and tried to focus in the road, but nothing too severe.

When they arrived to the hospital, Doctor Montgomery was called and Maura was immediately offered a wheelchair, which she declined.

"Maura, darling, labor?" Addison exclaimed, arriving to the exam room.

"Apparently." Maura said, with a shrug.

"It's way earlier than expected. First babies are always so lazy."

Maura worried a bit at her comment. "You think something's wrong?"

"No, no, no, not at all. Your baby has been healthy so far, so as you. But we did know it was big, so it's not much of a surprise." That served to calm down the soon-to-be-mother. "But tell me, when did you waters break?"

"About... 20 minutes ago, maybe. The liquid seemed clean to me." She answered, trying not to show signs of the striking contraction.

"Great. What about contractions? When did they start, how long are they apart?"

"I probably had the firsts during the night, I woke up at 3 in the morning in pain, but I assumed it was Braxton-Hicks. And now they're about 5 minutes apart."

"That's good. OK, we're going to get you settled down in a room, get you prepared and then I'll come to check your dilatation, alright?"

The doctor left the room, and Jane took the opportunity to confront Maura. "You had contractions since three in the morning and you said nothing?"

"Jane, I told you, I thought they were Braxton-Hicks. Besides, I didn't want you to worry for no reason."

"Apparently, there was reason." A nurse arrived to lead Maura to her room and get her prepared. "I think I should call my mother. She'll want to know."

"No, don't tell her yet. Wait a few hours, until it's closer."

"What about your mother? Won't she want to come?"

"She's in Tanzania, it'll be very hard to contact her. And she won't probably be able to come in the next few days, the flights are limited there."

"OK then. Anyway, I have to call the guys and say that something came up."

…..

Doctor Montgomery arrived a few minutes after Maura was settled in the room and wearing the hospital gown.

"OK, honey, the baby is perfectly positioned, everything seems fine. However, you only have 4 centimeters of dilatation, so this may take a while." Maura looked a little disappointed, but quickly her expression turned into clenched teeth and furrowed forehead, while she grabbed the side of the bed until her knuckles turned white. "Feel free to ask for an epidural, darling."

"I'll keep that in mind." She answered, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself.

Jane returned to the room about fifteen minutes later. "I'm sorry I took so long. The guys needed me to check something."

"It's ok. You didn't tell them, did you?" Maura asked, uncomfortably walking around the room. The detective shook her head. "What time is it?"

"2:30 p.m." Every once in a while, she could see the ME furrowing her brow and taking a few deeper breaths, but not even slowing her pace around the room. "You're still holding out?"

"Yes, yes… It's still pretty tolerable. Just a little worse than menstrual cramps."

Jane made a not pleased expression. "Those aren't nice too." Maura shrugged, still walking around. "But at least these ones have a cute, loud, little ending." The comment managed to draw a smile in the other one's face.

Over an hour later, doctor Montgomery came again to check Maura's dilatation.

"6 cm so far, darling." Maura let out a pained sigh. "Still not wanting an epidural?"

She shook her head, not so convincing as earlier. "I'll wait."

"OK." Addison gave her a reassuring smile. "If you change your mind, don't hesitate on call me. I'll check on you later."

When she was passing through the door, a panting Frankie almost ran into her. "Sorry."

"Frankie? What are you doing here?" Jane asked, changing a surprised look with Maura.

"I… I went to Maura's… and she wasn't there… and you weren't at… the precinct. And I called Ma."

"You did what? Oh crap, she's going to-" Her sentence was cut by the ringing of her phone, and the word "Ma" was showing up in the screen. "Well done, genius!" She said, leaving the room to answer her phone, not without punching him in the arm.

Frankie crossed the room. "So, is the baby coming?"

"Hum hum." Maura nodded, with a smile.

"How is that going?"

"Contractions are 3 minutes apart, and my cervix is 6 cm dilated." Frankie's face turned white, and the honey blonde couldn't contain a chuckle. "I'm sorry, you didn't need information about my cervix." Her chuckle was cut by an hitting contraction, that made her whimper in surprise before focusing in her breathing.

Frankie immediately held her hand tightly. "Just try to breathe. Hum, slowly, in and out… hum…" She squeezed his hand during the contraction, and relaxed feeling the pain go away. "You're doing great, Maura."

She gave him a playful look. "What do you understand of labor?"

"Well…" He blushed. "I know you gotta breath… And considering that you're not yelling like crazy and calling me names, I'll assume you're doing good."

She couldn't help but smile. In that moment, Jane burst into the room. "Yeah, yeah, Ma, I'll pass it to her." She handed Maura the phone. "She wants to talk to you. And be careful, I think my left eardrum is permanently damaged from the yelling about _not telling her_."

"Hello, Angela." Angela's squeaky voice emerged from the other side of the phone. "_Maura, darling, are you in labor?"_ "Yes, Angela. I was going to call you, but-" The older women gasped worriedly. "_Oh my god, and I'm not there. How could this happen? It's so much earlier than expected. I always thought you'd overdue, being this your first baby._" "Yes, it was very unexpected. I thought I was experiencing Braxton-Hicks, that's why I didn't mention anything to anyone." "_Were you already feeling contractions when I talked to you?" _"I-I… hum-" "_Is Frankie there?" _Maura glanced at Jane's younger brother and smiled. "Yes, he just arrived." _"Good. I'm trying to catch a flight earlier as possible." _"No, no, Angela, there's no need to come now. Stay there and enjoy the rest of the congress." "_Don't even try to argue with me in this. How are your contractions?" _Maura suppressed her urge to answer "not great". "They're about 3 minutes apart. And my dilation is 6 cm." _"Have you taken an epidural yet?" _"No, I haven't yet. I don't know if I will…" "_Oh honey, it would be so much better for you. You'd feel much better." _Maura should have predicted that: Angela had had her kids the most natural way, but she would want Maura to have a labor as painless as possible. "_Anyway, I'm trying to schedule a flight. I'll be checking on you guys. Bye, honey." _"Goodbye, Angela." Maura handed the phone to Jane. "She's trying to schedule a flight to return." Jane growled furiously and slapped the back of Frankie's head.

"Ow! Why was that for?"

"For being a mummy's boy and calling her! She won't stop calling now! She'll crack our heads even from kilometers away"

"Well, she would have to eventually know!"

"Yeah, but-" Their arguing was interrupted by a very low whimper from Frankie, whose hand was being crushed by a silent Maura, in a middle of a hitting contraction. "Maur, are you sure you don't want to ask for an epidural?" Jane asked, worriedly looking at her friend.

"N-no, not yet." Maura gasped, between gritted teeth. "It's not that bad."

"It seems great…" Jane replied with an appalled look in her face.

…..

Frankie left after 5 and half, after keeping Maura some company and trying to distract her, and above all, making her laugh. But now she was getting more and more uncomfortable.

Jane felt completely useless, watching her friend painfully wander around the room. She watched her double over in pain and grab whatever she could reach, without making a sound. The detective approached and held her by her upper arm, stroking her back to try to calm her down. She observed her with concerned eyes. "That bad, Maur?"

"Not pleasant." She looked up and Jane could see tears in her eyes. "Can you help me into the bed?" The detective helped her lay in the bed, _trying _to make her comfortable. "I'm getting a bit tired."

"You can still ask for the epidural." Jane said, stroking some of Maura's blonde curls away from her sweated forehead. Her phone rang. "It's my mother, _again_! I'll answer now, so you don't have to take her." She smiled at Maura before leaving, who tiredly smiled back. She took the moments alone to take a look around the room. Frankie had brought her some flowers that had at least colored the room a bit. She felt like she was trapped in that room for hours. She checked the clock in the wall: 6:35 p.m..

A sudden stronger contraction made her double over in the bed, and, for a moment, she thought all the energy in her body had vanished. She managed to reach the button to call the nurse, only hitting it once to do not sound too desperate – which she was. A brunette nurse with a kind smile immediately appeared. "Anything I could do for you, Ms. Isles?"

"I…hum… would really much appreciate an epidural right n-now, if possible, please." She tried to put a sentence together without screaming out loud.

"Of course, Ms. Isles. Just let Doctor Montgomery check on you before we call the anesthesiologist."

"Hum-hum." Maura whimpered, hoping that all of them would hurry up. And, thankfully for her, they did.

"Maura, darling, finally gave in to the epidural?" Addison said, entering the room with a big smile. She put a pair of gloves on and sat in front of Maura. "Some of my patients call it "a gift from angels! And-" She gasped. "Oh honey, but you won't have a chance to try it. You're 10 cm dilated. Let's take you to the delivery room and put that baby outside!" Everything and everyone around her immediately turned into a crazy whirl, that she couldn't absorb.

"W-what? Already? No, no, I'm not-" She tried to say, feeling completely lost and desperate in the middle of all that.

"Maura, darling, calm down, everything's going to be fine!" Addison repeated, already pushing Maura's bed through the doorway.

They passed by Jane in the hallway, talking to the phone. "Jane!" Maura exclaimed. The detective's eyes widened and she hang her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Maura is fully dilated." Addison announced.

"So the baby is coming? Can I come in?"

The OB pointed a nurse to go with the detective. "You'll have to scrub in."

"Got it." Jane said, following the nurse, and turned back to give Maura what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

…..

A couple of minutes later, Jane entered the delivery room and immediately heard Maura's muffled whimpers. "I'm back, Maur." She said, approaching her and holding her hand in hers. "You can squeeze my hand."

"Alright, Maura, everything is set, when the next contraction hits, all you have to do is push." Addison informed. "And… Push!" Maura held in to Jane's hand like her life depended in that. Maura took a deep breath and when she felt the next contraction, she pushed as hard as she could for the doctor's count of ten "Good, darling, stop now and get ready for the next one."

Between all the sweat and the tears, Maura apologetic glanced at Jane. "I don't really want to hurt your hands."

"Don't worry about it. Just squeeze my hand and push."

"Alright, Maura, again, push!" Maura gave her best to follow her instructions, and pushed as hard as she could. "You have a stubborn baby, here, honey. Rest a bit before the next one."

Maura let out a low, guttural groan as she closed her eyes and fell back against the bed. "I can't do this." She said, panting as she did so.

"What're you talking about, Maur, of course you can!" Jane said, using her free hand to wipe the sheen of sweat from her friend's forehead.

"I can't, Jane!" The honey blonde said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm tired."

The detective shared a concerned look with the doctor, that intervened, trying to help. "Maura, honey, I know you're tired, but the next contraction is coming and you have to push so this can all be over."

"No, no…" Maura shook her head between tears and sobs and sweat. "I can't."

"Maur, of course you can." Jane was starting to get desperate.

"I can't, Jane!" I-" Maura started to say, but instead gritted her teeth in pain from the upcoming contraction. "Ow, _shit_, that hurts!"

Jane's subconscious reminded the last time Maura had used that: when she had found out she was pregnant. And she was freaking out again.

"Maur-"

"This is all I-Ian's f-fault!" She exclaimed, sobbing. "He m-made this and he l-left m-e alone! I'm a-all alone!" She blurted out, between tears and sobs and sweat. "And I'm having his b-baby! I can't do this, I can't!"

"Maur, Maur, look at me. You're not alone. You hear me? You're not alone. You have all of us to support you. You know Frankie and Frost and Korsak are all outside waiting to hear news from you? You know my mother is coming in the next flight just come to you? You're not alone. And, most important, from the moment your baby is born, you're never gonna be alone. You're never gonna be alone from this moment on." All Maura could do was cry.

"Maura, honey, the next one is coming, push with all your strength!"

She took a deep breath and reunited all the strength left in her body. She pushed with all of her might and will power, squeezing Jane's hand as hard as she could. She could hear Addison's voice in distance "_Come on, honey, you're doing just fine, come on!" _and Jane whispering next to her "_This is it, Maur, you're never gonna be alone!"_

And when a sound of a baby crying – _the most beautiful baby crying she had ever heard _– echoed in the room, she could feel like her world literally had stopped. She forgot about all the tears, all the worries, all the pain, and all she could think about was that baby – _her baby_.

"Congratulations, Maura! You did just great! You have an healthy amazing…."

….

_CLIFFHANGER! An healthy amazing cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! :D Don't get mad at me ;) I'll try to be quick was possible_

_Maura having the epidural or not was a challenging subject: I didn't want to make her suffer too much, but I didn't want to make her sound weak, so I came up with this._

_**The baby is here! And one more chapter and the epilogue coming up!**_

_C'mon, so close to 100 reviews! Make me happy! :D_

_See you soon*_


	18. There's nothing I could need but you

_Hello hello, guys! :D Here's the revelation!_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm so happy you got me to over 100! Love you, guys ;)_

_**This chapter is to Cissy, my dear Cissy, who deals with all my crap, and who without this story would never move on.**_

_Hope you guys like it ;)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…..

Maura was back into her room. It looked like an eternity had passed: in a split second, her life changed so much that she couldn't absorb everything that had just happened. Her heart was clenched with joy inside her chest, like there wasn't enough space there to hold all of her feelings in the moment. Her body felt like she had been tortured in every centimeter of her, but she had never felt so happy as she was now. And she wasn't the only one. Jane was somewhere in the hospital calling her mother in ecstasy, the guys were probably outside, and the nurse would come anytime with the baby. _Her baby_. She closed her eyes for a while, her head in her pillow, trying to settle down her emotions.

"Hey you." Frankie said, entering her room with a bunch of flowers and a wrapped gift. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had a baby." She smiled tiredly, trying to straight up in back. Frankie smiled back, taking a seat next to her. "I'm a bit of a mess." She said.

"You look great." He said, stroking a honey blonde curl away from her face, making her blush slightly. "And I heard you did great."

"Hey doc!" Frost and Korsak entered the room, and Frankie quickly moved away from Maura. "Hum, are we interrupting something?"

"Nop." Frankie said, leaning back in the chair with a fake relaxed attitude.

"So, congratulations, doc! We heard you did great!"

"Thank you." She smiled, blushing again. They put down the flowers they brought. "You shouldn't have-"

"Nonsense, doc." Korsak cut her, putting down some wrapped gifts. "Cavanaugh sent you flowers too. And here's some presents for the little one."

"Guys-"

"Don't "guys" us, doc. We're almost family."

"You are family." She said, her voice choked by the imminent tears. Her kid would have a whole bunch of people caring for her, loving her. An actual family.

"Oh, wait until you see the stuffed sheep Korsak bought. You'll immediately kick him out of the family." Frost said, making everyone in the room laugh.

They started hearing Jane's excited voice in the background. "They're coming, they're coming!" She stormed into the room. "Here they are."

A nurse entered the room with a little crib. "I've someone who wants to see you." The small bundle squirming in the crib made its presence noticeable, and the guys gasped in adoration. Jane just skipped her weight from one foot to the other, excitedly waiting for Maura to pick up her kid.

"Hey baby." Maura said in a gentle voice, shifting in the bed to accept the baby in her arms. The baby immediately calmed down, and yawned in a baby-adorable way, earning a smile from everyone. "There are people here to meet you, honey… Guys, this is Caroline." She said, contemplating and admiring the little girl in her arms. Her little girl, her Caroline, for her to love and adore. The whirl of feeling was so overwhelming that she had to take deep breath to prevent herself from crying in front of everyone. "Caroline Jane Faulkner Isles." She looked up to see the adult man almost drooling over a tiny baby, and she couldn't help but smile. "Doc…" Korsak managed to say a little later. "You've got a piece of art there." "Thank you." She mouthed, flashing him a tired yet bright smile.

"We're kind of relieved, though, doc." Frost said.

Maura gave him a questioning look. "About what?"

"The baby is doctor Ian's, right?" The honey blonde nodded, a bit confused. "Phewww…! Thank god for that!"

"We were a little worried that you had succumbed to Giovanni's charm, doc…" Korsak said, and Jane burst out laughing, followed by Maura, who had to restrain her laughing a bit because of the baby in her arms. "But we're pretty relieved now."

"Oh, but we're not relieved about the "Jane" part…." Frost started, with an insecure look on his face. "What if she inherits some of Jane's characteristics? You'll never get a grip on her! Look at Jane!" All the other ones couldn't help but laugh at his comment, except for Jane who raised her eyebrows at him. "Very funny, Frost." She noticed her little brother quietly staring at the baby. "You're really quiet, Frankie. Are you going to pass out or something?"

"I-It's just…" Frankie mumbled, not taking his eyes off the baby. "She's just like you, Maura."

"That's how genetics work, Frankie." Jane said, mocking him.

"Actually, she has my fa-" Maura abruptly stopped in the middle of her sentence, and Jane caught her look. "-facial figures." The guys nodded in agreement. She then noticed Frankie's interest in the baby, which she found utterly adorable. "You wanna hold her, Frankie?"

Before he had a chance to answer, Jane intervened. "Hey, I'm going to hold her first! It's my name she has, after all." Maura carefully deposited the baby in her friend's arms, telling her where to hold. "Hi, baby. Hi. I'm your aunt Janie. I'll be the one who'll secretly give you candy and make you get all dirty in the playground, which will make your mother pissed! Yes, it will!" Maura playfully narrowed her eyes at her. "But you have to promise me you will defend me when she gives that look she's giving me now."

"Share the baby, Jane!" Frankie said, waiting with his arms up to pick her, but Jane purposely put her in Korsak's arms.

"Hey, Caroline. You have a really pretty name, you really do. And you're just like your mommy, you are." Korsak said, in a gentle childish voice, rocking the baby in his arms.

"You're really good with babies, Vince." Maura stated with a kind smile that he returned.

He turned to pass the baby to Frost, who quickly took a step back. "Hum, doc, she's adorable, but I don't have a good experience with babies."

"Nice, Frost, hating babies, that's rude." Jane mocked him.

"It's not hate, it's just-" He turned a little paler. "…they puke on you."

Korsak turned instead for Frankie, and despite the terrified look in his face, the older agent placed the baby in his arms. He held her like she was made of glass, and looked up to Jane, silently begging for help. "You're on your own, little brother." She said, flashing him a smile. Frankie worriedly looked down at the baby, and tried tentatively. "H-hi, C-caroline…" And it was all it took to make the little Caroline burst out crying and stretching in his arms. He quickly handed her to her mother, who was secretly a little worried too, with her lack of experience.

"She's probably hungry." The nurse with the kind smile stepped into the room. "You must be-" She abruptly stopped, taking a look around the men in the room.

Maura wasn't that subtle. "Lactating by now, yes." She stated, frowning her brows a bit because of the discomfort that situation was causing her.

Discomfort was also what fell on the room, with the three man looking like they could dig a hole and hide themselves in it, specially Frankie, whose face look like it was about to explode.

A sound of a ringing cell phone put all of them clumsily looking for their cells. "O-oh, it's from the p-precinct. We gotta go now. Congratulations, doc!" They said, leaving the room in a rush.

"Well, who knew talking about boobs would make them run away like mice?" Jane stated with a laugh. Then she noticed Maura unclasping her gown and the nurse setting down the baby near her chest. "Should I leave?"

"There's no need." Maura answered, trying to seem calm, but she didn't really want Jane to leave: she was incredibly nervous about breastfeeding and the idea of being left alone feeding the baby scared her.

The nurse instructed Maura on how to make the baby take the nipple in her mouth, and, in a successful second try, Caroline was already happily sucking. The mother was worriedly holding her and looking down at her, until the nurse calmed her down. "Don't worry, that's a reflex she has. She won't choke. Every new mother is worried about that, but babies are made to deal with new parents. I'll be back when she's done to help you put her to burp. Will you want dinner? It's a little past 8, but I can still get you something."

"No, thank you, I just feel like resting." The honey blonde thanked, and the nurse left the room.

Maura stared at her for a few minutes, not saying anything, just watching her little girl in a mixture of adoration and anxiety that overwhelmed her. This was her kid, her baby to raise. Her daughter. She couldn't help the tears that started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey! What's that about?" Jane asked worriedly, looking around for some tissues to hand her.

But Maura's lips formed a smile between all the tears. "I can't believe-I'm just-This is-" Jane couldn't help but smile at Maura's clumsiness, always so prim and accurate. "I have a daughter, Jane."

"You do." The detective agreed, with a kind smile. "And you gonna be an awesome mother." Maura smiled at her. "And… what about her facial figures?"

"Oh, I knew you'd remember that." Maura let her head fall in the pillow. "She has my father's nose."

Jan e studied her "niece" closely. "She does! And what part of her in Ian's? From what I see, she's a Maura miniature."

The ME smiled and absently looked down at her girl. "Her earlobes." She said, stroking the little ears carefully. "Hers are loose, and mines are not. It's an automossic genetic inheritance, which means she got it from him."

"You have her already studied from bottom to top, don't you?"

Before Maura could answer, another nurse stepped into the room with a huge bunch of flowers. "Miss Isles, this arrived for you. And it has a card."

She thanked her, and Jane got up to go pick up the card, while Maura changed Caroline from one breast to the other. The detective handed her the card. And what Maura read there made her turn white.

_Congratulations, dear Maura. I know you'll be an amazing mother. PS.: She has my nose._

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

" It only says-Hum-I" She mumbled, and turned her surprised face to Jane. "My father! How does he-"

"Maur, I hate to tell you this, but your father is creepy."

…

_**So, it's a girl! A beautiful girl named Caroline! And I have to congratulate KayUnique, who kinda guessed my plans a few chapters ago :P**_

_To those who expected a boy, I'm sorry :) but I usually just "do" girls :D _

_So, it turns out there's another chapter coming before the epilogue. I hope you're still there with me :)_

_Can you give 200 now? :D_

_See you soon*_


	19. I'm holding on with both hands

_Hello hello, guys! :D Here's the final chapter!_

_I managed to update this chapter a little faster than usual, which I think it's good :D Miss Cold-Stone-Heart helped with a very sweet idea for the story ;)_

_Hope you guys like it ;)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

…..

After a long exhausting day, and despite Maura's excitement, exhaustion finally took over and the new mother succumbed to sleep, after feeding Caroline for the second time. But she was way too excited and nervous to have a quiet sleep, and when she felt a hand stroking her hair gently, she immediately opened her eyes. "Angela…" She mumbled, in a sleepy voice.

"Hi, honey." The older woman greeted her, sitting next to her and looking for her hand under the sheets. "You did great, my darling." Her eyes started to water.

"Have you seen her?" Maura asked in a whisper, and it didn't take long for both women to be freely crying.

"I d-did. Oh honey, she's perfect." Angela told her, trying to wipe her tears, in vain. "She's just like you."

"A-Angela…" She confided in a whisper. "I'm p-petrified." She wasn't sure if it was because of the mother connection both of them now shared or because of the sleep induced state she was in, but she couldn't help but share with Angela what was deeply worrying her.

"I know you are, honey." The older Rizzoli replied, stroking her hair again. "But you'll be great, I know you will. And we're all here to help you. Anyway, we talk in the morning, now get some sleep, you need it." She kissed her in the forehead and arranged her covers. And when she reached the door, Maura had already drifted back to sleep.

…..

In the next morning, Maura's room was even more filled with flowers than in the previous day, thanks to Angela, who thought that flowers were never enough.

"Seriously, Ma, are you trying to give the kid an allergy to pollen?" Jane said, scratching her nose as entering the room.

"That's pretty unlikely to happen, the pollen in these flowers isn't that much, Jane." Maura said.

"Oh, she's awake?" Jane asked excited, seeing her mother seated on the armchair with Caroline in her arms. "Let me hold her!"

Angela passed the baby to her daughter's arms. "Morning, baby, hi, hi!" Jane started to "baby-talk", in a way that would make the guys mock her for the rest of their lives.

"You called the home designer?" Maura asked.

"I did, yes, I did" The detective answered in the same "baby-tone." "Yes, I did. And he said that, like it was for you, they would come paint it right away. I'm supposed to go open your house for them in half an hour."

"Thank you. Did he said how much time the paint would take to dry?"

"Probably just a day, but he says it's advisable just to put the baby there after 48 hours, because of the smell."

"We're not leaving until Saturday morning, so I think there's no problem. I still have a problem with the crib. I have it ordered, and I'll ask them to deliver it sooner. But I was going to assemble it when it arrived, and now I can't."

"Maura, honey, Jane and Frankie can assemble it for you, right, Janie?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing, Maur. No problem. You have anything more ordered?"

"I do, a rocking chair and a changing station, but there's no problem with those, I can ask them to deliver them later."

"All white, sweetie?" The ME nodded. "Great. With the light purple of the walls, it will make a very calm atmosphere."

"That's what I plan. Will you help me choosing the layette, Angela? I have nothing ordered yet."

"Of course, honey."

"When is your mother coming?" Jane asked, still rocking the baby around the room.

"I wasn't able to talk to her yesterday, but we've already talked this morning. She said she'd try to catch a plane as soon as possible, but considering she's in Tanzania, that will take probably some days." Maura couldn't help a slight note of disappointment to show up in her voice, that both Angela and Jane took notice.

"Well, if you excuse me, honey, I'll grab some coffee from downstairs. Do you want me to go pick up the layette's catalogues from your house? Or we can wait until Jane goes there?"

"We can, there's no problem."

"You want something to eat, Janie?" Angela asked, but her daughter was too absorbed in the baby. "Janie?"

"What, Ma, no, I don't want anything." Jane answered, and continued to delight herself with the baby in her arms. When she was sure her mother was far away enough to not hear them, she quietly turned to Maura. "About your mother…." The honey blonde turned to her with a serious expression. "It wasn't really her fault that the baby decided to come earlier. Or that there aren't regular flights from Tanzania."

"Since when do you defend my mother?"

"Since I've seen how happy you get when you two get along."

Maura looked away, her lips pursued, and a serious look on her face, and she seemed to be struggling about what to say. "She could have been here. If she really wanted, she would have been here. She would have stayed… When I most needed her… But…"

"You never knew how to ask for attention." Jane completed, with a sad smile.

"Your mother…"

"Don't use my mother as an example. She's always around because she's a pain in the ass, and you couldn't get rid of her even if you wanted."

"But that's how a mother is supposed to be! Your mother is always around, exactly, she's always offering something. She didn't even want to leave for a couple of days a few miles away afraid the baby would be born. And she returned in a couple of hours. She's here! And my mother… She's just not like that. I love her, but… She's not perfect." She kept fidgeting her hands, and said almost in a whisper. "What if I end up like her?"

"Maura! Maur…" Jane looked like she could drop the baby. "There is no way that could happen. You are the most loving person I know, I've told you this before. And this kid, your Caroline… she will adore you, worship you. I'm not saying you two won't fight, or have problems, but you'll always be perfect for her. I know what I'm saying. You know I'm always complaining about my mother and what she does, but I look at her and I see a strong woman that inspired me… My role model…."

"Oh Janie!" Angela stormed into the room straight to her daughter, hugging her, with tears in her eyes.

"Ma, Hum, let go!" Jane huffed, squeezing in her mother's embrace. "You'll make me drop the baby."

Angela finally let her go, and turned to Maura, who observed the scene in a mixture of admiration and sadness. "You're like my daughter too." She said, pulling the new mother into a tight hug.

….

The next two days passed rather quickly, but Maura couldn't wait to take her little girl home. She couldn't also wait to see the room; Jane and Frankie had assembled the crib, the walls were painted, and she and Angela had chosen the curtains and the rest of the layette. She would take care of the rest when she had the time.

Saturday morning came, and Maura was excited and nervous at the same time. She wanted so badly to take her girl to where she belonged, but leaving the hospital meant she would be alone, with countless possibilities of making something wrong.

"You have everything packed, honey?" Angela asked, grabbing the remaining flowers in the room.

"Yes, I got everything." Maura said, carefully putting Caroline into her pink carrycot.

Jane stormed into the room. "We can go now. Frankie finally managed to install the car seat in your car. We're ready to take the Isles' girls home." She shared a warm smile with Maura.

"Right. Let's go then."

After they were all settled in the car, especially little Caroline, Frankie drove them to Maura's house. When they arrived, it took a great deal of organization to successfully empty the car, which was stacked up with flowers and gifts. It was up to poor Frankie to carry most of it. Angela filled the whole house with the flowers.

"Here we are, baby. This is our house." Maura couldn't help but say, when taking her girl inside the house. "Shall we take a look at your room?" She headed to the room, holding the baby in her arms. "Oh honey…" She stopped in the doorframe. The room was better than she had ever pictured it: the Rizzoli's had decided to surprise her and they had picked up the changing station and the rocking chair she had ordered. Every detail of the room was in a darker shade of purple, contrasting with the light purple of the walls and the white furniture. Most of the stuffed animals and the other presents Caroline had received were already in her room, and, she suspected Angela's idea, dark purple wooden letters wrote "Caroline" in the wall. But what brought tears to Maura's eyes was a huge black and white picture of her and her girl, in her first minutes of life, framed by white wood in the wall above the crib. "Oh honey, this is perfect."

"You like it?" Frankie said from behind, startling her a bit. "Sorry."

"Oh Frankie, this is amazing." She said, unable to hide the emotions in her voice.

"We picked up the things you had ordered, as you can see. My mother came up with the name on the wall."

"What about the picture?"

He blushed a bit and clumsily scratched his head. "I kind of did." She gave her a questioning look. "I asked Jane if she didn't have a picture of you and Caroline…"

"So you came up with the idea." She concluded, smiling at his embarrassment.

"You can say that." He stroked Caroline's little cheek. "And does Caroline like it?"

"Oh, she loves it." Maura assured him, and the baby yawned like agreeing, earning a smile from both of the adults. "You want to hold her? You got so scared in the first time that you never wanted to try again."

He blushed violently. "Hum… I-I… I don't know…"

"She doesn't bite, Frankie." The honey blonde answered, flashing a smile.

"Hum, I guess I can try…" He replied, hesitantly. Maura placed the baby in his arms and she quickly snuggled to his hold.

"See? Fits you perfectly." She said, smiling at the view.

"Looking good, little brother." Jane said, entering the room, sharing an accomplice look with Maura. "Ma is making lunch. You mentioned something you had to do as soon as you got home, but I forgot what it was…"

"Ah, yes, the baby alarm. I have to settle it up. I have it on my room. I'll go get it. Please don't drop my baby in the meanwhile, Frankie." She winked at him.

"Oh no, Maur, he doesn't handle the pressure." Jane mocked her little brother, seeing him turn white at the ME's comment. She followed Maura out of the room. "You talked to Ian?" She asked, in a whisper, away from her mother's ears.

"I did."

"So he received the e-mail. What did he say?"

"That she's beautiful. That looks so much like me. And that we will eventually have to talk about his role in her life."

"If he wasn't here now, will he ever be?"

"I don't know, Jane…" Maura sighed. "And, truth to be told, I don't care either. All I want to do now is enjoy my daughter. The rest will come at its time."

"Exactly, honey." Angela said, approaching them. "You don't need him."

"Seriously, Ma, have you heard of privacy?"

"We're talking in the hall, it's not like we're trying to get privacy." Maura answered, smiling.

"Lunch is almost ready. Is Frankie with the baby?"

The three of them quietly took a few steps to the room, and silently observed Frankie rocking the baby in his arms, without him noticing. Their hearts melted at the view.

Before lunch, Maura fed Caroline and put her to sleep, so the four adults were able to have a quiet meal. However, Maura was worried about taking her eyes off her even for a few minutes, so she couldn't stop checking the baby alarm, to be sure the baby wasn't crying without her listening.

After they finished lunch, Frankie had to head to work, apologizing to Maura the fact he had to leave, but assuring her he would return at night. Jane also took the opportunity to go to her house and take a quick shower.

"You know, its' normal to be apprehensive." Angela told Maura with a warm smile, seeing her worriedly staring at the baby alarm. "I remember when I got home with Jane: I couldn't stop staring at her. And when she cried, it was like my legs couldn't take me there fast enough." Maura smiled at Angela's description. "But that's all normal, honey. That's how new mothers are. And if there's one something I want to advise you is to sleep. I almost got crazy after Tommy was born."

"Was he a difficult baby?"

"Difficult baby, difficult adult!" They both laughed. "Now seriously, honey, next time she wakes up, you should feed her and get some sleep. You're getting dark bags under your eyes after these hospital days." Angela said, stroking some hair out of Maura's face in her motherly tender way.

"Oh no, Angela, I won't sleep knowing you're taking care of my house chores."

"Maura, don't be ridiculous. You can't take care of your house chores now. Now it's all about you and your girl."

The sound of crying echoed in the baby alarm. "Speaking of… She must be hungry again."

"Go take care of her."

Maura headed to the room, where a tiny bundle squirmed in her white crib. "Hey baby, hey Caroline." She gently said, grabbing the baby. "Hungry, honey, yes?" She sat in the rocking chair, adjusting one patterned purple pillow behind her back and the other under the baby. She kept staring at her baby with delight, and couldn't help but thinking once more _We're going to be fine… You and me… It's going to be great. _And she drifted off to sleep.

…..

"_An healthy amazing girl, Maura!" Addison told her, her own excitement noticeable, holding a blood covered crying baby. "It's a girl, honey!"_

"_A girl? A girl, Maur! You heard that? You have a daughter!" Jane repeated, in a complete ecstasy, also being taken away by her emotions._

"_A g-girl?" Maura mumbled, between all her tears and her sweat and everything that was happening._

"_Yes, a girl, Maura." Addison assured her, with a smile, placing the baby in the ME's chest, who held her nervously._

_She couldn't say a word, while the tears fell freely down her face, looking at her beautiful baby. _

"_Do you know what are you going to call her?" Addison asked._

"_C-Caroline, she says between all the tears, I'll call her Caroline."_

"_Caroline Isles." Jane said. "You're already ruining the chances of success of all the other kids in her generation."_

_Maura looked up from the baby to her friend. "Y-You mind if I name her Jane?"_

_Jane almost choked in her own emotions. "W-What do you mean?" _

"_Jane, you've been so good to me, you and your mother, that this is the only way I can think to thank both of you for everything you've done for me."_

"_Oh my god." Jane chuckled between her own tears. "You're making me goddamn cry."_

"_Mission accomplished." Maura replied, laughing between all her tears._

"_I'll take you guys a photo." Jane said clumsily looking for her phone. "The first of many moments between you two. Say "Cheese", Caroline!"_

_Caroline Jane Faulkner Isles_

_Born 30th May, 7:15 pm_

_Weight: 8 lb 6 oz. Height: 20 inches_

…..

_**Here it is! The last chapter! I hope you liked it! Now I'm just missing the epilogue, which I hope you guys will love :D**_

_I had some things on my mind, but that will depend on what you guys think about the epilogue ^^_

_See you soon*_


	20. Epilogue

_Hi guys! Here's the epilogue._

_You must think I'm the lousiest writer ever, but let's just say Mia here is trying to get into college and last monts have been very busy. But now it's vacations and I have a lot of fics planned._

_Hope you guys like this last part ;)_

_The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT._

….

"Mommy… Mommy-y!" A small head showed up from behind the couch.

"What, sweetie?" Maura asked, looking up from all the cake tools.

"Lion King is over. Can I watch again?"

"It's almost time for bed, honey. Why don't you go play a bit before you go to sleep?"

"OK!" She replied, and two tiny feet in pink slippers sprinted across the living room.

"Jeez, how does that kid have so much energy in the end of the day?" Jane mumbled, covering her face with her hands. "Sounds so like you." Maura narrowed her eyes at her. "She's also starting to do that! You have to stop giving those kind of examples to my niece!"

"Well, and you could start helping me in your niece's cake." Maura said, a bit exasperated.

"Hey, is that a small hint of bad mood I'm detecting?"

"It's just this fondant that keeps sticking to the surface!"

"Too bad my mother's neighbor had to die."

"She already made the cake, I couldn't ask her for more. But this freaking fondant…" The ME huffed, frustrated. "The black is touching the yellow and it's staining it!"

"Can I do something? I'm not very handy…"

"No, it's fine. Just stay to make sure I don't send this to-" Caroline stormed into the kitchen. "Baby!"

"Is my cake ready, mommy?"

"Not yet, sweetie."

"When is it ready?"

"Tomorrow you can see it. What about you go brush your teeth now and then you go to bed?"

"I really have to?" Caroline clung into her mother's leg and gave her her best pleading look, with her beautiful green eyes matching her mother's shining.

"Yes, you do, young lady." She answered, flashing her a smile and stroking her daughter's dark blonde curls with the hand that wasn't covered in sugar. "You have to look all fresh and new tomorrow. Go brush your teeth."

"OK." Caroline went to the bathroom.

"If this cake turns out… " She made sure Caroline wasn't listening and mouthed "_…crap_, she'll be so disappointed."

"Well, she may not react that badly if her Minnie looks like a bear. She may even-"

A sound of a foot tapping in the wooden floor caught their attention and they both turned their heads to see a toddler tapping her foot, arms crossed over her chest and looking at them with a naughty look. "I need toothpaste, mommy."

"Can you go there, Jane? She can't put the toothpaste in her toothbrush."

"Yeah, I got it. Run, CJ, run!" Jane yelled, storming out of the kitchen, looking so much like the kid.

"Careful in the bathroom!" Maura warned from the kitchen.

They returned a few moments later, making a racket out of the bathroom, as usual.

"All clean?" Maura asked, and Caroline showed off her teeth. "Ready to bed, then?"

"Can I watch you do the cake? Just for a little time?"

"Hum… I think you can…" The girl put her arms up, waiting to be picked up, and Maura placed her in the counter. "Careful not to get sugar on your jammies."

"You made the Minnie ears already?"

"I haven't made them yet, baby. I'm just cutting these Minnie shapes."

"You can't use that one, there's black on it." Caroline said, pointing at one piece of Minnie shaped fondant. "And that one is all twisted."

"Oh, oh, another pointdexter perfectionist in the Isles family! Who'd have guessed?" Jane mocked, earning a sarcastic narrow of eyes from Maura.

"What is a poinfester?" The ME couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"It means you're just like your mommy." Jane decided to give her the shorter version. The girl gave her a smile from ear to ear. Everybody knew it was the best thing they could tell Caroline: that she looked like her mother. After a few moments of Caroline watching Maura cut the fondant, exhaustion took over in the three year old and she couldn't contain a yawn. "A yawn! A yawn was spotted, Dr. Isles!"

"Are you sure, detective Rizzoli?" Maura said, taking a look at Caroline.

"Another one!"

"Aunt Janie…" The girl whined, but her eyes were apparently heavier.

"Let's put you to bed, sweetie." Maura washed her hands in the sink and picked the little girl up, placing her on her hip. She snuggled into her mother's embrace and placed her head in the blonde's shoulder. "Give aunt Janie a kiss of goodnight."

"G'nigh, aunt Janie." Caroline mumbled, with sleepy eyes, and gave a kiss to Jane.

"Bye, sweetie."

Caroline's eyes were almost closed, but she kept clung into her mother's neck and playing idly with her curls. "Sleepy, my love?" Maura asked in a low tone of voice, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes-sss" The girl said in a slurred voice.

Maura took her to her room and deposited her in her bed, in the middle of her pink sheets. "Do you want to hear a story?"

"Hum-hum…" Caroline answered, her head already in the pillow and her eyes closed.

Maura chose a book from the shelf near the bed, but when she turned back to her daughter's bed, the girl was already fast asleep. The honey blonde kissed the top of her head and tucked her in the bed. "Goodnight, baby." She left the door ajar and returned to the kitchen.

"Is the princess asleep?"

"Yes. She didn't even stay up for the story."

"So, now that she is in bed: you can still call some bakery and ask them with super urgency for a cake. You show up with it in the school tomorrow and she doesn't dream you didn't make it."

"No."

"Maura, she's not even four, it's not like she'll notice or remember."

"No, Jane." Maura shook her head vehemently. "I'm not going to do that. I will work this out, even I have to stay awake all night!"

"But Maura-"

"Don't, Jane. My mother always bought me everything: I had the most awesome cakes for my birthdays, but she never made a single one of them. I wouldn't have minded if my cake wasn't all elaborated, I would have been completely satisfied if only my mother made my cake for once…"

"You're saying that now, Maur, now that you're a grown up. You probably didn't think that way when you were a kid."

"I did, Jane, I did! I just wanted her to take a while to do something for me. And now that I have Caroline, I learned it wouldn't have been that hard for my mother to take a moment or two to spend with me. I don't want to be the kind of parent she was…"

"You're not, Maur…" Jane assured her with a kind expression.

"That's why I'm doing this cake!" Maura declared, in an usual way for her, which meant that discussion was over.

Jane decided not to push it forward, and changed the subject. "So, she mentioned something about Minnie ears. How're you going to do that?"

"With cereal treats."

"Like that guy that has a bakery and a show?" Maura looked at her surprised. "What? I watch TV. Sometimes…"

"Well, it's something like that baker would do, but I'll make my own cereal treats."

"OK, anything I can start doing?"

"Actually, yes. You can go get the marshmallows and start putting it on the microwave."

"Got it." Jane said, jumping off her seat and heading to Maura's pantry. "Oh wait, what about… You're taking the cake to the school. So what about at night?"

"I've got to make two." Maura answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Two? Two cakes? Two completely alike cakes?"

"Yes."

"I don't who's crazier, you or that four year old."

While Jane was immersed in immensity of Maura's pantry, her phone started vibrating on the kitchen. "Jane, phone!"

"Pray it's not work!" The detective said, getting her phone. "Rizzoli! ... Yeah, where? Got it. OK." She hung up. "Maur, it's an homicide…"

"It's fine, you should go. They probably call me but I'll have to decline."

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

"Yes, I'll manage, don't worry. Go."

"OK. We talk tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

After Jane left, closing the door really quietly to make sure she didn't wake Caroline up, Maura decided she really had to get down to work if she wanted to see her bed that night. But it was when she grabbed a piece of fondant and it tear apart that she realized _This is going to be a long night._

…..

A sleepless night and two cakes later, Maura felt like her eyelids had never been heavier. But at least she was proud of her achievements: two Minnie cakes, with Minnie shaped ears and all. She dragged herself to Caroline's room, wishing to lay down at the fluffiness of her daughter's bed. She laid her head down at the pillow, smelling the baby scent of her girl's curls. She kissed the top of her head, admiring the beautiful view of her baby sleeping. Caroline stirred in her sleep and sleepily opened her green eyes.

"Good morning, baby." Maura whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Why are you in my bed, mommy?" The girl asked slowly, clumsily rubbing her eyes.

"Happy birthday, honey. Who turns four today?"

"I do!" Caroline exclaimed, with her still sleepy voice. "I get presents?"

"You do." Maura said, getting up with the girl in her arms, while she tried to hold on into her mother's torso with her tiny legs. "But first we'll have breakfast. What do you think mommy made you for breakfast?"

With her forehead touching her mother's, Caroline smiled in a way that, even if Maura hadn't made her favorite breakfast, she'll do it in a blink. "…Waffies…?" The honey blonde nodded, waiting for her to guess the rest. "Jelly…?" The mother shook her head, and the child's eyes opened wide and she mumbled "Chocolate…?"

"Yes." Maura said, and almost choke with the tiny arms that entangled her neck.

"_Awegsome_, mommy! What about my cake, mommy? You made it, can I see it?" Caroline asked excited.

"No, you can't see it yet, baby."

"Why not, mommy? I'm so curious!" The girl pouted, when her mother placed her on her chair.

"Because it's a surprise! You have to be patient. Now let's eat so I can get your present." She winked at her daughter, placing a plate of waffles and chocolate and a mug of milk in front of each of them. "So, your friends in school know your birthday is today?"

"Yes, I told them! And Miss Lena told everyone today I'm the princess!" The girl happily announced with her face covered in chocolate.

"That was nice of her."

"She does that to everyone. I like Miss Lena. I'll get her a big piece of cake. My cake is what, mommy?"

"Chocolate. Nana Angela made it."

"Great!" She said, licking the chocolate in her fingers. "I'm done. I get my present now?" She asked, in such an innocent, adorable way that melted Maura.

"You can. I'll go get it. But you wait here, I don't want you spoiling the surprise."

"OK!" The girl assured, sitting still at her seat, watching her mother head to her bedroom. She returned a few moments later, holding a pink and silver gift.

"That's for you, baby. Happy birthday." She kissed her daughter in the cheek.

The girl clapped her hands in excitement and grabbed the gift, eagerly opening it. "Minnie!" She exclaimed, holding a white shirt with a red Minnie bow, a red cardigan with black dots and the cutest par of Converse All Star ever seen: Chuck Taylor model, low top, red, with black laces with white dots and Minnie ears shaped in Swarovski crystals. It had been a nightmare for Maura to find such customized shoes, but she'd managed. "I love them, mommy! They're the best!" Caroline said, jumping on her chair. "I want to wear this to school!"

"We have to find you some pants, but of course, baby." Maura said smiling. She knew Minnie products would delight her little princess.

"Thank you, mommy, thank you, thank you!" Caroline repeated, holding into her mother's neck.

…..

"Happy birthday, mommy." Jane said, when they met in the lobby that morning.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura greeted her, truly drooling.

"How's the birthday girl? I planned on passing by your house this morning, but I didn't wake up on time."

"Oh, she's beaming!" Maura said, showing Jane a picture on her phone of Caroline in her Minnie clothes, with a huge smile.

"Awww, she's so adorable!" Jane said, and took a look at her obviously delighted friend. "And how did the cake go?" Maura looked for another photo on phone and showed it to the detective. "Maura, this is awesome!"

"It's not perfectly executed, but it was the-"

"Maura, knock it off, this is absolutely awesome! How did you do this?"

"Well… She was very precise on what she wanted, so it wasn't very hard to accomplish…"

"It wasn't very hard? Maura, those are freaking Minnie ears shaped in cereal treats! And you made two of them!" Maura smiled modestly. "You had any sleep?"

"No. I couldn't. When I finished the second cake, it was already 6 am, and when I finished cleaning up all the mess in the kitchen, it was time to wake her up."

"And how are you going to hold out today, during the whole day?"

"With coffee." She flashed Jane her dimpled smile, reminding so much of her daughter.

….

Maura entered her daughter's school, after she had left work around 3 pm. She precariously held the cake in her hands, while crossing the colorful halls in her extremely high stilettos, so not looking like a mother. She found the door of her daughter's classroom, where there were pictures of all the kids in the class, including her smiley, dark blonde, hazel eyed baby. She couldn't help but smile at the vision, and took a look inside the room, finding her girl in red cardigan and jeans wrapped up in a game with her friends.

She knocked in the door and precariously opened the door. "Can I?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Isles." Lena greeted her.

Hearing her mother's voice, Caroline's head shoot up. "Mommy!" She exclaimed, and crossed the room in a blink, stopping right in front of her mother and staring amazed at her cake. "Mommy, you made the cake _awegsome_!" Her eyes shined and she clung to her mother's leg. Maura put down the cake and kissed her in the cheek.

"Folks, gather here. Miss Isles is here with the birthday cake for our dear Caroline! Let's all sing her happy birthday. Honey, here's your crown." Lena put a crown in Caroline's curly hair, with some difficulties, because the girl just couldn't hold still.

All the kids sat around the table, while Caroline took the main seat in front of the cake, and Lena lightened up the four candles, while Maura stood in the other side of the table, taking some pictures, admiring the big smile on her girl's face.

….

_Ding dong._

"Honey, come open the door. It must be Nana Angela." Maura called from the kitchen.

The girl quickly ran to the door and opened it to reveal an Angela with a big smile and her arms full of bags. "Happy birthday, my darling!" She dropped all the bags and picked the girl up, hugging her tightly.

"Nana, please!" The girl giggled, squeezed in her grandmother's arms. "I can't breathe!"

Angela loosened her hug on the girl. "Oh, I can't believe you're already 4, honey!"

"See my shoes, Nana!" Caroline showed off her new shoes to her grandmother. "Mommy gave them to me! I love them!"

"They're adorable, honey." Angela replied, changing a smile with Maura.

"And see the T-shirt! And the _cartingan_! It makes me look like Minnie!"

"You make an awesome Minnie, baby. So, you wanna know what I brought you?"

"Yes, yes!" She jumped excited after her grandmother put her down.

"Caroline…" Maura softly said from behind the kitchen counter.

"Ok, mommy. Yes, _please, _Nana." The girl said in a total adorable way.

Angela handed the girl a bag and a wrapped gift. "Seriously, Angela, two gifts? You really lost your mind!" Maura said.

"Oh, honey, anything for my only granddaughter!"

Caroline excitedly opened the first gift. "Mommy, a Barbie! A Barbie with a baby, mommy!" She ran to her mother. "Now my Barbies can have babies."

"Thank Nana Angela for it." Maura said, smiling at her daughter's excitement with babies.

"Thanks, Nana!" She put the Barbie aside and grabbed the other present. "A dress, mommy! It's purple!"

"You like it?"

"I love purple!" She said, and turned to her mother. "Can I wear this dress tonight?"

"Yes… You have that one or the one Nana Constance sent you."

The girl wrinkled her nose at her grandmother's choice, and both of the adults in the room had to contain a chuckle. "That one is too… puffy, mommy. Can I wear this one instead?"

"Yes, you can, baby." Caroline smiled largely. "But go put it on your room for now so it doesn't get dirty. I'll go help you dress up when it's almost time." The girl did as ordered and headed to her room. "The dress my mother sent her is just… _misappropriate _." She said, suddenly surprised at herself that she managed to express her true opinion about something concerning her mother. Angela smiled comprehensively, knowing Constance fancy choices. "You can't imagine. It's red velvet, with lace…! It's… just so _not _for a child. I mean, I don't know if she had realized that I, _gladly_, don't take my kid to the kind of places she took me." She took a deep breath, regretting a bit letting all that out.

Angela patted her arm gently. "Some things are what they are. So, what can I help you with? Is everything ready?"

"No." Maura huffed, overwhelmed. "I still have so much more to do and it feels like not even a pair of extra hands will be enough."

"Calm down. My hands are worth two pairs." The ME couldn't help but smile. "And Jane is probably almost arriving."

Jane arrived half an hour later, bringing a huge wrapped up box. "Where's that little birthday munchkin?"

"Aunt Janie is here, Caroline!"

The girl stormed into the living room. "Hi! Is that for me?"

"No, I think it's for that little boy that lives down the street and is always sticking his finger up on his nose!" The detective mocked, placing the big box on the girl's arms. "Open it!"

The girl shook the box. "Legos! Is it the big house?"

"I'm afraid not, CJ, those were sold out everywhere."

Caroline eagerly opened the box. "Ah, mommy, see, it's the vet!"

"You like it, then?"

"Yes! Can I open it now, mommy?"

"Actually, honey, I think we should get you dressed, it's almost on time. And we don't want people arriving and you not being ready, right?"

"Yes! I'll go to my room now!" The girl exclaimed, printing back to her room.

"Geez, you have to stop giving that kid LSD for breakfast!" Jane mocked at Maura, and she playfully slapped the detective's arm. "So, what can I do?"

"Well, mini pizzas are in the oven, your mother is frying the things up, you can take care of those savories. Just let me-"

"Mooooommmy, I already have my clothes off!" Caroline yelled from her room.

Maura rolled over her eyes and headed to her daughter's room. "I'm going, Caroline."

"See how Maura meticulously prepared all this." Angela said to Jane, handing her a small Minnie shaped cookie. "And check those little cupcakes with small Minnie ears. Seriously, I don't know how that girl has this much patience for all these things."

"And specially time. She has actually been looking pretty tired all week, but I never realized it was because of this."

A few minutes later, Maura returned to the kitchen. "Meet the birthday girl!" And Caroline stepped into the room, in her new purple dress, with matching ballerinas and a little purple butterfly claw clip hidden in her blonde curls. Both Jane and Angela let out "awww" of pure redemption. "Isn't my baby adorable?" She asked, picking up her girl and hugging her tightly.

"Mommy, the dress will get wrinkles!" Caroline giggled and squirmed in her mother's arms.

Maura kissed her cheek and put her down. "Try not to get it dirty, baby."

Soon, people started arriving. Maura hadn't invited too much people: the family, some people from work, including Cavanaugh and Suzie, who brought an adorable mini lab coat for Caroline, Caroline's kindergarten teacher and the girl's best friends, Sarah and Noah, along with their parents. She was throwing a party for the kids on the Saturday afternoon, but she wanted Caroline to have someone to play with that night.

"Mommy, Frankie isn't here yet." Caroline came tell her mother, a bit of sadness on her eyes.

"Don't worry, baby, he'll get here soon."

A few minutes later, the door bell rang again, and Angela went to open. "Frankie, honey."

And in the moment the birthday girl heard his name, she sprinted trough all the guests in the living room and jumped straight into his arms. "Fraaankie!"

"Hey kiddo!" He exclaimed, picking her up. "I heard there was a little girl turning four in this house. Any idea who might that be?"

"It's me, silly." She giggled. "You got me a present?"

"Of course I did." He said, walking to the kitchen. He sat the girl in one of the stools and placed a big box on her hands. "I hope you like it." While the girl was busy unwrapping up the present, he walked over to Maura. "Happy birthday to the mommy, too." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

She warmly smiled at him. "Thank you, I-" But Caroline's shriek stopped her.

"Moooooommmy! It's the big house! Legos! The big house!"

"I suppose I nailed it." Frankie joked.

"Are you kidding me? She doesn't talk about anything else. I've tried to buy it everywhere but it was all sold out. How could you get it?"

"Well, being a detective has its pros."

"Hey, I'm a detective for longer than you and I didn't get it!"

"You probably didn't spend a night waiting outside a store."

"You did that?" Maura asked, astonished.

Frankie blushed slightly. "Anything for my niece."

"For your niece… Yeah right." Jane mocked, with a sarcastic face.

Both Maura and Frankie blushed heavily, and the ME quickly mumbled. "Can I get you something to drink, Frankie?"

"N-No, no, thank you. I'll just… there… Frost." Red as a tomato, he managed to leave the woman aisle rather quickly. And, in her corner, between sips of her beer, Jane just kept laughing sarcastically at Maura's reddened face.

The evening went on, with everyone happily enjoying the small party and spoiling the birthday girl, who nicely hung around like a real socialite.

"Mommy." She said, seeking refuge from the confusion of the party in her mother's arms.

"Huuum, what is it, honey?" She said, picking the girl up.

"Nothing…" Caroline said, putting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, the baby is tired?" Angela said, caressing the girl's blonde curls.

"Maybe we should think about singing happy birthday, she might be getting sleepy."

"Yes, you're probably right. I'll-"

The doorbell interrupted Maura. "Are you expecting someone else?" Angela asked.

"No. I'll check." She said, passing Caroline to Jane's arms. "See if you can liven her up."

She wasn't expecting the person in the other side of the door. "Dad?!"

"Hi, my darling." Jonathan Isles greeted his daughter.

"Oh my god!" She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a meeting in a couple of days here in Boston, so I thought why would I miss my granddaughter's birthday. And where is she?"

"_Granpa_!" Caroline jumped off Jane's arms.

"Hey, darling. Happy birthday." He said, picking her up. He was much warmer than his wife and his calm personality had enchanted Caroline since she was born. "I have here a present for you." He handed her a pink box, and turned to Maura. "It's not much, because this wasn't planned, but I couldn't come with my hands empty."

"It's fine, father." Maura said, giving him a reassuringly smile. "What is it, honey?"

"A _sicksaw_ puzzle! With the Disney princesses! And it's pink and purple!"

"You like it?" Her grandfather asked.

"Yes! You know, mommy and I make _sicksaw_ puzzles _very times_."

"I bet you do. You know, me and mommy also made a lot of jigsaw puzzles, didn't we, Maura?"

"Yes, we did." Maura agreed, with a smile. "So, should we sing happy birthday to this young lady?"

The second brilliant cake of the day appeared and received several "Oh"'s and "Aw"'s from everyone, praising Maura's abilities for cake design.

Jane got the camera, the candles were lighten on, the lights lighten off, and everyone sang Caroline happy birthday. The look on her face while her family and her friends sang her happy birthday was priceless, and Maura's heart melted with joy, and tears appeared in her eyes. And when everyone starting clapping and whistling, even before she started blowing off the candles, Caroline turned her face to her mother and smiled, her shining eyes matching the candles, a smile that could make the whole world go right. A single tear of happiness rolled over Maura's face and she knew this was where she belonged.

_**Never gonna be alone**_

**A Maryana Snape story**

_This is it, guys. The end._

_It was a pleasure to write this story. I'll keep on waiting that our dear Maura will eventually have a baby :) I know I left some loose ends and stuff in the air, but more stories will come, not sequels, but with this kind of thoughts._

_I actually had a sequel of drabbles in mind, no idea if you guys would like that._

_Like I said, more fics will come. Are there Tate fans out there? Huddy fans? Calzona fans? I have enough for everybody! I promise I won't take as much time as I did in this one._

_Anyway, I hope to see you guys soon ;)_

_Don't forget to review! Final opinions!_


End file.
